Efusivo Error
by Margot Crow
Summary: [UA. SasoSaku] Sakura se considera a sí misma una estudiante promedio, Sasori tiene una apreciación distinta sobre ella: ve un potencial que ella misma no puede ver. Tras su primer encuentro, Sasori la invita a unirse en Akatsuki... pero, ¿Por qué Deidara se ve tan temeroso? ¿Qué oculta Akatsuki? ¿Y por qué han empezado a ocurrir sucesos extraños después de conocerse?
1. Prólogo

**Efusivo Error.**

Por _Margot Kraehe_.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mis fics no tienen fines lucrativos.

* * *

Prólogo.

_Deberíamos olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó, dejarlo aparte de nuestras vidas y pensar que sólo fue un momento fugaz de impulsos y pasiones corrompidas. Ni mis deseos ni mis angustias son de importancia, nosotros ocasionamos nuestros propios sufrimientos._

_Al menos uno puede llorar sin equivocarse. Pero, maldita sea ¿Por qué me dejo caer por una cara bonita?_

_Naruto tiene razón, tengo malos gustos con los hombres. Y sin embargo, el sentimiento de atracción continúa activándose al localizar esos patrones de personalidad en alguien, irresponsablemente irremediable._

_¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? Olvidar las cosas son más complicadas que invocarlas, de nada me servirán las palabras si el poder de ellas es muy pobre en mi voz. Hasta que rompa ese cascarón que me impide descomponer la secuencia de mis enamoramientos, seré libre._

_Mientras tanto, terminaré encerrada en el mismo patrón, en el mismo error, en el mismo sentimiento._

_¿En qué momento… llegaste realmente a gustarme? ¿Cómo saber si el sentimiento no es por otro factor que he dejado pasar desapercibido? ¿Sólo me dejaré llevar por ese impulso humano, o reprimiré los gustos pasajeros?_

_Deberíamos olvidar lo que paso. Si tu estas dispuesto al olvidarlo, yo también lo haré._

_¿Tú quieres olvidarlo?_

_Besar, acariciar, sonreír… amar._

_Las palabras que una chica siempre añoran vivir y revivir dentro de sus recuerdos y amoríos olvidados. Para luego, echarlos a la basura y mirarles con asco. Yo en algún momento haré eso, te olvidaré a ti y a las sensaciones que llegué a tocar en esos momentos. No lo volveré a sentir y miraré con fastidio tu encantadora sonrisa, al enlazar nuestras miradas casualmente en alguna distante casualidad._

_Esa clase de deseos que pronto llegarán a desaparecer._

―Sasori… ¿No te apena a ti besarme en público? Es algo vergonzoso ¿sabes?― Responde apenada al recibir miradas curiosas y nada discretas de la gente, que pasaba por los alrededores. Sasori le sonríe con una diversión oculta.

―Debería ser yo el que dijera eso, no tu. Usualmente a las chicas les gusta que el novio se muestre afectuoso en público― Sin decir más comenzó a darle pequeños besitos de piquito en la mano de Sakura, y esta se sonroja notablemente por la acción del pelirrojo.

―Ya, pero… yo no soy esa clase de chicas ―Dijo de lo mas avergonzada, al notar como Sasori la acercaba más a su cuerpo―. Antes si tenía esa clase de pensamiento, pero ahora me parece algo cursi.― Y era cierto, le parecía algo innecesario, si querían hacer esas cosas podían hacerlo en otros lugares, con que ellos se quieran y sólo ellos los sepan, le bastaba…

Diablos, eso le pasaba por juntarse tanto con Naruto y Sasuke, ahora ella tiene pensamientos de un chico. Que patético.

―Cursi o no, me da igual… y me gusta más que no tengas esa clase de pensamientos, sería demasiado dulce y eso no me atrae― Continuo besando la otra mano de Sakura, ignorando los cuchicheos de la gente que pasaban cerca de ellos.

_Esa clase de atracción irracional y continua… ¿Algún día terminará?_

_¿O terminaré encerrada en el mismo ciclo pasional?_

_Quizás… deberíamos olvidar que esto alguna vez paso, y sólo recordarlo como algo pasajero y sin importancia, sólo una clase de aventura que se convirtió en experiencia._

_Sólo eso._

_Pero mientras eso no suceda, y quede atrapada dentro de esas sensaciones tan falsas que son verdaderas, viviremos dentro de ese enternecido mundo, donde la palabra amor es tan surrealista y abstracta, que creemos llegar a entenderlo._

_Mientras quedemos así, seguiremos dentro de esa burbuja translúcida y fresca, con un hueco de aire ofreciéndonos la vida que en cualquier momento llegaría a ese fin inesperado y agobiante._

_Porque vivir dentro de una monotonía convierte tu muerte demasiado aburrida._

_Si no me arriesgara a explotar mis sentimientos como cualquier persona lo hace, explotarían… mis entrañas, en vez de mi furia. Y dejándonos llevar por esas emociones, generalmente, caemos en el resbalón._

_En un dulce tropezón, en una enternecedora caída o en una culpa dulzona. Como quieras ver la situación, aun se halla el mismo temblor y la misma conmoción. Complaciente conmoción._

_Termina teniendo el mismo sentido._

_Termina siendo, un efusivo error._


	2. Capitulo I

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo I.

Barcos de Papel

Por _Margot Kraehe_

* * *

El mundo puede llegar a ser tan rudimentario. Creamos nuestra propia suerte, la llamamos destino y decimos que gracias a _esa fuerza_ nos hemos encontrado. Mentiras, nada tiene porque estar _pre-programado_ en la vida, las cosas ocurren y ya, el destino no es más que una ilusión por creer que _algo_ puede manejar nuestras vidas y convertirnos en buenas o malas personas.

Para mí el bien y el mal no existe. Decir esto es bueno o esto es malo es demasiado discriminatorio ¿Qué tal si lo malo llegara a ser bueno y lo bueno llegara a ser malo? No existe una línea entre el bien y el mal, mas bien, ellos son los que se han entrelazado las manos para confundirnos a todos y jurarse un amor eterno imaginario.

No es más que una ley de acción y reacción. Toda acción conlleva a una reacción.

—Sakura, te estás distrayendo de nuevo —Sentí como era jalada por el hombro sorpresivamente, evitando que chocara con un delgado letrero de _"Alto"_— ¿Y ahora en_ quien _estas pensando? Espero no ser yo, no soportaría tu acoso— El comentario hizo que regresara violentamente mi rostro a donde se encontraba Deidara, sonriéndome complacido, siguiendo sus pasos un poco más lento que los míos y quedándose ligeramente más atrás que yo.

—Ni en tus sueños más enfermos— Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo enojada, no me gustan esas bromitas de mal gusto que hace, si quiere una novia que se vaya a buscarla en vez de molestarme con esos comentarios de más.

—Hmm… ¿Y cómo sabes que ha sido en mis sueños más enfermos?— Su pregunta me dejo helada, volví a mirarlo y note una sorpresa demasiado sobreactuada, ahí está de nuevo, se está burlando de mí.

—¡Deidara!— Le grité, explotando. Ya era el colmo, me le acerqué con negras intenciones de dejarlo en un hospital por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¡Ya! Sólo era una broma, uno no puede decirte nada porque te pones agresiva —Alzo ambas manos, meneándolas levemente con nerviosismo— hmm… ¿Realmente eres una mujer?— Aunque su susurro llego a ser imperceptible, alcance a escucharlo, incluso el suspiro de cansancio que soltó después.

—Te escuche— Mi voz sonó amenazante, provocando unos posibles escalofríos en Deidara, el cual, pude presenciarlo, empezó a caminar cada vez más lento hasta llegar atrás de mi, sólo hasta que se sintió a salvo de mi comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una máquina de destrucción masiva? —Oí su voz quejarse por detrás de mí. No le conteste— ¿Sakura? —Me llamó— ¿De nuevo piensas en _alguien_? Sabes, es muy molesto estarte hablando y que tú no escuches… hmm —Se quedó en silencio, como pensando en algo seriamente— Bueno, ya que no pareces darte cuenta de lo que pasa, aprovecharé para abusar de ti…hmm— Por segunda vez reaccioné sorpresivamente, volteando violentamente hacia Deidara.

—¡Ni si quiera lo intentes!— Le advertí molesta. No es que Deidara fuera capaz de hacerme daño o tuviera intenciones de tener una relación más intima conmigo, simplemente le gustaba molestarme con ello. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, pues es hermano de mi ex–rival, Ino. Realmente parece que no nos llevamos bien pero la verdad es que somos muy buenas amigas y a Deidara le importa poco como me lleve con su hermana, así que si estoy peleada con ella, Deidara aun seguiría hablándome.

—No lo iba a hacer, sólo quería llamar tu atención y ahora que la tengo… —Volví a ignorarlo girando mi cabeza hacia el frente— ¡Hey! ¡No me ignores! Vamos… ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir— Dijo en tono de súplica, cosa que yo ignoré, sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía planeado decirme.

Vivir tanto tiempo de la compañía de alguien hace parecer sus acciones tan obvias. Giré un poco para ver de reojo a Deidara, me miraba suplicante. Suspiré por lo bajo con cansancio, sabía que era lo que me iba a pedir. Entrecerré los ojos con fastidio.

—Déjame adivinar, le dijiste a un amigo tuyo que vendrías con tu novia y además traerías a una amiga— Deidara empezó a sudar un poco y a ponerse nervioso. Lo sabía, realmente iba a pedirme que fuera con él para andar con su amigo.

—Ehh…hmm… algo así— Me detuve de repente, lo que hizo que Deidara chocara suavemente con mi espalda.

—¿Algo así? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿No me digas que…?— Callé esperando lo peor, sólo en una ocasión me ha pedido eso y esa vez le dije que nunca más lo volvería a hacer… espero que no se trate sobre _aquello_. Noté como Deidara hacia un intento por explicarlo, pero su voz permanecía aún en silencio.

—Pues… verás, le dije a un amigo… —Arqueé la ceja desdeñosa, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Lo sabía— lo fantástico que era mi novia y eso. Como lo estuve enfadando mucho con el asunto, quedamos en que hoy la traería para presentársela —Pausó un poco su narración. Tragó saliva—… hmm… pero, hoy en la mañana peleamos porque decía que no le prestaba la atención suficiente y…—Eso fue suficiente para mí.

—No— Dije rápidamente, ya sabía que era lo que me iba a pedir ¡Y ni loca lo volvería a hacer! Ya aprendí la lección, así que esa es una experiencia que no querré repetir.

—¡Pero, Sakura! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Seré el hazmerreir de Akatsuki!

—No me interesa si eres el hazmerreir del mundo entero ¡No entraré de nuevo en ese juego! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez? ¡Fue un desastre!— No, de ninguna manera me obligaría a volver a hacer eso ¡No estoy loca para repetir el mismo error dos veces! ¡Nunca lo haré! ¡Jamás!

Eso dije o pensé. Pero al final…

—No puedo creer que estoy aquí ¿Cómo pude aceptar?— Me quejé, ignorando pasivamente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sostenía Deidara desde hace unos minutos.

—Te dije… que al final terminarías aceptando— Le bufé con fastidio, notando una sonrisa más extensa y molesta torcerse en los labios oprimidos de Deidara. No sé cómo, pero por una extraña fuerza aterradora, que me doy el lujo de ignorar, este chico siempre termina haciendo lo que se le dé la gana conmigo… tampoco pasa a mayores, que no soy tan fácil.

Y heme aquí, vestida con mis trajes más informales y cómodos, deslumbrando con los colores más deprimentes que me he topado en la vida, mi cara con poco maquillaje y unos converse de los más gastados y garafateados que Deidara me ha podido conseguir. No suelo vestir así y realmente no anhelo volverlo un hábito ni nada por el estilo, todo ha sido porque la ex–novia de Deidara solía vestir así, y como a Deidara no se le pasó ningún detalle sobre su_ "novia_", ahora he tenido yo que hacerme pasar por ella; de verdad que esto es deprimente ¡Hasta llevo una maldita peluca puesta! Menos mal que tenía el mismo color de ojos, que si no, de seguro me compran pupilentes.

Deidara como siempre venía con sus cabellos rubios sujetado en una coleta, mientras se daba la magnificencia de dejar libres algunos mechones en su frente, ocultando misteriosamente uno de sus ojos. Ino tiene un peinado similar, pero sus mechones cobren su otro ojo. Vestía completamente de negro y en su camisa tenía bordado con color rojo varias nubes, diciendo en la parte posterior de la camisa _"Akatsuki" _y más abajo su nombre.

Es verdad, he olvidado mencionarlo, Deidara forma parte de un grupo llamado Akatsuki. No sé mucho de ellos, Deidara no ha querido decirme a que se andan dedicando ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo entendido que el hermano mayor de uno de mis compañeros de clase también forma parte de ese grupo, si no me equivoco se llama Itachi, y su hermano menor es Sasuke, es un chico muy reservado y frío, pero tiene una apariencia muy atractiva y misteriosa. En algún momento llego a gustarme, pero como la mayoría de mis _amoríos pasajeros_, fue algo que se me pasó de la noche a la mañana.

En fin, ahora que saben un poco más de Deidara, les comentaré lo poco que sé de su amigo. La verdad nunca en mi vida lo he visto, así como la mayoría de los miembros del grupo. No suelo hablar mucho de eso con él, porqué no me interesa tanto en lo que este metido mientras no se drogue y esas cosas; lo que, al parecer no ha hecho, ó por lo menos yo no lo he advertido. Al parecer su nombre es Sasori y es con quien más suele juntarse; eso se debe a que ambos compaginan muy bien, no se aburren nunca de hablar de sus _"artes" _y esas cosas que me es algo difícil de entender (intenten saber que piensa Deidara cada vez que ve algo que tenga que ver con un _"Bomb" _o _"Bang" _y sabrán a lo que me refiero). A Deidara le encanta crear figuras de arcillas y crear explosiones (Y es realmente terrorífico); a Sasori, según sé, le gusta crear marionetas, además de tener una vasta colección de todas las que ha creado desde pequeño.

Ahora estamos esperando a su amigo Sasori en la plaza que esta a unas cuadras del instituto. Como salimos más temprano por la falta de asistencia de un profesor, logramos ir de compras a ese mismo lugar para hacer mi cambio de imagen.

Realmente, no sé cómo caigo en las tretas de él.

Suspiro cansinamente, en estos últimos minutos Deidara me ha dicho como es que debo comportarme y que cada pregunta que haga Sasori con respecto a mí, o más bien a su novia, le dejaría contestar a él para no meternos en problemas, alegando que suelo ser muy extensa en mis conversaciones y que mi comportamiento solo tenía que ser escueto.

Ambos nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas que ofrece la plaza. Las sillas se hallaban completamente frías al tacto, obligándome a sostener varios escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Deidara se sentó a un lado de mí. Pude notar su nerviosismo al igual que el mío, y es que, la última vez que me hice pasar por su novia, nos metimos en graves problemas, y cuando digo graves, es que eran altamente graves.

—Oye, Deidara —El aludido dio un leve movimiento con la cabeza, en señal de que me prestaba atención— ¿Cuándo llegará tu amigo?— Le pregunté turbada, no soportaba seguir con ésta farsa en estas ropas y con el frío penetrándose a través de mi pantalón rasgado.

—Sasori no es alguien que le guste esperar o que nos haga esperar, así que no tardará mucho en llegar— Me dijo casi en susurro, como si estuviésemos compartiendo un íntimo secreto del cual no debiera ser compartido con nadie más. Y, justamente cuando Deidara había dicho esas palabras, por obra de magia el nombrado Sasori apareció frente a sus ojos con un aire de cansancio imperceptible.

—Deidara ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? Sabes que se me dificulta encontrarte si hay mucha gente alrededor— Su punto parecía razonable, pero en esos instantes ni yo ni Deidara nos detuvimos a pensar en eso, estábamos más metidos en la situación tan problemática en la que nos habíamos envuelto. Dios ¿Por qué termino entrometiéndome en estas cosas?

—Ah, lo siento… —Se disculpó, sobando distraídamente la nuca con una de sus manos— Es que… no habíamos encontrado otro lugar en donde sentarnos— Se excusó. Suspiré un poco presionada, esperando que la improvisada mentira de Deidara diera por satisfecho a su amigo.

Oh, error.

—En ese lugar no hay nadie, y está alejado del barullo— Señaló con su dedo índice, mostrando ninguna expresión en el rostro que no sea una ceja arqueada suavemente en muestra de escepticismo. Me quedé sin aire, apenas empezaba a llegar y ya teníamos problemas. En un intento de romper el intenso silencio que acallaban ambos chicos, intente decir algo para calmar un poco la situación, y con todo el valor que pude concentrar me digne a hablar.

—Entonces vayamos haya antes de que nos lo ganen— Mi voz en ningún momento flaqueo, eso me dio más seguridad a mi misma (y la que Deidara también necesitaba). Y por primera vez en ese encuentro casual, Sasori me dirigió la mirada con un diminuto interés.

Mi cuerpo se volvió irracionalmente en papel mojado que fácilmente se llegaba a romper.

—Tú eres… la novia de Deidara— Dijo en afirmación. Sentí como sus ojos llegaron a penetrarme descaradamente y que en cada segundo que pasaba aprovechaba para mirarme de arriba abajo, como calificándome si era lo suficientemente buena para algo.

Y déjenme decirles, que la sensación que me provocaba no fue nada agradable.

—Eh, si… Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura— Me presente animosamente, pronunciando la mejor sonrisa que en esos momentos pude forzar. Pero por alguna rara explicación, Sasori pareció mirarme con extrañez.

—¿Sakura? —Su pregunta daba las obviedades de lo fuera de lugar que estaba. En ese momento noté como Deidara me daba una leve patada por debajo de la mesa, respondiendo con un leve gemido de dolor perfectamente tapado— Según me había dicho Deidara, tú te llamabas Koori— Con las manos en la masa ¡Como pude actuar con tal estupidez! ¡Rápido! ¡Debía inventar algo antes de que nos delatáramos!

—Oh, si… pues veras, ese es mi nombre artístico, Deidara a veces me llama por Koori o por Sakura— Conteste, dando una radiante sonrisa repleta de seguridad que en esos momentos no tenía. Escuche un apagado suspiro salir de los labios de Deidara, pude entender porque, estuve a punto de meter la pata de nuevo.

—Uh… con que nombre artístico— Dijo imitando un tono pensativo que no parecía reflejarse en su cara. Su mirada era tan intensa y constante que eso me producía internamente una continua descarga de nervosismos paranoicos circulando por todas direcciones.

Sudaba frío.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Ustedes dos piensan quedarse ahí todo el tiempo?— Oí la voz de Deidara a la lejanía, giré hacia el origen de su voz para observar cómo se sentaba cómodamente en el lugar que Sasori había señalado antes… Pero ¿Cuándo llego hasta allá? ¡¿En qué momento se ha movido de lugar? ¿Cómo pude no verlo?

—Está nervioso —Dijo Sasori en voz alta, con las salientes intenciones de que yo lo escuchara. Volvió a mirarme con los ojos vacios, otro escalofrío recorrió mi columna, casi quemándola— ¿Tu te piensas quedar ahí?— Un poco de molestia se asomó en su tono de voz, fue tanto el tono que influyó en mi, que me fui casi corriendo hacia Deidara.

—Deidara, tu amigo es aterrador —Le miré con el nerviosismo que me había obligado a guardar cuando me puse a hablar con Sasori, y es que, realmente me dio cierto terror pensar en lo enojado que se pondría si supiera que le hemos estado engañando, seguro que no lo cuento— Si desde el inicio fueras sincero no tendrías estos problemas— Le regañé en un intento de calmar un poco mis frustraciones, porque estaba muy frustrada también.

—No me vengas con eso, yo te dije desde el principio que yo respondería por ti— Se defendió, ahora el regañándome. Alce ambas cejas preocupada.

—¿Pero no se preguntará por qué no soy yo la que contesta? Eso se vería aun más sospechoso —Deidara pareció entender mi punto, ya que terminó con el mismo signo de preocupación que yo y con un suspiro a medio respirar— ¿No crees que sería mejor decirle de una vez la verdad antes de que esto empeore?— Forme una media sonrisa sincera, yo solo quería salir de este embrollo, no me gusta estar en estas situaciones tan asfixiantes, me parece muy estresante todo esto.

—Eso de ninguna manera, si ya lo empezaste tienes que terminarlo —Respondió aparentemente molesto. ¡Dime que solo estas bromeando Deidara, necesito oírlo! Como si Deidara pudiese leer mi pensamiento me contesta— No, no estoy bromeando, Sakura. Tenemos que terminar esto sea como sea, no importa si lo descubre Sasori, tenemos que terminar— Su rostro se mostró demasiado serio y autoritario, parecido a Sasori; ahora sé que esos gestos se pueden contagiar.

—¿Qué van a terminar?— Preguntó una cabellera rojiza que se encontraba en medio de nosotros dos con curiosidad disimulada. Deidara y yo casi nos caemos de nuestros asientos de la impresión.

—Eh… no, nada —Sasori arqueó la ceja escéptico, por lo que me vi obligada a decir algo más— Son cosas de parejas, ya sabes— Le sonreí nerviosa, y de verdad lo estaba ¡Sería terrible que nos descubriese hablando sobre nuestra farsa! Pude ver que el chico entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí con desconfianza.

—Con que, cosas de parejas— Dijo apenas en susurros, con una débil señal de pensamiento. Espero que no piense en cosas malas, lo que le he dicho puede interpretarse de muchas maneras, bueno, todo se interpreta de muchas maneras.

—Deidara —Arrastré las palabras con una voz de ultratumba, mi amigo aludido dio un ligero sobresalto con tan sólo escucharme. Mi aura manifestaba deseos asesinos y siniestros que a cualquiera le pondrían los cabellos de punta— Me habías dicho que hablarías por mí, pero está ocurriendo lo contrario. Tal parece que yo estoy hablando por ti— Seguí arrastrando mis palabras, diciéndolo lo más bajo posible para que Sasori no me oyera pero que Deidara alcanzara a escucharme.

—Ya, pero al final quedamos en que no haría eso porque sospecharía de nosotros, ¿verdad?— Aclaró con voz temerosa, miles de gotas de sudor surcaban por su rostro mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, nervioso.

—No quedamos en nada Deidara— Bien, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que eso de arrastrar las palabras me ha empezado a gustar, y es que, pocas son las veces en que puedo aprovechar del nerviosismo de Deidara. Quizás es algo abusador de mi parte, pero ya me debe miles a mí.

—Aaahhh, ¡está bien, está bien! Pero deja de hablar de esa manera, me pones más nervioso— Espeto alterado, incluso parecía que pronto sacaría un pañuelo de la nada para secarse el sudor como en los animes. Y de hecho lo hizo, pero fui yo quien le dio el pañuelo.

—Muy bien— Contesté sonriente.

—Dejen de murmurar a mis narices, eso es muy molesto —La inquebrantable voz de Sasori nos provocó a Deidara y a mí una tremenda impresión. Parecía que de nuevo nos caeríamos de las sillas. Sasori se había sentado también en una silla, más específicamente al frente de Deidara y de mí— ¿Por qué los dos están nerviosos? ¿Nunca han salido en público o qué? Es de mala educación excluir al invitado— Soltó fastidiado, en parte me sentí mal por no tomarlo en cuenta, quiero decir, a nadie le gusta estar solo ¿Verdad? No me molestaría tener como amigo a Sasori, todas las personas tienen un lado tierno… o eso supongo. Nos quedamos silenciados por varios minutos hasta que fui yo de nuevo quien volvió a hablar.

—Perdónanos por no tomarte en cuenta Sasori ¿De qué quieres hablar?— Habría jurado que por un momento sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero fue un momento tan fugaz que pareció más una alucinación mía. Su faz se tensó para reflejar molestia y seriedad.

—Yo no quiero hablar, lo que quiero es probarte, porque me interesas— Dijo con simpleza. Un momento…¡¿Probarme? ¡¿Por qué le intereso? ¿Q-Qué… que sucede aquí? Miré a Deidara buscando una respuesta, pero lo que encontré me desconcertó. Él se encontraba con ambos ojos abiertos, más de lo normal, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus cejas expresaban sorpresa; Deidara estaba igual o peor que yo. Sin embargo, su reacción fue diferente.

La mesa retumbó fuertemente, y todo fue porque Deidara la golpeó violentamente con sus manos. En el acto, se paró y miró exaltado a su amigo, el cual, ni se inmutaba por la violenta reacción de Deidara. Parece que estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, y eso me hizo temer.

—¡Sasori! ¡¿En qué diablos estas pensando?— Un sonido sordo y abrumador explotó de la boca de Deidara, nunca lo vi tan molesto y alterado como lo veo ahora, eso para mí indica malas noticias y más si su reacción ha sido provocada por Sasori ¿Qué quiere ese tipo de mí?

—No seas ruidoso, Deidara —El tono de su voz sonaba demasiado calmada para mi gusto ¿Qué tenía planeado Sasori? Una fugaz mirada de sus pupilas fue dirigía para mí por unos segundos, los suficientes segundos para traer en mi columna diversos escalofríos que danzaba entre mi piel, venenosamente— Esto te lo dije desde el principio, cuando dije que la quería conocer era porque quería probar las habilidades que me habías comentado— Explicó de nuevo con una exasperante tranquilidad. Deidara comenzó a temblar de furia reprimida, como si lo que le hubiese dicho fuera el insulto más retador y ofensivo que nadie le hubiese dicho, y posiblemente lo era.

—¡¿No me digas… que planeas usar a Sakura para _aquello_? —Preguntó entre gritos desgarradores. Yo entre mas oía de su plática menos lo entendía, volví a buscar una respuesta en la mirada de Deidara, pero él sólo me ignoro con culpa, como si mi cara tuviera una marca que él me hubiese ocasionado por accidente. Lo noté por un abominable segundo, Deidara no miraba a Sasori furioso, lo miraba espantado ¿Tan terrible era lo que había dicho? Volvió con el entrecejo fruncido, con la misma faz de furia— ¿Para qué la quieres a ella?— Preguntó un poco más calmado, pero con las facciones aun arrugadas.

—Eso ya lo sabes tú —Respondió algo impaciente, como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia del mundo— Además… —Una sonrisa siniestra se frunció en sus labios— Sé que no te molestará para que la quiera o no— En un movimiento furtivo e invisible, Sasori logró sujetarme por la cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo, teniendo como la única separación aquella silla hecha de metal y hierro. Se inclinó para tener la misma altura entre nuestras cabezas, y aproximo su mejilla muy cerca de la mía, casi con mimo; mi rostro era todo un poema—… ya que ella no es tu novia— Una sonrisa triunfal hizo que sus labios se extendieran más al percibir nuestro desconcierto.

Él, desde el principio… lo supo.

—¿A caso creías que ibas a engañarme, Deidara? —Su sonrisa desapareció bruscamente— Los artistas somos egoístas y mentimos para decir la verdad —Pausó un poco para dirigirme una mirada y acariciar mi mejillas descuidadamente, me quede estupefacta por la muestra de _cariño_ que me otorgaba el pelirrojo— Ambos somos artistas, así que no puedes mentirme porque sé cuando lo haces— Deidara parecía derrotado, como si fuera engañado frente a sus narices y sólo hasta el final se diera cuenta de eso.

Finalmente Sasori le había ganado en un juego que nunca existió y que hasta ahora queremos crear, atrayendo sentimientos.

Nuestros sentimientos son como barcos de papel: se rompen fácilmente, y si llueve por encima de nosotros, nos despedazamos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a:_ rin uchiha, hijirai, monse, MariaAna, MiaBathory, Kira, Musa 555, Yue Uzumaki, ari-chibi-chan, nankui, sakuraharuno, Sakumary, Saku, CiNtHiA y a Erianiita!_. Gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho a querer continuarlo (No todos los dias una cambia un Oneshot a uno con mas capitulos), espero que no les moleste el OOC que pueda tener Sasori o Sakura, la verdad se me dificulta mas poner la personalidad de Sasori porque no aparecio mucho, asi que perdonen si esta muy fuera de la personalidad de Sasori.


	3. Capitulo II

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo II.

Esferas de estrella

Por _Margot Crow_

* * *

**1**

El cielo se oscurecía maquiavélicamente, tonos rojizos y anaranjados sonreían con burla inminente, despedazaba mortíferamente los pequeños trozos de luz que se perdían en la infinidad de una futura noche. La furia del cielo rugía con repulsión y agobio a una ciudad apestosa y maloliente, inútil y malagradecida. El viento soplaba los humos fétidos de las industrias y los automóviles escupían halos negros pútridos. La ciudad recaída en una profunda oscuridad que era falsamente iluminado por luces artificiales y plásticas, las sombras se veían en una libertad más ilimitada de recorrer las ciudades infestadas de olores extravagantemente asfixiantes.

Las farolas descubrían las identidades humanas (y no humanas) que merodeaban sin rumbos fijos. La noche se percibía con miles de astros pequeños y luminosos, bañando de luz pobremente el mundo al ser opacadas por montones de luces vacías y mecánicas. La luna creciente nos ofrecía un arrullo ciego y puro que nos costaría una vida de sueño eterno.

—Que hermosa luna, se ve más grande que las veces anteriores —Me dije casi en un susurro inaudible. Presencié como los postes de luz comenzaban a prenderse uno tras otro— Demonios, ya es tarde —Maldije por lo bajo, después de aquel primer encuentro con Sasori se me revelaron unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que era más o menos el objetivo de búsqueda de Akatsuki, y _aquello_ que Sasori quería que hiciese— Aun así, todo se oye tan irreal, es casi como si me dijeran que son reales los cuentos de hadas— Me respondí en voz alta, como si una voz externa a la mía pudiera contestarme de igual manera.

Mi mente regresó vagamente a los hechos que ocurrieron apenas unas cuantas horas mientras mis pies caminaban solos por un camino que no necesitaba recordar trazar. En esos momentos mi labio inferior temblaba lentamente y miraba atónita a Sasori, el cual permanecía sonriéndome con algo de diversión.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo supiste tú que…?— Intenté formular una pregunta, aun aprisionada por su brazo en esas horas. Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar una pregunta, Sasori ya me interrumpía como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

—Sakura… si así es como te llamas…—Fruncí el ceño enojada, por un momento olvidé todo el terror que estrujaba mis entrañas y que me obligaron a repudiar la cercanía que establecía con Sasori ¿Qué acaso piensa que yo le mentiría?

—Así me llamo— Le respondí sin importarme si le interrumpía, a fin de cuentas él me interrumpió primero a mí.

—Como sea —bufó, ignorándome— Ya he dicho que me interesas. Para tu desgracia, eso para mí no es suficiente —Volteé lentamente hacia el rostro de Sasori, en sus labios una torcida sonrisa con aires siniestros se plasmaba de forma superficial— Quizás conozcas a Akatsuki sólo por su nombre y porque Deidara está dentro del grupo… —Pausó por unos segundos, como intentando pensar en la manera más adecuada para hacerme entender la situación. Segundos que aproveché para lanzar una mirada furtiva a Deidara, exigiéndole una explicación dentro de mi silencio. Para desgracia mía, ni logró notar mi insistencia: se había quedado estático mirando a Sasori con reproche y preocupación. Sus facciones me provocaron un malestar en el estómago, me produjo una agitación momentánea.

Supuse en ese momento, que estaba en una de las situaciones más problemáticas y arriesgadas de mi vida. Y lo que vino después me hizo saberlo aun más claramente.

—Pero a decir verdad… —Continuo hablando Sasori, después de unos momentos callado— Akatsuki se especializa en hacer trabajos más allá de la comprensión humana —Guardó silencio unos momentos más, mirando a Deidara. No era para pedirle permiso ni nada, solo lo veía— Akatsuki no es un simple grupo de unas cuantas personas con vidas comunes y habilidades comunes, juntados por un tonto objetivo sin esperanza —La aclaración me detuvo a pensar un momento ¿Vidas comunes y habilidades comunes? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?—. Como ya dije, esta mas allá de la comprensión humana, así que, para que tu entiendas que es Akatsuki, no sólo deberás pensar lo impensable; también creer lo imposible —Pausó un poco, mirando en alguna parte del vacío— La organización Akatsuki… —Giró su rostro hacia el mío, para encontrarme contra sus pupilas rojizas, los cuales desprendían un brillo abominable— caza a los espíritus, a los seres mágicos; es decir, nos encargamos de que el mito sea un mito. Podría decirse que ayudamos a que los escépticos sigan igual— Pues, ahora que lo decía, yo estaba escéptica.

No sé qué reacción esperaba obtener de mí, pero creo que obtuvo una suposición errónea de mi carácter. Porque en sus facciones se desprendía una soslayada sorpresa, más clara; imposible.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Le pregunté enfadada y me arriesgué a alzar una ceja— ¿Y quién te va a creer eso? ¿Que ayuda a que un escéptico siga igual? Ya lo creo— Bien, esa actitud tan retadora y sarcástica no es algo que suelo decir a menudo ¡Pero vamos! ¡¿Quién le irá a creer a ese tipo?! Cualquiera aprovecharía para decir algún comentario irónico o sarcástico, por lo menos es lo que me imagino.

—Sa-sakura— Tartamudeó Deidara sorprendido. Sus facciones estaban muy lejos de esa preocupación y angustia que había notado momentos atrás, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, es feo ver a un amigo en esos estados; al menos logré que se olvidara del problema un rato.

—Vaya, eres más difícil de convencer de lo que pensé —su faz regresó a la "normalidad", con una inexpresión monótona – Bueno, si no lo crees, será más fácil hacértelo ver por ti misma— Después de oír eso en los labios de Sasori, sentí como una pequeña punzada me llegaba en la nuca, provocándome instantáneamente caerme en un estado de cansancio excesivo que me ocasionó el quedar inconsciente.

* * *

**2**

_Una pequeña bola luminosa del tamaño de una cebolla revoloteaba por alrededor mío. Aunque la luz era muy intensa, no lograba iluminar lo que ocurría alrededor de mí, como si estuviera hasta el fondo del mar, donde difícilmente la luz llegaba a iluminar mas allá de una distancia penosamente corta._

_Sublimes susurros danzaban de un lugar a otro con una felicidad desbordante, merodeaban como vivaces bolas de fuego que se difuminaban hasta llegar a la diminuta luz de una luciérnaga. La inmensa paz que penetraba mis poros era tan cálida y relajante que sentía como si mi cuerpo flotara lentamente y se fusionara con pequeñas ondas de humos rosados imaginarios._

_Hasta que un violento azote me obligó a caer de mi ensoñación, cayendo a un espeso río del que sólo percibía una ansiedad asfixiante. Sangre, el río era de sangre._

—_Ayúdame— Un susurro lejano y ancestral resonó por las paredes de mi cabeza._

_Comencé a sentir como varias manos y garras me arrastraban cada vez más al fondo. Mis pulmones comenzaban a necesitar aire y yo, al descuidadamente abrir la boca, absorbí bruscamente un denso sabor metálico que aplastaba todas mis entrañas y las comprimía dolorosamente hasta producirme una muerte rápida._

—_Estoy herido. Ayúdame, humana— La voz se volvía cada vez más cercana._

_Un suave pelaje comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en la mejilla, ahora me encontraba recostada sobre un lugar húmedo y fresco, como el bosque. Al intentar moverme varias punzadas descerrajas obligaron a tensar mis músculos dolorosamente. Estaba herida, muy herida._

_Mi respiración estaba muy apagada, sentí como si uno de mis pulmones hubiese sido perforado por algo, mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado pesado y me daba la impresión de que tenía más extremidades de las que una persona normal poseía._

—_Busca mi vida— El eco fue tan cercano a mí como si me lo hubiese susurrado en el oído, una escalofrió mortífero me ocasiono una sacudida innecesaria._

—_Despierta, Despierta._

* * *

**3**

—Sakura, despiértate ya —Oí como Deidara me despertaba mientras me sacudía el hombro energéticamente, a lo que yo respondí con un quejido para que me dejara dormir—. Aaahhh, ya estas despierta ¡Levante ya! ¡Que es muy tarde! —Lo que Deidara dijo me hizo reaccionar tan repentinamente que eso le produjo un sobresalto— Sakura, uno de estos días moriré de un paro cardiaco, y sólo será por tu culpa— Entrecerró los ojos desconfiadamente, intentando hacerme meter algo de culpa en una reacción que en mi caso, no fue más que impulsiva.

—¿Deidara? ¿Qué hora es?— Pregunté muy desorientada, eludiendo de paso la acusación que me estaba haciendo. Deidara parecía volver a la normalidad, o eso creí hasta que su aspecto se tornó demasiado serio. Era su mirada parecida a la que tenía cuando Sasori me había dicho esas cosas… un momento— ¿Y dónde está Sasori?— Me atreví a preguntar, cuando noté que la presencia de Sasori en el lugar, era nula.

—Se fue hace una hora— Contestó vagamente. Alcé una ceja, aprensiva ¿Hace una hora? ¿Cómo puede ser que haya dormido tanto? A decir verdad, yo sentí como si sólo fuese un abrir y cerrar de ojos instantáneo, casi como un parpadeo.

—¿Una hora, dices?— Realmente no lo creía, no sentí que haya dormido demasiado como para llegar a una hora, usualmente duermo alrededor de 20 minutos o media hora si estoy demasiado cansada en el día, pero nada más.

—Sí, quizás no espero a que fueras a dormir tanto, por eso se fue —Antes de que llegara a preguntarle algo más, vuelve decir rápidamente, atinando a mis pensamientos— Has dormido alrededor de dos horas, supusimos que te habías ido a otro lugar, por eso no quisimos despertarte, aunque como yo ya me estaba desesperando tuve que despertarte ahora —Me dijo en modo de disculpa (o eso pareció ser), rasco distraídamente una de sus mejillas, como si estuviese algo nervioso. Quizás era porque en esas situaciones yo reaccionaría más violentamente, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. Una embargadora incertidumbre se agitaba desesperadamente por mi cabeza, lo que Sasori me dijo hace horas me dejó con demasiadas incógnitas, no es que realmente le llegara a creer, pero…

¿Qué pasaría si lo que me decía era cierto? En ese caso ¿Para qué _"cazarían" _las creencias mitológicas? No creo que sea para mejorar el mundo ni nada por el estilo, no tienen la fachada de tener intenciones honestas y eso es lo que me preocupa ¿En qué demonios está metido Deidara? Creí que la situación no era tan grave, pero ahora que se un poco más de Akatsuki, ya no estoy segura de que Deidara siga ahí.

—Deidara —Le llamé, algo ida, en esos minutos de silencio permanecí pensando mucho sobre la situación anterior. Deidara, que estaba haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, volteo a verme con un gesto de interés— Si lo que Sasori me dijo fuera cierto, entonces… ¿Tú por qué estás con ellos? —Esa era la pregunta que me he estado formulando desde hace tiempo, aun no sabiendo los objetivos de Akatsuki, siempre quise saber cuál era lo que inspiró u obligó a Deidara introducirse en ese grupo.

Deidara no me contestó tan rápido como yo esperaba que lo hiciera, más bien, permaneció varios minutos en silencio, cabizbajo, como si fuese algo que lo destruyera lentamente y no tuviera otra escapatoria más que seguir en la misma situación. Ese pensamiento me ocasionó un horror que nunca creí sentir en mi vida, quizás Deidara…

—¿¡No me digas que te drogas!?— Exclamé horrorizada. Lo que me faltaba, sólo falta que Sasori se haya drogado con algo también y que todo eso lo haya dicho por los delirios en los que caía ¿Qué era lo que te ingirió? ¿Peyote, marihuana, metanfetaminas? Deidara al ver mi rostro contraído en una mueca de horror se alertó asustado al entender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No! ¡Yo nunca en mi vida he ingerido droga!... bueno, una vez cuando un amigo de Itachi me ofreció marihuana y de di varias caladas, también hubo una vez que Hidan me vendió hielo, y otra ocasión Zetsu me ofreció Lorazepam… – Me espanté más al oír eso, Deidara comprendió su error así que intento resolverlo – Ehh… pero sólo fue una vez y ya no quise, enserio, no he ingerido ninguna otra droga ni me he puesto a fumar – aclaró nervioso, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente para que no sacara conclusiones adelantadas.

Entrecerré los ojos con sospecha, no podía saber que me estaba diciendo la verdad o por lo menos no completamente, si a Deidara no le beneficiaba decirme todo, obviamente guardaría los detalles para no meterse en más problemas.

—Muy bien, te lo dejare pasar —dije no muy convencida de mi decisión — Pero aun no has respondido mi otra pregunta— Le espeté con el tono más serio que podía tener, al decir eso, la cara de Deidara volvió con la misma mueca que sólo me ocasiono más incertidumbre. Un silencio acompañado de un ambiente de lo más fúnebre y deprimente traspasó mi cuerpo como pequeñas agujas enterrándose, cada vez más profundo.

Creí que no me diría nada, sin embargo, cuando ya tenía la intención de dejar el tema por la paz, Deidara me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me aproximara. Me acerqué un poco más a él, algo alterada. Llevaba mucho tiempo que Deidara no me confiaba sus cosas confidenciales desde que supo que todo lo que me decía se lo terminaba diciendo a Ino. Lo admito, he cometido errores, suele pasar.

—Antes que te lo diga, júrame por tu cabello rosado que no se lo dirás a Ino ó no volverás a ver la luz de un nuevo día— Me amenazó algo serio (aunque lo que decía no lo parecía del todo). Torneé los ojos, algo incómoda, pero finalmente alcé mi mano derecha en señal de juramento.

—Palabra de exploradora— Respondí sonriente. Deidara frunció el entrecejo molesto.

—Tú no eres exploradora, habla enserio— Lanzó fastidiado. Yo sólo quería calmar el ambiente un poco.

—Bien, te lo juro, ó no soy pelirosa natural —dije. Mirando incómodamente a algún lugar mientras sentía el escepticismo de Deidara reflejado en sus pupilas— Y antes de que lo digas, sí, soy pelirosa natural, mi madre también tuvo el pelo así— Señalé mi cabello con incomodidad, no es la primera vez que me preguntan si me pinto el cabello.

—Pero tu padre es el del cabello rosa, no tu madre, quien es rubia cobrizo— Suspiré fastidiada al oír la voz de Deidara con ese tono pensativo tan sobreactuado, le mire con las cejas fruncidas. Quise morderme los labios en ese momento. Dado que es vergonzoso decir que mi padre tiene el cabello rosa a gente desconocida, suelo decir que proviene de mi madre. Mentiras piadosas, que ahora no lo son.

—¡Deidara!

—Está bien, está bien —suspiro cansinamente— Esto que te diré, no es algo que quiera realmente contar, y mucho menos recordarlo… pero, si lo que me dijo Sasori es verdad, entonces no tengo otra opción —Me extraño el hecho de que haya sacado a Sasori en la conversación ¿De qué habrán hablado esos dos mientras yo permanecí en mi séptimo sueño?— Verás, no entré a Akatsuki por decisión propia, algo me obligó a entrar —Aceptó con algo de resignación en sus palabras. Miré a Deidara con interés para que siguiera su relato, pues se había detenido un poco para pensarlo mejor, el prosiguió:

—Yo, al igual que tú, no creí nada de lo que me habían dicho de Akatsuki, hasta que… - Se pausó de nuevo, esta vez no parecía querer seguir hablando, noté que el permanecía ensimismado en sus recuerdos, los volvía a vivir de nuevo y advertí como una cara de sorpresa y horror se contorsionaban en su faz.

—¿"Hasta que…"?— Le incité a seguir. Al escuchar mi voz pareció haber regresado a la normalidad, pues el color pálido que había adquirido empezó a desaparecer.

—Hasta que… vi esos ojos y…— Sus ojos se agrandaron con un miedo indescriptible, una palidez exagerada pintó su piel, pareciera que lo que miraba al frente suyo fuera una de sus peores pesadillas. Volteé con confusión a buscar lo que Deidara miraba con tanto terror, pero no encontré nada, entendí entonces que el recuerdo que tuvo fue tan abrumador que lo había dejado de esa forma.

Su estado tan decadente me empezaba a preocupar demasiado, me culpé a mí misma por obligarlo a decirme esas cosas. De haber sabido que sufriría tanto ni se lo hubiese mencionado, pero ya era tarde, no podía evitar un hecho que inevitablemente ya ocurrió. Puse una mano sobre su hombro, noté como se sobresaltaba al sentir el contacto.

Al voltear a verme pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Sus facciones se tranquilizaban un poco

—Está bien si no me lo dices —Le dije comprensivamente, el me asintió pasivamente— Perdona si te hice recordar malos momentos— Me sentí terrible, ver a ese Deidara tan entusiasta y fuerte en un momento de vulnerabilidad, y todo por mi egoísta necesidad de saber más. Vaya que soy una buena amiga, haciendo sufrir a los demás.

Deidara negó suavemente.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos, ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre si llegas muy tarde —Las palabras de Deidara me sacaron repentinamente de mi ataque de culpa ¡Dios! ¡Mi madre! ¡Me va a colgar! Deidara pareció notar mi alteración, por lo que me sonrió muy divertido, y por supuesto, a mi no me pareció nada divertido el asunto.

Finalmente Deidara me acompaño hasta medio camino a mi casa (No era un loco suicida para enfrentarse a la furia de mi madre). Pero a pesar de todo lo que me había pasado ese día, todavía sentía más incertidumbre por todo lo que pasaba dentro de ese grupo al que hace varios meses atrás Deidara había entrado, y sobre todo, me intrigaba cada vez más su amigo, Sasori.

Ese tipo… ¿Qué tiene pensado realmente? Todo esto es demasiado intrigante e irreal. Pareciese que he entrado a un mundo completamente diferente y que en cada paso que daba me acercaba cada vez más a él sin que yo lo notara.

Era una sensación extraña, como acercarse a un desconocido sintiendo en él una familiaridad extravagante.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? —Mis pasos se dieron un ridículo tropiezo con algo que rodó por el suelo. Lo miré fijamente, era extraño, una especie de bola que emitía una luz muy intensa, extrañamente no me llegó a encandilar. Sentí una enorme curiosidad al ver que no tenía fuente de energía que produjera aquella luz. Impactada, recogí aquella bola entre mis manos, tenía más o menos el tamaño de una cebolla, incluso podría confundirlo con una, pero no lo era— ¿De dónde habrá venido esto? Se ve muy frágil, me sorprende que no tenga rayones o alguna grieta— La examiné con una minuciosidad muy rara en mí. Efectivamente, no tenía ningún raspón o grieta, ilesa de cualquier golpe o roce violento.

—¡_Shi…Shimata_! ¡He perdido mi _Hoshi no Tama_! ¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Dónde está?!... ¡Ah! ¡Tú! ¡Humana! ¡Tú lo tienes!— Oí una vocecita gritar atolondradamente por detrás de mí, giré para ver quién era el que provocaba tanto escándalo con la mentada Hoshi no Tama, probablemente algún loco que es fanático a los Kitsune y esas cosas.

No obstante, lo que me encontré pasaba más allá de una simple burla. No vi a nadie frente a mí, sin embargo, las voces seguían ahí, insistentes con la fiereza de un niño exigiendo vivazmente atención.

Debajo de mi me encontré a un zorro y… ¡Me estaba hablando! ¡Un zorro parlante! ¡Dios mío! ¡Nada más que sepa que ese Sasori me metió algo y lo mato! ¡Esto es una alucinación! ¡Sí, debe de ser eso!

—T…Tú… Ha…Hablas— Tartamudeé con la palabra sorpresa estampada en mi cara. El pequeño zorro pareció sorprenderse también de que le haya hablado, pero luego pareció volver a su rabieta.

—¡Claro que te estoy hablando! ¿Qué esperas que diga? ¿_Kyu, Nyu, Nya_? —Preguntó ofendido— Por tu cara parece que nunca en tu vida te has topado con un Kitsune— rió divertido, burlándose de mi mueca, pero yo no dejaba de estar atónita.

¡Un zorro parlanchín! ¡Delante de mí hay un maldito zorro que se burla en mi cara!

El zorro dejó de reírse al notar que yo no le reclamaba nada o que su comentario me ofendiera, lo que le provocó en él algún tipo de reacción que se podría interpretar como sorpresa.

—Oh, vaya… ¿De verdad nunca te has topado con un Kitsune? —Se señaló con una de sus patitas delanteras. Yo asentí levemente— Bueno, no es que eso no me impresione —entrecerró sus ojos azules, mirando de lado, como si algo le produjera una combinación de enojo y tristeza— Ya no hay muchos zorros por aquí, por lo menos no en el mundo de los humanos— Su comentario me conmovió de alguna forma, me hacía pensar, que por desgracia, fue él único que sobrevivió a una terrible catástrofe.

—O…Oye —Me anime a hablarle, el Kitsune me miró algo perdido ¿Es mi imaginación o todos últimamente están muy melancólicos?— ¿Esto es tuyo? Has hablado sobre una _Hoshi no Tama_. Es esta ¿no? —Le mostré la bola que tenía en la mano, el zorro se acercó a mí, hipnotizado por aquella esfera luminosa— No quiero que te mueras ni nada por el estilo, así que mejor te lo doy —le ofrecí amablemente. La cabeza del zorro pareció agacharse apenado. De verdad no deseaba que un Kitsune tan bonito se muriera (aunque es el primero que veo), su pelaje parecía ser agradable al tacto y sus colores rojizos parecían desprender brillos dorados, tenía tres colas y unos hermosos ojos azules celestes. No tenía idea de que los Kitsune tendrían ese color de ojos, los esperaba rojos, amarillos o violetas, pero no azules.

El zorro se miró dubitativo, debatiéndose si agarrar su _Hoshi no Tama_ o no. Alce una ceja extrañada, iba a preguntarle porque no la agarraba, pero justo antes de que abriera incluso los labios…

—¡Y…Yo te lo agradezco, como agradecimiento cuidare de ti y de tu familia!— El gritó entusiasta del Kitsune casi provoca que me caiga en bruces contra el suelo. Sin entender porque, me empecé a reír nerviosamente mientras que sudaba frío.

—Oye, gracias por tu oferta, pero no es necesario que me pagues con protección. Estoy bien así, no busco protección de un Kitsune ni nada por el estilo— El zorro pareció sorprenderse de mi respuesta, pero luego volvió con un tono muy decidido.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Justamente porque no hayas esperado un bien propio me obliga a ofrecerte mi protección! Además tú has podido verme desde el principio. Llevo muchas décadas de no encontrarme con humanos así… que no sean de propósitos destructivos, claro— Aclaró algo perturbado.

Me pregunto si… Akatsuki tendrá algo que ver con esto.

Por Kami, todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido ¡¿Por qué Deidara se encuentra en un estado tan vulnerable al recordar sus inicios en Akatsuki?! ¡¿Y qué es lo que busca Sasori de mí?! Y sobre todo… ¡¿Qué hace un kitsune ofreciéndome su protección?!

* * *

_**Hoshi no Tama** - _Se traduce como _"Esferas de estrella" _Se le llaman así a unas esferas que bien, los Kitsune los llevan en el hocico o en la cola, se dice que si un Kitsune permanece mucho tiempo separado de su _Hoshi no Tama_, este morirá. (Para más información, el Wikipedia xD).

**_Nyu, Kyu, Nya _**- Son onomatopeyas que usan personajes como Lucy (Elfen Lied), With (DNAngel) y… gatos (Hum, cualquier manga con gatos)… en ese orden.

Aclaración: No tengo del todo claro cómo se realizan estos lazos de humanos con Kitsune, recientemente vi en un anime (fuente no demasiado apegada al folklore original) que es por medio de un contrato, y eso tiene sentido, aunque lo del todo el modo en el que se hace en ese anime. De todos modos no hago mención de ello en el fic, pero quiero aclararlo en caso de que alguien quiera tocar ese punto :)

¡Gracias a H_arlett_, _monse_, _Musas 555_,_ rossmery_ y _lizzy-chan_ por sus reviews!


	4. Capitulo III

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo III.

El Nombre de la Espiral.

Por _Margot Kraehe_

* * *

**1**

El lado oscuro del mundo: la noche. Miles de monstruosas sombras apoderándose de cada rincón abandonado, del miedo y la opresión en los turbios caminos, alumbrados débilmente por los postes de luz. Las siluetas tomando formas amorfas, persiguiendo y devorando las almas desfallecidas encadenadas a sus asuntos pendientes.

Las cabezas de las víctimas siendo partidas y aplastadas por un puño furioso, salpicando de sangre; amaestrados llantos desgarrando sus gargantas, manos húmedas y pútridas temblando junto al susurro del viento, largos cabellos negros que ocultan terroríficamente los vidriosos y demoniacos ojos espectrales.

El deforme rostro fantasmal detrás de la máscara. La belleza escondida dentro de la repulsión.

—No entiendo cómo llegue a meterme en esta situación— Me lamenté, suspirando.

El kitsune me había seguido hasta mi casa. En el camino seguía insistiendo en ofrecerme compañía como muestra de gratitud por devolverle su _Hoshi no Tama_. Tuvimos un debate innecesario en ese eterno transcurso. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, surgió la noticia de que ninguno de mis familiares podía verlo. Eso en principio me supuso un alivio, el Kitsune explicaba que eran muy pocos los humanos quienes podían verle. El problema comenzó cuando el Kitsune se agitó emocionado con los _"instrumentos humanos", _pues llevaba varias décadas sin establecer contacto con alguno.

Así que estuvo moviéndose de un lado hacia otro: mirando esto, tocando aquello, saltando en eso, mordiendo lo otro. Para mi desgracia, era tan desordenado y descuidado, que rompió unos cuantos objetos electrónicos y de porcelana. Al final tuve que responsabilizarme de sus actos, diciendo que había sido culpa mía por un resbalón que tuve. Terminé horrorizando a mis padres, quienes me dejaron una semana castigada y un mes completo sin mesada.

Vaya suerte la mía.

En recuento a los sucesos extraño de hoy: al parecer estoy siendo acosada por Sasori, el amigo de Deidara; cuando Deidara precisamente se está comportando extraño, intento hablar con él y se pone aún más extraño; un Kitsune me aparece de la nada y me ofrece (más bien, obligándome a aceptar) su protección, que ahora sólo me mete en problemas por su impulsiva curiosidad.

Sí, vaya que mi suerte esta maldita.

—La verdad es que… parece que en vez de protección, lo que me traes son problemas— Dije entrecerrando los ojos, mirando al kitsune con resentimiento.

Al sentir el zorro mis intenciones, su pelaje se sacude graciosamente con un escalofrió. Se detuvo en mirar con esa curiosidad de niño pequeño mi habitación para girarse lentamente hacia mí. Su rostro estaba algo apenado y varias gotitas de sudor se advertían en su pelaje (algo que me pareció muy raro porque nunca he visto un animal sudar). Sin embargo, no espere su reacción siguiente.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise ocasionarte problemas! —Gritó entusiasta, hincándose y haciendo extravagantes reverencias repetidas veces— ¡Prometo ser bueno! ¡Por favor, déjame pagar mi deuda!— Le miré interrogativa ¿Cuál deuda? ¿Se refería a que le devolviera esa bola? No tenía sentido. Entiendo que eso sea muy preciado para él, pero su personalidad tan sumisa y automutilada parecía una exageración.

—O…Oye, no es para que te lo tomes enserio, solo te devolví lo que se te perdió, no es que te haya salvado la vida o algo así— Respondí, sonriendo forzosamente. Negué con las manos para darle a entender que podría tomarlo con más ligereza, no me gusta presionar a la gente cuando tiene que hacer algo o preocuparla por los acontecimientos. No me sentía que me debiera algo ese Kitsune, por eso no quería que se sintiera obligado a pagarme. Parecía fruncir algo por encima de sus ojos, logré adivinar que era determinación y probablemente una futura escena heroíca.

—¡Pero, realmente salvaste mi vida! ¡Por descuidado perdí mi _Hoshi no Tama_ y tú lograste escucharme! Gracias a eso sigo vivo… además, te hice pasar un mal rato antes de que despertarás— Lo último no logre escucharlo, ya que bajo a propósito el nivel de su voz. Fue extraño, pero habría jurado que no hacía todo esto sólo por _"salvarle la vida"_. Parecía verse con culpa, aunque no supe de que trataba. Se miraba todo muy sospechoso.

Suspire con cansancio. Tal parecía que no lograría librarme de las insistencias del Kitsune, no podía culparlo de nada, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo… bueno, de los destrozos que ha ocasionado por supuesto que lo responsabilizaré. Coloque mis puños recargados en mi cadera y miré por unos momentos. Ahora que lo pienso, se miraba algo desnutrido ¿Es que acaso no ha comido nada?

Un ruido extraño proveniente de la barriga del animal me hizo quitar todas mis dudas.

—Je je, lo siento. No he comido en días— Se disculpó, bajando sus la cabeza y sus orejas rojizas. Una sonrisa se me formó en los labios, no podía negarle nada a ese animal, se miraba demasiado noble y sincero como para negarle algo. Además, su aspecto era demasiado enternecedor.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —Le respondí con una sonrisa más amplia al verle mas nervioso con mi respuesta—. Pues… por ahora no tengo cosas que coman los kitsune, sólo tengo Ramen ¿Te gustaría comer eso?— El Kitsune me asiente frenéticamente.

—Como llevo mucho tiempo sin ingerir comida, lo más probable es que cualquier cosa que coma me parezca deliciosa— No supe si reírme por su comentario o sentir lástima por él, opte por reírme al final. A decir verdad, no gusto de sentir lástima ni compadecer a los demás, no me gusta que nadie sienta eso por mí, por eso no quiero sentirlo por nadie.

Me dirigí con normalidad a la cocina, con el zorro siguiendo mis pasos. Abrí la alacena y vi como la mayor parte de lo que había en el estante eran sopas instantáneas de Ramen. No era que realmente fuésemos unos aficionados al ramen, lo que sucede es que compramos una despensa completa, pero casi nadie come ramen y simplemente terminaba por acumularse en la alacena. Agarre uno, quitándole el plástico de seguridad, calenté agua aparte hasta que hirviera y lo escurrí en el vaso de fon.

—Tenemos que esperarnos tres minutos para que esté listo— le informé de forma casual. El zorro asintió sin decirme nada, lo cual me pareció muy raro porque desde que me lo encontré no paraba de hablarme y puntualizar mucho las reglas que tenían establecidos entre los Kitsune y lo poderoso que sería una vez que esté completamente curado.

Oh, es verdad, olvide mencionarlo. Al parecer, este zorro se había metido en graves problemas con otros animales mágicos por razones que no me ha mencionado. Aunque terminó "ganándole" a todos (sospecho que eso lo alardeo), termino muy debilitado y la situación empeoró cuando se encontró con humanos que parecían no tener buenas intenciones con él_. "Dones parecidos a los de nosotros"_, fue lo que dijo para definirlos.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de humanos, mucho menos reunidos. Como sus sentidos están más familiarizados con los instintos sobrenaturales, usualmente son muy rechazados por los otros de su especie y suelen siempre estar solitarios, por eso me extrañó verlos en grupo— Me comentó en aquel momento, para ese entonces apenas llevaba medio camino recorrido a mi casa.

No sé porque, pero este relato me hizo pensar rápidamente en Sasori y Deidara.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Tu no serás uno de ellos? Cuando estoy muy débil hay menos probabilidad de que un humano me logre ver, porque mi presencia es más débil y difícil de localizar. Eso me hace pensar que tienes mucha sensibilidad espiritual— Dirigió sus rasgados y astutos ojos hacia mí, con señas acusadoras.

¿Debí de tomar ese comentario como un cumplido o una ofensa? Tarde un poco en reaccionar al darme cuenta que, aunque parecía reconocer habilidades, que hasta yo misma ignoraba y desconocía, también me acusaba de traidora. Quizás podría reaccionar de una manera pasiva negándolo inocentemente, pero vamos, eso no va conmigo. En vez de eso…

—¡¿Y yo para qué demonios quisiera engañarte con eso?! ¡Si estas tomando mi gesto como una falsa amabilidad entonces puedes largarte de aquí y dejarme sola! ¡Yo desde el principio te he dicho que no quiero nada tuyo! Además… ¿Para qué quiero un Kitsune?— Exploté enojada ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? Pero lo que le dije fue cierto: yo no tengo intenciones de que me dé nada suyo ni que me deba algo, sólo lo hice porque me sentiría culpable si la vida de un animal muere por mi culpa, eso me perseguiría por toda mi existencia. No lo parece, pero no me gusta aprovecharme de la amabilidad de alguien más.

Me pregunto si aparentaré otra cosa.

—Oye humana —Me llamo el Kitsune con un obvio tono de aburrimiento— ¿Ya pasaron esos tres minutos que dijiste?— Preguntó arrastrando las últimas palabras.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿No sabía que era un minuto? Ahora que lo pienso, quizás a estas criaturas no les interese medir el tiempo y esas cosas como a los humanos. Y yo de tonta diciéndole: _"Tenemos que esperarnos tres minutos"_ ¡Kami-sama, esto se gana el premio al mejor gesto ignorante del mundo! Olvidé completamente que con quien hablaba era un zorro completamente ajeno al contexto urbano… posiblemente me emocioné mucho con eso de que hablaba.

—Oh, sí. Ya han pasado los tres minutos —Respondí algo ida, mirando por el rabillo del ojo que ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que le agregué agua caliente al Ramen instantáneo. Nota mental: Enseñarle al zorro como hacer el mismo su Ramen instantáneo y la medición del tiempo humano (Quizá el orden deba ser al revés) —. Y no me digas humana, tengo nombre ¿sabes? Llámame Sakura— Le respondí sonrientemente y giró hacia otra dirección como si estuviera apenado.

—Sa… Sakura— Puedo decirlo sin sentirme culpable, es muy enternecedor ver un zorrito tartamudear de manera tan tímida ¡No saben cuántas ganas tuve de abrazarlo! Ah… no Sakura, contrólate ¿Dónde está tu fuerte temperamento y tu firmeza de hielo?...

Ahora que lo pienso, yo no tengo nada de eso.

—¿Sabes cómo usar lo palillos?— Pregunté curiosa. Desde el principio me cuestioné si se lo tomaría como cualquier animal que mete el hocico ó si agarrará los palillos, con lo mágico que es. Sería muy gracioso ver a un zorro agarrando unos palillos y comiendo Ramen, de fotografía.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Actuaba indignado por mi pregunta. Tomo los palillos con sus patitas ennegrecidas y comenzó a hacer intentos por atrapar los fideos. Desgraciadamente, sus patas eran tan pequeñas y cortas que eso le imposibilitaba el agarrarlos correctamente— Eh… ya casi lo tengo… sólo que estoy un poco fuera de práctica— Se excusó mientras seguía con sus vanos intentos de pescar algo.

—Eehh… ¿Seguro que puedes?— Intenté ahogar una de mis risitas, pero no fue posible y el Kitsune terminó oyéndolo. Frunció el entrecejo molesto e hizo un puchero muy gracioso.

—¡C-Claro que puedo!... Es sólo que, siempre comía con una apariencia humana, y como los palillos fueron hechos para las manos humanas… por eso se me dificulta comer así— bajo su mirada, apenado. Tal vez para él es difícil admitir ese tipo de cosas, pero el orgullo me parece demasiado humano como para asemejarlo en un ser mágico. Aparte de eso, era un hecho muy lógico, los humanos hacen las cosas para su beneficio y basándose en sus propias capacidades; por ello, a cualquier otro ser se le dificultaría imitar los mismos pasos que los humanos.

—¿Y por qué no te_ conviertes_ en humano?— Fue una interrogativa ingenua. Sin darme cuenta cometí un cruel error, pero antes de que pudiera remediarlo el Kitsune ya estaba hablando.

—Créeme que lo haría sino estuviese tan débil —Resaltó sus palabras con ironía. Sonreí apenada al darme cuenta que el mismo kitsune había olvidado ese desperfecto y por comentario se lo he hecho recordar. Mi intención era de animarle un poco y terminé empeorando la situación— ¡Oh! ¡Esto es delicioso! ¡Es el manjar de los dioses!— Exclamó con una emoción tan desbordante que casi hace que me caiga de la silla, de hecho, casi me sucede al ver que comía sin palillos y metía su hocico al ramen para engullirlo vorazmente.

¡Si hubiera hecho eso desde el principio no habría tenido tanto problema!...pero, ahora que lo pienso…

—Oye, tú no me has dicho tu nombre ¿tienes uno?— Mencioné casualmente. Sus violentos movimientos de absorción se detuvieron al instante, parece que toque un punto serio, pero no sé como una pregunta tan común puede hacerlo. El lugar se inundó de un silencio incómodo, tuve que moverme de diez nuevas formas que no creí que podría lograr. La seriedad que presenciaba me ocasionaba un nerviosismo impertinente, manipulaba con burla los temblores de mi cuerpo.

—Yo no tengo nombre— Soltó con amargura. Quizás no debí decirle nada, cada vez más me siento peor y más idiota ¿es que no hay nada que pueda hacer bien? Mire distraídamente el tazón de ramen que ahora el zorro miraba con poco apetito. Que no tenga un nombre es algo triste ¿Qué pasara si alguien quiere buscarlo o algo? Lo que dijo hace unas horas se me vino a la mente ¿y si realmente todos le odiaran? Posiblemente prefieren olvidar a esa clase de seres, antes que recordarlos.

Pero si alguien que quisiera conocerlo intentara llamarlo, no podría nunca encontrarlo. Nunca voltearía hacia ti, porque no hay una palabra para él con el cual puedas identificarlo.

—Un nombre— Susurré absorta en mis pensamientos.

Miré como en el tazón de Ramen flotaba una pequeña espiral rosada, incluso esa pequeña cosa tiene un nombre; es pequeñita y casi sin importancia, pero lo nombran para siempre recordarlo y grabar ese nombre en su mente, eternamente. Me pregunto si un nombre te haría eterno, si fuese así, entonces este Kitsune no sería eterno aunque viviera la eternidad. Sin algo para definirlo, simplemente no existe y sería aún más pequeño que ésta espiral.

Ahora recuerdo, su nombre era…

—Naruto —dije de repente. Ese era su nombre, como un remolino, algo que puede hacer daño y que arrasa con cualquier cosa ¡Como en la provincia de Uzumaki! ¡Ahí hay muchos remolinos!— ¡Llámate Naruto!— El Kitsune me miró sorprendido, parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero al final se quedó callado.

Lo estaba pensando.

—¿Así quieres que me llame?— Una iluminada curiosidad brillaba en sus retinas. Eso me llamó la atención, un cambio tan brusco, de un estado depresivo a esa pequeña bola de pelos rojiza con una enternecedora mirada. Estaba impresionada.

—B-Bueno, no es que tenga que ser obligatorio llamarte así. Sólo se me ocurrió —Mire algo apenada al tazón de ramen. Realmente había sido un acto impulsivo y torpe de mi parte, pero no lo podía evitarlo. Quizás, quizás me pregunto eso por…

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Si no te gusta el nombre, no te llames así, si no quieres!

—No, está bien. Me gusta el nombre —La pequeña y poca audible voz del zorro apenas llego a mis oídos—. De ahora en adelante, puedes decirme Naruto— Aceptó con algo de incómoda timidez. Era realmente tierno así, pero me parecía algo difícil asumir esa personalidad con la extrovertida y escandalosa actitud que tomaba en principio.

Quizás, esa sea una apariencia para hacerse ver más fuerte ante los que te quieran hacerle daño. Debe ser doloroso ser odiado por todos, incluso para un ser mágico. Sentir aquel rechazo suele lastimarnos mucho y matarnos lentamente, ahogándonos en una asfixiante depresión hasta morir por nuestras propias manos.

La melancolía, puede llegar a ser tan peligrosa.

En mis labios formé una entusiasta sonrisa para borrar esos pensamientos tan deprimentes ¡No es tiempo de pensar en ello! ¡Hay que mirar siempre en alto y ser mejores cada día!

—Entonces, te llamaré Naruto— Le dije sonriente. Naruto me respondió con un efusivo sonido de emoción y una alegría desbordante, tan digna de él.

En las pocas horas que me quedaban hasta mi hora de dormir, logré conocer algunas cosas más de Naruto. Una nueva que ambos descubrimos es que le fascina el ramen, más que ninguna otra comida en el mundo. También descubrí que tenía una rivalidad con un Tanuki que vivía por los alrededores (¡Como en los cuentos folklóricos!), no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero al parecer esta encarnizada rivalidad nació de una pequeña broma inocente que Naruto le había hecho al Tanuki; al parecer a él no le pareció tan inocente y juró vengarse de él. Desde entonces ambos se emprenden una batalla de travesuras, como dos niños pequeños.

Después de enseñarle la medición del tiempo que utilizan los humanos y como preparar su ramen, tuve que prepararnos para ir a dormir, en el caso de Naruto, lo único que pude hacer por él era improvisarle una cama. Agradezco que haya conservado la canasta en donde dormía antes mi gato, el cual hace meses huyó de casa. Con eso sólo puse unas mantas limpias encima, para que el olor de gato no penetrara mucho. De todos modos mañana lo lavaré para que Naruto se sienta más a gusto.

Esto es casi como tener una mascota, con excepción de que puedes conversar con él y que tiene un apetito voraz, más que la de cualquier gato.

Naruto pareció estar cómodo en la canasta y se durmió rápidamente. No pude dormir al instante, aún estaba algo sorprendida por lo que me había pasado ese día, eran tantas cosas en un solo día y eso me pareció agobiante: conocer a ese tipo, Sasori; la aparición de este estrambótico Kitsune. Es demasiada aventura para la vida de rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada. Decidí no pensarlo tanto y me dormí antes de darme cuenta. Pero…

¿Por qué tuve el presentimiento de que estaba siendo vigilada cuando iba de camino a casa? ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

* * *

**2**

—_Ya te encontré, Kitsune— Una voz grave y masculina hizo adefesio en los oídos. La figura del inhóspito visitante bajó del techo, donde había permanecido hace unos minutos. Se puso bajo camuflaje magistralmente, para no ser detectado por los agudos sentidos del zorro, un rotundo éxito. Se escabulló por el suelo en cuatro patas, moviéndose rastreramente, más alarmante que una araña._

_Sus miembros no eran de carne y hueso, sólo tejidos humanos y madera hueca, su larga melena muerta caía hasta la tela desgarrada y sucia de su humilde traje. La marioneta se detuvo al tener frente a su presencia la pequeña bola de pelos abultada en la canasta._

_Un movimiento violento fue descubierto por el zorro, quien lo esquivó velozmente._

—_¡Entonces si eras tú el que me estaba siguiendo! ¡Maldito humano! ¡Da la cara! ¡Eres un cobarde por andar protegiéndote detrás de tus marionetas! ¡Eres un debilucho!— Vociferó furioso Naruto, mostrando sus afilados colmillos en una sangrienta promesa. Se advirtió rápidamente la presencia de otro sujeto en la ventana, su silueta sólo se definía por los débiles rayos de la luna y los incandescentes faroles que se colaban a través del vidrio. El color de su melena rojiza provocó escalofríos en el zorro._

—_Tú eres… el humano de aquella vez— Susurró con un rencor que arrastraba sus palabras. Sasori ni siquiera se inmuto por el odio que parecía sentir Naruto hacia él._

—_No hagas mucho ruido, despertarás a Sakura— Dijo con simpleza. No parecía importarle si despertaba o no._

—_¡Tu! ¡¿De dónde conoces a Sakura?!— Exigió molesto al advertir la posible relación que Sasori tendría con Sakura. Posiblemente, ella también estaría en problemas por su culpa— Me he atado a ella innecesariamente— se quejó por lo bajo, con una terrible culpabilidad azotando su cuerpo, extrayendo en cada uno de sus tejidos una energía de prepotencia que no podía disminuir en ningún momento._

—_Quizá… el atarte a ella, pudo haber sido la salvación de ambos— Contesto Sasori, casi sin pensarlo. Se reprendió mentalmente por decir aquella estupidez._

_Con unos hilos muy delgados e invisibles movió la marioneta para que atacara al zorro. Naruto se apartó lo más veloz que pudo, pero en su apuro terminó lastimándose a sí mismo con una de sus patas, lo que le obligó a caer._

—_¡M-Maldición!_

_La marioneta se acercó al zorro con una seguridad obvia, listo para lanzar el ataque final._

—_Aun estás muy débil como para defenderte, Kitsune. No te preocupes por Sakura, seguro comprenderá, igual que lo hizo con su gato._

—_¿Su gato? —Cuestionó, confundido— ¡¿No me digas que se trata de…?!_

—_Así es, ella sin saberlo se había quedado con un Nekotama —Con un último movimiento de sus manos convocó el último ataque, provocando el alarido de dolor en Naruto, la inconsciencia predominó en su cuerpo al instante. Con otro movimiento, ordenó a la marioneta recoger a Naruto. Giró hacia donde estaba Sakura y se acercó lentamente— La droga que puse en su bebida pronto perderá su efecto —Dejó que una de sus manos soltaran los cables subvisibles que manipulaban las acciones de la marioneta. Con sus dedos rozó suavemente el rostro de Sakura, la cual no parecía percibir nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior._

—_No mentí cuando te dije que me interesabas, pero al final sólo es un interés egoísta— Con esas últimas palabras tomó de nuevo los hilos que manejaban a la marioneta y desapareció silenciosamente entre las sombras, como un fantasma._

* * *

Quizás haya sido mi imaginación, pero por un momento… creí que alguien acariciaba mi rostro. Era tan fría su mano y tan poco afectuoso su gesto, que el sentirlo en mi piel sólo me provocó un miedo aterrador.

* * *

[Continuará...]

**Comentarios:** ¡Gracias a _Monse, Jude-Chan, lizzy-chan, XkeLly-cHanX, oOIsisOo, Harlett, Musa 555, Belu-Saku, Lisha_ y a _Alexa Hiwatari_ por sus reviews, de verdad ke me animan mucho a querer seguir escribiendo! nWn Weno, nos leeremos a la proxima ¡Suerte para todos en sus estudios y no anden de flojas como yo! xDD


	5. Capitulo IV

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo IV.

El beso de la lluvia.

Por _Margot Kraehe._

* * *

**1**

La mañana se deslizaba con una lentitud indescriptible, se bañaba con tonos rojizos, los fríos y superficiales edificios de la ciudad renacían en un poético florecimiento. La llamada de un nuevo comienzo dentro de una rutina frívola, el despertar matutino con los continuos tintineos de la alarma en el reloj. Párpados que se abrían pesados, pensamientos que se dedicaban a sacar palabras tan incoherentes y lejanas que no se llegaría a saber si realmente se dijo o se pensó. Pasos lentos y cansinos que les conducían hacía algún lugar predecible y dinámico.

La aburrida vida de estudiante, lleno de fiestas, juergas y de más adicciones podridas que provocaban un pasajero gozo de libertinaje. A esta edad aun nos sorprendíamos como niños pequeños sobre tan nefasto mundo repleto de humanos, orientados a indagar más en el, olvidándonos vilmente de lo excitante que era descubrir las cosas simples.

Lo que ya sabemos no nos sorprende. Anhelar el pasado puede ser negar descubrir el futuro e inexistir en el presente ¿Vivir una rutina nos hará alguien que viva el presente? ¿O simplemente creamos la rutina para hacernos creer eso nosotros mismos?

—Me pregunto a dónde se habrá ido Naruto— Soplé, aún medio adormilada, mirando por la ventana de mi habitación como pequeñas gotas de lluvia en forma de lágrimas chorreaban por el cristal, que daba cara al ambiente de afuera. Ino me llamó, diciendo que no habrá clases hoy, porque los techos de la escuela goteaban mucho y los desperfectos conducían el agua estancada hasta la planta baja. Si no fuera porque Ino salía con uno de los intendentes nuevos de la escuela, ya estaría afuera en medio de la lluvia, viendo como las puertas de la escuela eran cerradas en mis narices sin ninguna consideración.

Aunque el paisaje mojado que me ofrecía el caer copioso y deprimente de la lluvia me daba una tranquilidad muy agradable, en esos momentos mis sentimientos no lograron corresponder a esa descripción. El fundamente era simple y hasta quizá algo absurdo: Naruto ya no estaba aquí.

Era extraño, no pensé que huiría de mí en la noche, no parecía que quisiera irse ni nada por el estilo. Posiblemente se sentía muy obligado a cumplir con ese trato que se autopropuso. Finalmente no pudo con eso y terminó huyendo de mi casa. No voy a negarlo, me duele un poco que un zorro tan divertido y parlanchín (aunque algo tedioso) se haya ido sin decir tan siquiera adiós. Por otra parte, me preocupa enormemente el hecho de que él ahora esté afuera, expuesto al clima y sin recuperarse completamente.

—Espero que Naruto esté bien —dije con un tono preocupado ¿Y cómo no preocuparme si se fue sin decirme nada, y tan débil? Sólo espero que esté bien y que nada malo le pase… sobre todo si Akatsuki se está dedicando a _cazar_ este tipo de seres, pero… ahora que lo pienso— ¿Los Kitsune se enfermarán?— Pensé en voz alta, sin consultar la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

—Hmmm… pues quizá no, pero si tú no te despegas de la ventana, sí que te vas a enfermar— La voz burlona y pícara de Deidara resonó por las paredes de mi habitación. Al encontrarme en un momento de ensimismamiento, sólo me dio por reaccionar con sobresaltos y sorpresa.

—¡Waaahh! ¡Deidara! —Sobresalté espantada al no haberme advertido de su presencia antes, por instinto me cubrí con la cortina de la ventana para que no viera algo que no fuese mi cara— ¡¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí?! ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?— Pregunte histérica. No era por exagerar ni nada por el estilo ¡Pero me dio un tremendo susto! Y además…

—Hmmm… entonces al final si terminaste usando la pijama de dos piezas que Ino te había regalado la navidad pasada —Tomó una posee que lo instruía como pensativo y maduro al llevarse una mano por debajo del mentón y acariciar a este con el dedo gordo— Mmn… Sakura, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi en paños… —Lo callé, lanzándole con toda la fuerza de mi brazo derecho una almohada. Fue tanta mi fuerza y tan torpe su distracción que termino tirado en el suelo— ¡Ouh! Cada vez te vuelvas más y más agresiva conmigo— Se quejó mientras se incorporaba lastimosamente.

—¡Tú fuiste el que empezó! Y además ¡¿Qué es toda esa palabrería pervertida?! ¡¿Con quién te has estado juntando?! ¿Con el cara de mujeriego de Hidan?— Le regañé elevando el volumen de mi voz hasta dejar mi garganta áspera. Cuando Deidara se toma esas confianzas me pone algo alterada.

—Pues… ahora que lo dices… últimamente me he estado juntando con Itachi y Zetsu, pero ninguno de esos dos diría cosas tan atrevidas— Razonó en voz alta. Me imaginé a mí misma en una parodia caricaturesca, con una venita palpitando amenazante en mi sien ¿Qué no puede guardarse ese comentario en sus pensamientos? Pase mi mano por la frente y la arrastre hasta caer del mentón con fastidio.

—Deidara— Le llamé con voz muy seria y ronca. No pareció reaccionar rápidamente, volteó lentamente hacia mí como si apenas hubiese oído algo, y segundos después pareció entender que le hablaba con voz de pocos amigos. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor empezaron a escurrirse en su frente con nerviosismo, me conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que ese tono de voz que empleaba no era buena señal para que pudiera seguir viviendo.

—Hmm… ¿Qué pasa Sakura?— Preguntó con voz algo temblorosa. No sé qué apariencia debí de haber tenido en ese momento, pero por un momento me imagine cabizbaja con un halo se sombra tapando mis ojos de forma misteriosa y peligrosa, junto con un flujo violento de "_ki_" siendo expulsado de mi cuerpo (Lo acepto, he visto Dragon Ball). Me reiría de eso si no fuese porque el enojo me dominaba.

—¡LÁR-GA-TE DE A-QUÍ!— Vociferé en un sonoro grito de bestialidad, y vaya que fue efectivo. A los pocos minutos Deidara ya se había esfumado de mi habitación, dejando un rastro de humo por detrás de sus pasos.

Cuando verifiqué que ya no había ningún intruso en mi casa resoplé un suspiro de alivio y cansancio. Me dirigí vagamente al borde de mi cama y me dejé caer sobre el sin culpabilidades. Mi piel saboreó sobre esos lánguidos minutos la textura de mis sábanas mal acomodadas y mis almohadas revueltas entre ellas, junto con varios ositos, conejitos y demás animalitos de felpa de los cuales, la mayoría ya debió de haber quedado en el suelo. Sin embargo, no tuve el suficiente tiempo para degustar de ese suave tacto. Repentinamente mi mente, que reposaba en calma, se vio violentamente azotada por una fuerte oleada de angustia y preocupación: de nuevo estaba pensando en Naruto.

—No importa que se haya ido de aquí, me sigue preocupando —Compartí un reflexivo silencio con mi habitación— ¿Porqué será… —Lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho, que ejercía una presión muy molesta—… que me siento así? Apenas lo conocí, pero es como si…— Mis palabras cesaron cuando un pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

—_Como si un sentimiento antiguo y duradero nos hubiera enlazado_— Pensé inmediatamente. Ahora que lo recuerdo, usualmente en las historias del folklore se habla de que si le ponías un nombre a un demonio o criatura mágica, esa te obedecería como si tu fueses su amo ¿Podría ser eso? Pero si fuese así ¿También provocaría esos sentimientos?

Me pregunto… si realmente fue sólo eso, o si algo más intervino.

Después de soplar un suspiro fatigado, _sentí_ un movimiento lento pero precipitado venir del otro lado de la pared. Por alguna extraña razón pensé que sería Deidara que estaba ahí, recargado, cruzado de brazos y piernas con una mirada dirigida al vacío y facciones marcadas con seriedad. Una seriedad que nunca llegué a ver y que estaba llena de un brillo de ira y tristeza. Al escucharme suspirar, dejó de darle más vueltas a sus pensamientos y se fue. Por mi suspiro, él reaccionó. El _ver_ esa imagen recreada tan patentemente en mi mente me dejó confusa y sorprendida ¿Cómo pude ver esa situación pasar por mi mente? ¿Cómo pude ver perfectamente la ropa que tenía Deidara en esos momentos, si apenas y le vi el rostro cuando lo encontré? Además, nunca me fijo en la ropa que tienen puesta, pero esta vez lo vi con una perfección indescriptible.

Todos esos movimientos, esos gestos, pudieron ser sólo imaginación mía, pero sentía como una implacable confianza me garantizaba que eso había ocurrido mientras yo hablaba. Y eso me aterraba, temía haber acertado en esos gestos, en el color y forma de su ropa, temía que realmente haya podido ver más allá de esa pared y revivir un momento que no me concernía a mí, pero… esa seguridad que seguía azotándome duramente. Esa aterradora tranquilidad de que había acertado.

Le temía a esas monstruosas cualidades que comencé a presenciar desde que llegó Naruto. No, fue antes, desde que conocí a Sasori. Incluso antes, antes de haber conocido a mis compañeros de secundaria, antes de aprenderme a abrochar mis agujetas, fue algo que siempre tuve y que nunca le di importancia.

Porque sólo pasaba esporádicamente. Sin embargo, ahora todo era una situación diferente, ahora parecía que todo se concentraba a grandes cantidades y con más influencia. Por eso yo…

Odio tener esta maldición, porque eso es.

Una maldición.

¿Quién lo entendería? Ver lo que nadie puede ver, oír lo el susurro de voces inexistentes, ser arrojada por fuerzas extrasensoriales mientras que los espectadores terminan burlándose de mí por mi torpeza. Ese sentimiento de rechazo dirigido a mi yo infante de una forma violenta e inmutable, las heridas que no pueden desangrarse, el dolor que nunca llega a mitigarse, la soledad que te vigila como la muerte.

Nadie más que yo puede entender esos sentimientos. Ese pequeño trozo de papel romperse dentro de mí y el dolor de las heridas producidas por el asco de mis propios pensamientos.

Esa maldición que entorpece mis sentimientos.

De repente la imagen de Deidara recargado en la pared a un lado de mi puerta, con sus cabellos largos y rubios ocultar misteriosamente sus ojos, se manifestó en mi mente. Es verdad, Deidara estaba aquí, conmigo. Había olvidado que ya no estaba sola. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí asfixiada de soledad, terminé deprimiéndome rápidamente y por consecuencia, me mitigaba de autocompasión. ¡Pues ya basta de todo eso! Si Naruto se ha ido no tengo porque ponerme sentimental ¡No es lo mío! ¡Yo ya había dejado claro que no iba a ser una llorona que siempre se anda autocompadeciendo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Lo malos recuerdos no gozaran de verme caer!

Con más energía de la que acostumbraba llevar, me cambie en una velocidad impredecible, con intención de dirigirme a la sala. Un pensamiento me obligó a detenerme, justo antes de rozar la manija de la puerta con mis dedos ¿Deidara seguirá ahí mismo, recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta como lo mentalicé ó se habrá ido de ahí con ese gesto sombrío como lo sentí? Permanecí en varios minutos flotando con la incertidumbre.

¿Abriré o no abriré? ¿Qué elección tenia de todas formas? Si decidía no hacerlo me quedaría encerrada en la habitación y Deidara posiblemente se aburriría de esperarme, para luego irse de casa, pidiendo disculpas a mi madre muy cortésmente. No parecía una decisión tan circunstancial pero, algo en mi interior quería evitar ver a Deidara en esos momentos, como si el que fuera a su encuentro me obligara a presenciar una revelación que no estaba dispuesta a creer en esos momentos.

¿Por qué ahora… tengo miedo de enfrentar a Deidara?

Es verdad, esto es miedo ¿pero miedo de que? Sólo es Deidara ¿Qué me hará él? ¡Nada, no puede hacerme nada! ¡Y si lo hace lo golpearé!

De nuevo con el ánimo revivido, abrí la manija de la puerta sin pensarlo. Asomé mi cabeza entre el marco y la puerta misma, para verificar si Deidara se encontraba ahí. No había nadie. Ya más segura de mí misma, me dedique a mover mis pies y dirigirlos neciamente a la sala que se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Pero camino a las escaleras encontré algo curioso.

Una ventana abierta.

—¡Oye madre! ¿Tú dejaste la ventana abierta? —Exclamé en un grito para que mi madre llegara a escucharme. Me quede en silencio para poder oírla, pero nunca llegó su voz a mis oídos— ¿Madre? —Insistí interrogativamente. Avancé temerosamente hacia las escaleras, las bajaba con algo de nerviosismo ¿Por qué de repente me siento así? En cada paso que daba empecé a tener mejor vista de la sala, la cual estaba adyacente a la escalera. Ahí encontré la silueta masculina y la cabellera rubia de Deidara. Él se encontraba dándome la espalda, simplemente estaba de pie y mirando absorto hacia algún lugar. No sé porque, pero sentí unos estremecedores escalofríos por mi cuerpo cuando lo vi— Oh, Deidara ¿y mi madre?— Pregunté con tanta tranquilidad que hasta yo misma me sorprendía, mi voz y mis gestos no coincidían con las sensaciones que percibía ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Tu madre se fue, dijo que regresaría luego. Creo que se fue a comprar algo que faltaba— Contestó con una voz ausente de emoción. Su tono de voz me extrañó, ese comportamiento no era común en Deidara, parecía muy pensativo y lejano al responder ¿Y a éste que le pasa?

—Uh, Deidara ¿Estás bien? Te vez muy ido y no respondiste con tus tan comunes _"mmmm"—_ Dije preocupada. Realmente lo estaba, pero una reverberación profundamente escondida dentro de mí me decía que yo sabía lo que ocurría. Mas no recordaba nada que me resultara familiar en su comportamiento anormal.

—Es verdad. Es porque no me has oído hablar así— Sus palabras parecían estar dirigidas a sí mismo. Deidara volteó a mi dirección. Su mirada se concentraba en el infinito y sus ojos parecían estar nublados y vacíos, como si esa persona que estuviese frente a mí no fuese Deidara. Aun así, me sentía tranquila, de cierta forma acostumbrada a esa personalidad. Me parecía raro sentir esa familiaridad por actos tan poco comunes de presenciar.

Pero algo increíble paso ¡Detrás de la espalda de Deidara habían varios hilos delgados, casi imperceptibles a los ojos humanos! Era incluso tan pequeño que se volvía más impresionante que yo pudiera percibir esa delgadez invisible e imaginaria ¡Pero ahí estaban! ¡Y yo los miraba con toda claridad!

—Tienes hilos detrás de tu espalda, Deidara ¿Sasori te controla, verdad?— La revelación me sorprendió tanto a mí como a mi interlocutor ¿Por qué saqué a Sasori de la conversación? ¿Y por qué estaba tan segura que así fue? Una fuerte punzada retumbó fieramente por mis sienes. Terminé por darme cuenta de que tenía dolores de cabeza desde que me había levantado, pero por razones que desconocía las había ignorado, y ahora qué incremento el dolor pude recordar ese pequeño detalle. Caí suavemente sobre la alfombra de la sala, con una mano en mi frente masajeando mis sienes, mientras que con la otra intentaba sostenerme.

Deidara, que permanecía de pie, se agachó para llegar a la altura de mi rostro. Su mirada se miraba muy vacía y lejana, como si entrara en hipnosis, y quizás lo estaba.

—Me impresiona que hayas podido encontrar los hilos con los que manipulaba a Deidara, y más aun que descubrieras que soy yo quien lo hacía. Eso significa que estas recordando— La voz de Deidara se distorsionó en una voz muy clara e idéntica a la que posee Sasori.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Una necesidad de gritarle algo con furia se apodero de cada tejido de mi cuerpo. Presenciaba como ese sonido se escalaba por mi garganta, salía con violencia y ruido al exterior.

—¡Devuélveme a Naruto! ¡Quiero a Naruto de vuelta!— Le grité explotando de enojo. Mi propia respuesta volvió a sorprenderme. Naruto.

¡Sasori tenía a Naruto! Pero… ¿Cómo yo lo sabía? ¿Por qué lo tenía? ¿Cuál es su propósito con él? ¿A caso iban a matarlo? Me quede en silencio, produciendo en mis pensamientos más preguntas que no serían respondidas al instante. Aquella forma de Deidara parecía pensar detenidamente que decirme, reconsideraba muy seriamente qué palabra utilizar. Quizás una apreciación mía subjetiva, esperando que ese concienzudo análisis me brindara algún tipo de información trascendental.

Kami-sama, que acertada estuve.

—No puedo devolvértelo, y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo voluntariamente. Me lo he llevado porque es mi trabajo —Pausó muy tranquilamente, de nuevo vi demasiada seriedad en sus facciones—. Tal vez, si razonas más sobre aquellos _"dones"_ que tienes y te vistes bajo nuestra nube, logres incrementar o romper ese lazo— No entendí lo que quiso decirme. Cuando empecé a pensar un poco en sus palabras, con un movimiento inadvertido escapó de mi vista y salió magistralmente de la entrada. Aunque sus movimientos no fueron muy rápidos, no fui lo suficientemente veloz como para alcanzarlo antes de la entrada. Su velocidad empezaba por acelerarse, aún con la fuerte lluvia que caía monótonamente sobre nuestras cabezas. Casi desesperada, me lancé sobre él. Para mi sorpresa, no estaba tan lejos de mí como lo tenía calculado. Con sólo alargar mis brazos e impulsar mi cuerpo con más fuerza llegué a sujetarlo. Lo que no estaba en mis planes era que él no pondría resistencia. Ambos caímos torpemente como dos pequeños muñecos de trapo al frío y húmedo suelo.

Me quedé en silencio, mientras mis brazos capturaban su decaída silueta.

—Sasori, devuélveme a Naruto— Le pedí en súplica. No entendía porque me sentía tan mal sin tener al parlanchín de Naruto conmigo, pero lo que si sabía es que en estos momentos el podría estar sufriendo, y ahora que estaba débil era más vulnerable que antes. El cuerpo de Deidara permaneció estático, ni parecía poseer pulso o respirar. En nuestros oídos sólo llegó el saturado sonido de la lluvia al caer sobre la superficie, formando ecos vanos y retumbantes al abismo abstracto de nuestra mente.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, si ni siquiera recuerdas lo que ocurrió? —Su voz ronca y hueca volvió a llenar el silencio que marcamos con la lluvia. Mi agarre se debilitó inexplicablemente, el cuerpo manipulado de Deidara lo aprovechó para moverse con más libertad y encararme sin intención de intimidarme, aunque inevitablemente lo logro— Estás actuando por los recuerdos de tu cuerpo, pero no estás siendo consciente de lo que pasó —Explicó tranquilamente, acercándose tan lentamente que no llegué a notarlo— ¿Quieres recordarlo?— Me preguntó tentativamente. Lo miré espantada, de alguna forma sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, él terminaría haciendo las cosas a su antojo.

Y me besó.

* * *

Otro capítulo editado :0. No comentaré mucho, sólo pondré mis comentarios anteriores y las respuestas a los reviews previos ;)

**Comentarios:** Perdonen si el capitulo esta demasiado corto, pero es ke estoy algo presionada con los examenes y las exposiciones de la escuela. Tambien pido disculpas si el final se vio... muy simple, pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa, de hecho, keria meterle mas cosas, pero termine no poniendolo, weno, de todas formas lo ke tenia planeado poner lo pondre en el proximo capitulo (ke espero actualizar pronto) y weno, como hoy estoy bajo mucha presion (mañana expongo y tengo muchas cosas pendientes, ademas de eso, he bajado mi promedio por andar de romanticista...ah, no me refiero a la cursileria, sino al movimiento literario en si) contestare reviews para trankilizarme un poco.

Monse: Hola amiga!... pues, Narusasu, ni ke el fic fuera yaoi (aunke, ejem, no me molestaria xDD) y ademas de ke Naruto saliera seme xDD , nah¡no te creas! yo se ke kisiste escribir Narusaku, pues aki si se nota el narusaku y deisaku, pero mi principal pareja es SasoSaku (aunke ahora no se nota tanto como kisiera, pero en parte es porke Sasori es muy... poco expresivo con sus sentimientos). Y perdona si el fic te parece algo soso xDD.

Laura: Oh, no se porke, pero tengo la impresion de ke muchas fans de SasuSaku estan detras mi fic xDDd (ah, yo hechandome humos, esos humos, esos humos) pues... a mi no me gusta xDD yo soy yaoista, pero no odio Sakura como muchas yaoistas aunke no asimilo los Sasusaku 9.9, pero total, cada kien su gusto.

Musa 555: ¡Claro ke Sakura ira a por Naruto! A como de lugar lo rescatara de las manos de akatsuki!...ahora el problema es como lo hara xDD. Perdona si tardo en actualizar, es ke... yo he sido asi siempre, pero me llego la inspiracion en los primeros capitulos y por eso los subi mas rapido de lo ke acostumbro (ademas de ke son mas cortos de lo ke he escrito actualmente).

LiShA: Jojojo, pues parece ke ya se dio cuenta Sakura ke se lo llevaron, jeje¿nada mas te digo una cosa y no te enojas? es ke tu "sisisisisisi" me recuerda a mi profesora de japones, cuando nos puso a hacer origami le preguntaba "¿Asi esta bien, profe?" y ella decia "Si si si si si si" pero no te vayas a sentir mal, no lo digo burlandome, es ke me agarro cura eso xDDU

Harlett: Pues al fin aparesco, aunke este capitulo no me parecio lo suficientemente largo, espero ke te haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo ya sabras ke paso con el Kitsune (eso si es ke no se me ocurre poner otra cosa)

Alexa Hiwatari: See... lo se, pobre neko u.u, aunke la verdad tengo una ke otra idea ke pueda involucrar el gatito perdido, jua jua jua

lizzy-chan: Jajaja, oye, tu me mandaste dos reviews xDD, ke linda, graxias ¡pero no te vayas a suicidar¡si lo haces no sabras ke pasara luego¿y de verdad krees ke escribo bien? pues... no me parece tanto, pero ke weno ke te guste como escribo y como llevo la trama, espero ke tambien te haya gustado este capitulo (aunke sigo sin convercerme)

Belu-Saku: weno, en este capitulo Naruto no se aparecio fisicamente, pero creo ke todas lo extrañan xDDU sere piadosa y prometo ke volvera pronto ... (aunke no se si sano y salvo 6.6)

Kira: Holap!, si, lo amplie, jejeje, perdona por no avisar ni nada, pero tuvo tanta aceptacion y se me empezaron a ocurrir varias ideas que me puse a escribirle capitulos, y pues, ya estas aki xP, espero ke disfrutes el capitulo y me perdones por poner un poco demacrado a Deidara xDU

Linux-chan: Aki esta la continuacion¡espero ke lo hayas disfrutado! perdona por mi tardanza, ya sabes, la escuela y eso xDD


	6. Capitulo V

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo V.

Confusión aislada.

Por _Margot Kraehe._

* * *

**1**

Aquella suavidad estremecía mi esencia y me enganchaba con ese viento que calaba mis huesos. Las pieles rozaban con un arrebato de delicadeza y brusquedad, la humedad de la lluvia adhería las ropas a nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios rojizos se humedecía en un dulce sabor indescriptible, nuestras salivas pasaban como ríos por nuestras bocas, poniendo un endulzamiento nuevo al momento.

Este momento seria de lo más hermoso e ideal para una mujer, lo añoraría en cada momento de su vida y lo guardaría celosamente, esperando a que el destino otorgara un segundo momento para vivirlo.

Pero eso no me ocurría a mí.

No importa si lo recibí de manera inesperada, si todo el ambiente llego a desprender ese complaciente olor a romances absurdos. En vez de ser una agradable sensación que me dejara volando al cielo y me provocara tan deseado _"remolino de emociones"; _en vez de desprenderme de mi cuerpo, soñar con el más hermoso, perfecto de los finales felices y regocijarme del aroma de las flores. Sólo sentí dolor.

Porque no había nada, la acción fue tan vacía y carente de sentimiento que me resultó algo tan simple y estúpido como saludarle a alguien con la mano. Sus manos en mi rostro, frías y muertas. Podía sentir como a través del cuerpo de Deidara se encontraba Sasori, incluso en ese momento sentí que era Sasori y no Deidara quien me besaba.

Porque esa sensación, sólo me dejo una sensación de nada. Nada envuelto en más nada y un frío dolor en el pecho.

Que deprimente que tu primer beso sea parecido a este.

Espera… ¿Parecido a este?

Una ola de alucinaciones provocó que la tierra temblara con veloces sonidos de imágenes gigantes, pasando por mi mente un momento que increíblemente termine por olvidarlo. En mis recuerdos encontré una escena que no creo que haya sucedido en el pasado, sin embargo, estaba ahí, perfectamente guardado. El lugar, el momento; pude verlo claramente.

* * *

**2**

_Con unos hilos muy delgados e invisibles movió la marioneta para que atacara al zorro, este al presenciar el movimiento de ese objeto, se apartó lo más veloz que pudo, pero en su apuro terminó lastimándose él mismo con una de sus patas, lo que le obligó a caer._

—_¡M-Maldición!_

_La marioneta se acercó al zorro con una seguridad obvia, listo para lanzar el ataque final._

—_No te preocupes por Sakura, seguro comprenderá, igual que lo hizo con su gato._

—_¿Su gato? —Preguntó confundido— ¡¿No me digas que se trata de…?!_

—_Así es, ella sin saberlo se había quedado con un Nekotama —Con un último movimiento de sus manos convocó su calculadora ejecución, provocando un alarido de dolor en Naruto y su débil cuerpo caer inconsciente. Con otro movimiento ordenó a la marioneta recoger a Naruto, giró hacia donde estaba Sakura y se acercó lentamente a ella— Pronto perderá su efecto —Dejó que una de sus manos soltaran los cables subvisibles, para que de esa manera no alterara los movimientos de la marioneta; con sus dedos rozó suavemente el rostro de Sakura, la cual ni parecía percibir nada de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior— No mentí cuando te dije que me interesabas, pero al final sólo es un interés egoísta— Sus labios pronunciaron una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica._

—_Deja a Naruto— Sakura había percibido algunos movimientos desde hace unos minutos, pero eso no fue lo que le despertó, fue la angustia que le corroía desde hace unas horas antes de dormir, como si alguien le estuviese vigilando desde la distancia. Incluso cuando dormía lo sentía, y cuando la intensidad llegó a ser más grande: se despertó espantada. Sus ojos sólo se abrieron lentamente para ver la figura desconocida de Sasori. A pesar de desconocer la situación, por instinto dijo aquellas palabras, ni si quiera sabía si Naruto se encontraba bien o mal en esos instantes._

—_Entonces, es así como lo has llamado —Entrecerró sus ojos, fastidiado. Giró su vista al cuerpo inmóvil de su reciente víctima. De nuevo venía esa molestia, parecía que nunca acabaría—. Ese zorro nos pertenece, lo necesitamos. Él me puede dar la respuesta que busco— dijo su última oración en un susurro imperceptible._

_Sakura se encontraba muy cansada como para seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos. Le extrañaba el sentir tanto sueño, no suele hacer alguna clase de ejercicio como para resentir esta somnolencia ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía así? Parecía estar a punto se preguntarle algo a Sasori, pero él adelantó su respuesta a la pregunta que todavía no se formulada._

—_He traído hongos que liberan esporas del sueño, por eso te sientes así de cansada. No faltará mucho para que te duermas y recuerdes esto como un sueño difuminado— Sakura parecía no creerlo, como si las palabras de Sasori le dijesen otra cosa. _

_Logró comprender todo lo que pasaba: ¡Se llevaba a Naruto! ¡Debía recuperarlo! ¡No podían llevárselo, no podían!_

_Pero su voluntad estaba congelándose en un propósito imposible. No llegaba a levantarse si quiera de su lugar, se encontraba demasiado cansada, todo por las esporas de esos hongos._

—_No te esfuerces mucho, dudo que ahora puedas moverte siquiera, así que ahora solo duerme. No te preocupes, me encargare de que olvides esto— Los ojos se debilitaban. No había iluminación en el lugar, por lo que apenas podía divisar en la oscuridad de su habitación. Los objetos y formas comenzaban a desparecer con su halo de misterio: ya estaba cayendo en el sueño._

_Tenía que impedir que secuestraran a Naruto._

_Sasori sabía que Sakura ya estaba dormida. Después de unos minutos se quedo viéndola con una mueca inexpresiva. Le dio la espalda lentamente a la pelirosa durmiente, cerrando los ojos con algo de decepción. Esperaba que por lo menos fuera algo más fuerte. A él ni siquiera le afectaban las esporas gracias a su poder espiritual, un humano normal se dormiría tan profundamente como ella. Anticipaba un espectáculo más sorprendente, quizás espero demasiado. Al final Sakura era… predecible._

—_Esto es decepcionante— Susurró con un tono de voz esquivo, queriendo reprimir su propio sentimiento de molestia, tono que no alcanzó a percibirse dentro de esa tranquilidad escalofriante que guardaba entre sus pestañas. Todo esto era tan… fácil, era como subestimarse a sí mismo. Vaya insulto._

_Pero algo lo detuvo._

_La débil y blanca mano de Sakura había hecho un esfuerzo colosal para lograr alcanzar las ropas oscuras de Sasori, el cual se había detenido al momento de sentir el frágil agarre de la chica. Por día sentirlo, su mano temblaba; se estaba esforzando por seguir despierta e impedir que se llevara al Kitsune. No sabía si sentir lástima o asco por un acto tan mediocre._

—_No dejaré… que te lleves a Naruto— Un hilo de voz apenas perceptible salió de los labios de Sakura, estaba débil, muy débil; no podrá soportar ese peso por mucho tiempo. Los pies de Sasori seguía en su lugar, justo donde se había detenido al ser tomado por el débil agarre de Sakura, era tan frágil su fuerza que con sólo moverse un poco ya estaría su mano lejos de él. Pero seguía estático, detenido del tiempo por alguna razón._

_Que mujer tan patética, pelear por algo que no puede alcanzar, incluso con su mayor esfuerzo no podía hacer nada al respecto para impedir su misión. Y todavía tenía el descaro de decirle eso._

_Que mujer tan humillante y patética._

_Y aun así, aun así la besó. Por primera vez._

_Con esos labios tan fríos, esos rasgos tan inexpresivos, esos sentimientos inexistentes y vacíos. Un beso que nunca podrá verse más simple y vulgar de lo que fue. No, eso no fue un beso. Fue un choque violento y estúpido de labios._

_Sólo eso._

—_Puedo saberlo con sólo mirarte. Por eso jugare contigo— Con esas últimas palabras tomo de nuevo los hilos que manejaban a la marioneta y desapareció silenciosamente entre las sombras, como un fantasma._

* * *

**3**

Me separé del cuerpo de Deidara, asustada.

Mis ojos tintineantes y húmedos se abrían con sorpresa y terror. Sentía como mis pestañas y mis labios se movían frenéticamente en un tic nervioso, un molesto calor abrasaba mis mejillas. El frío de mi cuerpo fue irracional, porque estando casi abrazada de su cuerpo, pensé con certeza de que sería más acogedor y cálido si me separaba de él. Me quede mirándole fijamente, horrorizada. Parecía que el mundo se detuviera expectante, testigo de una sensación retorcida y paralizante, absortos de un tiempo imaginario.

Su rostro no parecía inmutarse por nada. Su rostro no parecía nada.

Estaba vacío, podrido.

Mi cara estaba mojada de la lluvia, tal vez; no lo supe claramente, igual y podrían ser lágrimas, también. Entreabrí mis labios, temblorosos; mis palabras se dificultaban en salir de mi boca. Cuando al final lo logré sentí la voz diferente a la mía, y tenía razón, no era mía: era Sasori.

—Admito que es divertido jugar contigo, pero pierdo el interés muy fácilmente, y más si tus poderes no están tan desarrollados— Su voz la aprecié aburrida y sin sentido. Me fue complicado asimilar que esa voz tan ausente y fría venía de Deidara. No. No era Deidara, me repetía una y otra vez cada vez que volvía mi mirada a su rostro; realmente no lo era, Deidara no ve y no despide esa presencia, aunque fuese su sangre, su apariencia y sus mismos cabellos, realmente no lo era.

Deidara estaba en otro lugar. Dormido, ajeno a esta situación, a este momento. En ese instante sólo estaba yo y Sasori, quizá ni siquiera estaba Sasori y yo termine completamente sola y mojada, recibiendo de lleno las lágrimas del cielo, posiblemente también las mías.

Pero me gustaría entender porque estoy llorando.

Viene de un dolor profundo que se hunde cada vez más en un abismo, es como un llanto agridulce que desgarra tu garganta. Un sentimiento resguardado que desangra las paredes de tu pecho y que los abre con suavidad, con una suavidad que produce dolor. Un sentimiento tan fácil de romper y tan difícil de reparar. Pero desconozco su nombre y su significado. Lo olvidare pronto.

—Quiero preguntarte algo— Escuche mi propia voz salir de mis labios. En esos momentos no me importaba si hablaba ó si me quedaba callada y Sasori se iba de ahí, dejándome sola. Simplemente quería hablar, y eso era todo.

Lo olvidare muy pronto, y lentamente.

Sasori no me contesto, ni siquiera parecía escucharme o que me prestara alguna clase de atención; me miraba a mí, pero realmente no me miraba. Me pregunto que miraba en ese momento si no era a mí. Supongo que aunque me dijera que no, yo de todos modos se lo preguntaría.

Tal vez por eso no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué estas usando el cuerpo de Deidara?— Le pregunté a Deidara, pero era Sasori quien me miraba y escuchaba a través de él, o simplemente disimulaba hacerlo. No esperé a que me respondiera, ni siquiera creí que llegaría a responder. Pero cuando crees o no crees, al final todo llega a un resultado inesperado y eso sólo depende de cuanta fe se aferraba a esa creencia. Puedes terminar viviendo un milagro, o puedes terminar muriendo de una forma bizarra e indescriptible.

Depende de donde llegue esa creencia, o de donde muera. Cree en lo que quieras creer.

—Porque sé que Deidara te gusta— Con sólo decir esas escasas palabras no encontré más valor para volver a hablar frente a él. Mi cuerpo tembló notoriamente, algo se ahogaba en mi garganta y destrozaba de ella con nostalgia, punzó en mi pecho con fuerza, con mucho dolor. Me agobió, me mareó, algo me impidió respirar; el aire no venía, no entraba.

No podía respirar.

Cree en lo que vas a creer, quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

Quería explotar con facilidad, y yo lo impedía. Desconocía que podía ser y no deseaba revelárselo a Sasori. Es mejor si lo oculto un poco más; no, me he equivocado. Porque sí conozco esa sensación, entiendo lo que vendrá a continuación y por ello no deseo seguir, no debo explotar ni revelar ese sentimiento de debilidad. No quiero demostrar mi debilidad a nadie, ya no más, porque me he hartado de llorar siempre, estoy harta de ser débil y seguir llorando eternamente.

Pero si no lloro, no seré fuerte. Y para ser fuerte, tengo que saber cómo llorar.

Nadie me dijo como llorar.

¿Alguien lo notará si lloro mientras llueve? Espero que no.

—No lo eres —De nuevo la fría voz de Sasori llegó a tocar mis oídos. No encontré sentimientos en su voz— No eres fuerte ni nada por el estilo. No te engañes a ti misma con eso, porque te vuelves más débil si aparentas ser fuerte— Me dijo sin la más mínima intención de consolarme.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? No es consuelo lo que me da, no es lástima lo que siente por mí ni intenta alentarme a algo. Simplemente está hablando por hablar. No. No habla por hablar. Esta molesto porque se está aburriendo de verme llorar, no es divertido ver a Sakura llorar, es aburrido. Las chicas lloran todos los días, llorar es tan ordinario que me aburre. Quizás él pensaba eso, o posiblemente ya lo está pensando.

No soy Sasori para saberlo. Pero no es consuelo ni compasión lo que me transmiten sus palabras.

Pero funciona. En ese instante, deje de pensar en ellos, todo ese asfixiante miasma de sensaciones me abandonó completamente hasta dejarme vacía y con una completa racionalidad en mi cabeza. Es impresionante lo opresivas que son las emociones, es impresionante lo lógico que encuentro el mundo después de distraerme de ellas. Sin embargo, si me alejara de ellas, todo sería aburrido.

Lo mismo pasa cuando siempre las tienes. Todo se vuelve una monótona rutina.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, pero entrégame a Naruto —Pude sentirlo, momentáneamente olvidé este sentimiento hacia Deidara. No veía a Deidara, sólo estaba Sasori ahí, con un aspecto parecido a Deidara, sólo eso. Y pude recordar finalmente, la razón por la que estaba ahí y el objetivo de haber llegado a ese lugar: todo era por Naruto—. Porque Naruto y yo hemos hecho un trato que debe respetarse— Me mantuve de palabras firmes, al final comprendí todo; llegue a entender lo que Sasori desde el principio intentaba decirme, pude ver claramente la intención que tenía hacia mí en el primer encuentro en la que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, todo quedó con una claridad espeluznante. Entendí todo perfectamente. Por eso no puedo arrepentirme de lo que le diga a partir de este momento a Sasori, no debe de haber ningún error ni titubeo en mi decisión.

Ese podría ser mi fin.

Sasori no parecía sorprenderse de mi repentino cambio de actitud, incluso parecía saber que esto iba a pasar; era como si desde el principio pudiese ver el futuro lejano a través de mis pupilas ¿Soy demasiado predecible en ese caso? No, no lo creo, hay algo más oculto en sus conocimientos que en ese instante no soy capaz de distinguir. Comprendo que se trata de algo aterrador que se relaciona con los ojos, unos ojos que pueden predecir el futuro. Es eso.

Sasori me dirá algo, esa será la condición que me impondrá por tener de vuelta a Naruto, no, no lo tendré de vuelta, será un encuentro condicionado, limitado; será atado por reglas. Porque su condición me obligará a atarme más a él, y a Deidara. Puedo ver, lo que piensa y lo que dirá, sé que es lo que va a decir, es predecible adivinarlo. Fácil, demasiado fácil, y demasiado obvio. Sus labios se mueven insinuantes, va a decirlo, en verdad lo dirá. Puedo saber lo que dirá.

Lo diré antes que él, para sorprenderlo.

—Acepto formar parte de Akatsuki con la condición de que no inmiscuyas a Naruto en esa organización— Si logro adivinar ese pensamiento, y si puedo poner las condiciones primero, estoy segura de poner a Naruto a salvo. No obstante, hay algo que me perturba enormemente. No es necesariamente la cara de sorpresa de Sasori en las facciones de Deidara, no es la repentina confianza que siento dentro de mi misma ni el comportamiento tan altanero que va fuera de mi personalidad. No es nada de eso.

Es posiblemente algo más lejano que la libertad de Naruto, algo más lejano que quedarme sin sentimientos, quizá algo más lejano a las estrellas o a un destino milagroso. Es algo parecido a una confusión inestable, o una depresión explosiva.

Explota con un _"boom"_ y deja el cuerpo hecho pedazos. Pero no hay dolor y no hay nada. Aquella sensación de abandono y aislamiento total.

Es lo que todos llaman soledad.

* * *

Capítulo "reeditado" :0.

¡Gracias a _Desirable-Hate_, _Belu-Saku_, _lizzy-chan_, , _Alexa Hiwatari_, _Musa 555_, _linux-chan_, _JustMe_, _Kira_ y_ Harlett_ por sus reviews! :B


	7. Capitulo VI

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo VI.

Sentimiento encadenado.

Por _Margot Kraehe_

* * *

El mundo giraba justo como el día anterior, no había cambios en el ambiente ni una evolución rápida, todos los cambios crecían con lentitud, absorbiendo cada detalle de la vida, apreciando la belleza del infinito con movimientos elegantes y danzas impresionantes. Uníamos nuestras voces con la música de nuestros corazones y los entregábamos con confianza a nuestros amantes, y el sentimiento permanecía resguardado, celosamente oculto, siendo solamente compartido por dos personas hasta que estas dos se separasen.

O hasta que uno lo destruyera.

Me pregunte si yo sería capaz de producir alguna clase de sonido en mi corazón, una melodía que sólo fuese mía y que pudiese identificarme completamente. De pequeña pensé que llegaría a encontrarlo, que con esos sonidos ascendentes y descendentes lograría crear mi propio baile y mi propio ritmo. La voz de mi alma, el sentimiento que se reguarda en mi cuerpo y permanece encadenado, herido. Esperando pacientemente a que la puerta se abra lentamente y poder tocar el cielo con sus alas imaginarias. Cuando era pequeña creía mucho en eso, y lo alucinaba cada vez que miraba el cielo con tranquilidad, obviamente no era un pensamiento tan romántico o profundo como lo he descrito, pero me es difícil describir los sentimientos que tenía de pequeña, me da la impresión que muchos de esos sentimientos no los he vuelvo a sentir; y entiendo porque no los he vuelto a conseguir.

Es porque estoy dejando de ser una niña, y eso de alguna forma me entristece, porque los niños ven el mundo de una forma tan pura y maravillosa que te gustaría quedarte con aquel ideal siempre. Hasta que la burbuja de esa fantasía se rompe y caemos de nuevo al grisáceo color de la vida.

Mi vida no es maravillosa, pero tampoco es una desgracia. De alguna forma todo se equilibra.

Lo que quitas te lo cobra, lo que te arrebata te lo recompensa, lo que te hiere te lo cura. Así de simple.

—¡Esos malditos humanos! ¡Es indignante lo que me han hecho, sin mencionar que se han aprovechado de que estaba herido de gravedad! ¡Todos los humanos sufrirán la furia de Naruto!...eh… excepto ti Sakura, claro— La voz del zorro llena el silencio que yo inconscientemente otorgaba, no parecía que eso le importara al kitsune, y a mí no me molestaba que no dejara de hablar. Debe ser porque empezaba a extrañar su voz parlanchina y constante; es algo extraño, no se había quedado mucho tiempo conmigo, pero de un día para otro sentí como si nos hubiésemos conocido hace mucho tiempo, me asusta un poco ese sentimiento de nostalgia tan perturbador, pero ese sentimiento se opaca sencillamente con otro más fuerte y más intenso. Estoy feliz, estoy verdaderamente feliz el tener a Naruto de vuelta conmigo.

Era una sensación muy cálida y hermosa, encuentro similitud con encontrarse de nuevo con un viejo amigo. Sin querer llevo a Naruto a mis brazos y le doy un efusivo abrazo, tenía tantos deseos de abrazarlo de esa manera y aspirar el dulce aroma de su pelaje. Se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, sorprendido por mi acción tan afectuosa, no tardo mucho para seguir hablando sobre cosas que no llegue a escuchar, en esos momentos estaba invadida por un dulce sentimiento de alegría difícil de explicar. Yo aún permanecía en silencio, sólo abrazándolo cabizbaja, tapando mis ojos con unos cuantos mechones rosados.

Naruto se calló, preocupado.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Naruto con un notable gesto de preocupación. Yo no le respondí, seguía callada, disfrutando de ese silencio que emanaba ese ambiente tan tranquilizador. Sin querer termine mareada de toda esa embriagante tranquilidad que el silencio me concedía, provocando que otros sentimientos se desencadenaran y provocaran una explosión de emociones dentro de mi pecho. Explotando en lágrimas.

—Sakura —Susurró Naruto un poco más tranquilo pero con un tono de voz entre angustiado y culpado. Mis lágrimas caían saladas de mis ojos hinchados, se deslizaban suavemente por mis mejillas y perdían sus rumbos a todas direcciones— Perdóname, no quería preocuparte tanto, no volverá a ocurrir— Yo continuaba llorando, sacando todo lo que no pude sacar cuando Sasori me besó ó cuando me dijo que me gustaba Deidara, todo eso se quedo atorado en mi garganta; me entristecía enormemente esa situación, me había prometido no llorar más frente a él, no quería que me siguiera diciendo lo débil que era.

No era mi culpa el sentir eso por Deidara, pero no era el sentimiento lo que me entristecía, me entristecía el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría terminar como si nada y continuar mi vida con otros nuevos sentimientos hacia otras personas, un ciclo sin fin. Siempre con el mismo patrón de personalidad en cada uno de ellos, siempre con una semejanza de la persona anterior.

Me despreciaba por tan sólo tener esa clase de pensamiento que refería a sentimientos débiles y superficiales, pero no podía evitarlo; todo era tan frustrante y tan…doloroso.

A veces me odio demasiado por ser tan débil.

Pase llorando durante minutos que me parecieron eternidad, mis ojos enrojecidos se entrecerraban con pesadez, mi cuerpo seguía temblando levemente y Naruto estuvo en silencio al comprender que mis lágrimas no cederían tan fácilmente. Mi cuerpo se había quedado en un estado de cansancio inexplicable, me dio la impresión de recostarme unos minutos y cerrar los ojos en un momento, para ser despertada rápidamente por Naruto, quien me exclamaba escandalosamente que el despertador producía sonidos molestos.

No me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que vi el reloj con una mirada perezosa para luego volver a esconderme entre las sabanas; sólo fue cuestión de micras de segundo para procesar la hora del día con mi racionalidad despierta. Me levanté con violencia hacía el baño ¡¿Porqué no oí la alarma del reloj?! Nunca me pasó algo parecido, quizá sea la primera vez en mi vida que llegó tarde a la primera hora de clase.

—Oye, Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te mueves por todas partes como un animal con rabia?— Me preguntó el zorro confuso, sus colitas se movían de forma curiosa, algo parecido a cuando un perro estaba feliz. Ante ese pensamiento me detuve en seco, una pregunta empezó a surgir de mi mente, golpeteaba con insistencia, producía una fastidiosa ansiedad que me vi en la necesidad de desechar.

—Dime Naruto ¿Cuántas colas tienes?— Se miraban demasiadas colas, no supe cuantas eran porque no me atrevía a contarlas, sólo aparecía un número en mi cabeza y deseaba que no fuera ese el dígito de colas que tiene Naruto.

—Son nueve colas ¿Por qué preguntas?— Comentó con simpleza, como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Yo no cabía de mi impresión, su respuesta me dejó completamente con la mente en blanco por minutos.

—Pero…entonces tú eres…— Mi labio inferior temblaba con ansiedad. Por desgracia o fortuna, no logré a terminar mi conclusión, pues el estruendoso grito de mi madre en la planta baja me hizo saber que no faltaba mucho para que se dignara a dejarme sola en la casa sin ningún transporte para llegar a la escuela. Sin pensarlo si quiera, corrí a toda prisa, sobrevolando las escaleras a una velocidad inimaginable, cerrando la puerta principal tan rápido como si el viento la hubiese empujado.

Mi madre, ya dispuesta a dejarme, entró al carro para encender el auto y se sobresaltó del susto al fijarse que ahí estaba yo, poniéndome el cinturón con mucha tranquilidad, ignorando el revoltijo que debió ser mi cabello en esos momentos.

—¿Ya nos vamos?— Cuestioné con rutina, mi madre miraba azorada con la boca abierta de par en par. Cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión comenzó a hablar.

—Hija, ni siquiera te vi ¿En qué momento entraste al auto?— Su voz se oía con una exaltación de asombro, los ojos casi se desorbitaban de la impresión, incluso llegue a imaginar que el momento se quedaría así de forma indeterminada. Parpadeé por unos segundos hasta que caí en cuenta que hace unos cuantos segundos apenas y alcanzaba las escaleras que daban a la sala.

—Acabo de entrar en este momento cuando tú me gritaste…— Espera, aquí hay algo raro.

Al segundo siguiente fui yo quien me impresione ¿Cómo fue posible que fuera tan rápida? Aun con el sueño que se asomaba con flojera entre mis ojos, pude darme cuenta que realmente llegué a un tiempo imposiblemente corto de cumplir ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Naruto acaso?

¡Naruto! ¡Me había olvidado de él! Espero que pueda soportar el hambre unas cuantas horas, como se terminó todas las reservas de Ramen instantáneo con la excusa de tener mucha hambre ya no queda para hoy, y además se niega rotundamente a probar otra cosa que no sean esos fideos. A veces dudo que realmente sea un Kitsune, se parece más a una mascota parlanchina que otra cosa.

Sin darme cuenta, en todo el recorrido a la escuela ambas permanecimos en silencio total, en parte era porque yo estaba pensando en otras cosas y mi madre simplemente miraba al frente dando completa atención al movimiento agresivo de los demás transportes. No es que tengamos una comunicación inestable, de hecho es agradable hablar con ella de camino a la escuela. Pero yo no estaba dentro del mismo auto que mi madre, estaba en los límites de la realidad y lo ideal, no estaba en ninguno de las dos, estaba en medio de ambas.

Los extraños sucesos que me han estado ocurriendo me tienen completamente atónita, sucesos completamente fuera de lo normal, danzando y jugando frente a mis ojos sin inhibición alguna, mirando aterrada como distorsionaba el mundo de forma tan casual y convertía las casualidades en destinos.

Y me parece curioso, el sentimiento de tranquilidad que me rodea al estar al borde de estos desastres, como si se tratara de algún viejo amigo que no veía en mucho tiempo.

Un sentimiento de vejez.

La puerta del auto se abrió casi sin delicadeza, obligándome a sobresaltarme por la sorpresa. Mi madre giró para mirarme extrañada, en su silencio. Su mirada me preguntaba si estaba bien; me extraño que retomara el hábito de comunicarse a miradas conmigo ya que llevaba tiempo que no lo hacíamos, le conteste que estaba bien con un asentimiento de cabeza y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, adentrándome a la entrada del instituto.

Unos pasos más adelante divisé una figura que caminaba en dirección contraria a la que yo iba, parecía dirigirse a mi encuentro. Al ver las facciones de su rostro me detuve con espasmos; no creía que realmente se dirigiese hacia mí, estaba muy lejos de que aquella insinuación se convirtiera en realidad. No, algo está mal conmigo, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando que es ¡Pero puedo sentir su mirada caer directamente en mi! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me estoy volviendo paranoica! ¡Debe de ser eso!

—Sakura-chan —Llamó con voz casual, su tono grave me provoco escalofríos por la espalda, era una de las pocas veces que lo oía decir mi nombre. Si ya estaba nerviosa al recibir demasiada atención de sus ojos oscuros, de los cuales, uno que otro mechón negro caía sobre él y decoraba esa apariencia misteriosa y atractiva— Llevaba tiempo sin verte ¿Te cambiaste de salón, verdad? _Otoutou*_ me dijo que al final decidiste por otro club— Al escuchar que Itachi se refería a Sasuke no pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia.

—Si, al final pensé en mejor cambiarme de club, la que estaba anteriormente no me agrado mucho— Contesté con un tono trivial, la verdad no me interesaba hablar mucho del tema, y estaba segura que a Itachi le importaba poco las razones por las que cambié de salón. En sus ojos veía como una segunda intención resurgía, sólo hablaba de esa forma por cortesía; incluso yo desde el principio supe que Itachi es la clase de persona que sólo muestra interés a las cosas que le podrán de servir de ayuda en algún futuro próximo, así que estaba segura que lo que seguía después de esta charla casual sería un tema aparte de mi cambio de salón y con relación a Akatsuki.

Sasuke fue algo parecido a mi _primer_ amor, irónicamente, no paso de tres meses ese _"amor"_ que sentía por Sasuke; pero no me podía sentir mal por una situación que se repetía constantemente en mi vida. En toda mi vida, solamente a una sola persona perdura el mismo sentimiento de siempre. Es increíble que lo haya guardado como secreto por tantos años, pero… el problema es que ya no es un secreto.

Sasori lo sabe.

No me molestaría mucho si lo sabe, lo que me preocupa es que pueda manipularme con esa información a su antojo. No quiero ni pensar en las atrocidades que hará ó que me obligará hacer; cualquiera de las dos me perjudicará, y en casos críticos, una gran cantidad de terciarios.

Amigos… enamorarse puede ser letal en las manos equivocadas… hum… más bien en los propósitos equivocados.

—Sakura-chan —El sonido macabro exclamar de tan sonrosados labios me provocó un miedo sobrecogedor, esta vez Itachi iba en serio, podía leerse con facilidad en sus ahora fríos ojos: rojos como el infierno— Siento ser brusco, pero no puedo detenerme en conversaciones corteses por mucho tiempo, tengo prisa— El tono en el que se fundamentó sonó realmente apresurado, cualquiera llegaría a pensar que alguien lo perseguía; extrañamente ese pensamiento no me resulto ridículo o exagerado.

—¿Qué sucede, Itachi-san?— Pregunté con inconsciente cortesía, en las pocas (y hasta contadas) veces que hablé con él, siempre se molestaba me refiera a su persona con honorarios; para mí ya era un lujo hablarle por su nombre de pila. Menos mal que en esta ocasión paso de ese detalle por su apresuramiento.

—Rechaza Akatsuki —Me dijo con una seriedad firme y dura. Su rostro se sumergió en la indiferencia y frialdad. Es sorprendente ver tantas caras en poco segundos, parece que realmente está presionado o alterado por algo, en ningún momento llegué a ver su cara cambiar más allá de su lejana mirada de ausencia ¡Y ante mis ojos lo tenía como un inexperto adolescente en plena explosión hormonal!— No tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles, entre menos sepas de nosotros mejor. Por eso, antes de que cometas el peor error de involucrarte con Akatsuki más de lo que ya estas, te lo pido como medio para salvar tu vida y de los que te rodean: rechaza a Akatsuki— Una chispa de desesperación brillo con intensidad en el iris rojizo de sus ojos, me deslumbré por tanta humanidad brillando en él. Aprecié esos momentos durante unos segundos más para responder, sus manos apretaban mis brazos al punto de lastimarme gravemente, tomé eso como un aviso de que necesitaba una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

—Es tarde —Susurré casi imperceptible, mi voz no podía soltar esas palabras con el suficiente potencial, algo en mi garganta se desgarró con desdicha. No me gustaba decir lo que no quería oír, pero no tenía opción. Si mentía, Itachi tarde ó temprano lo descubriría y ciertamente, mentir en esas circunstancias sólo me traerá problemas graves— Acepté formar parte de Akatsuki apenas ayer— Quedé con la mirada fija en el suelo, no deseaba ver más arriba que eso, porque si lo hacía me toparía con la furia inminente de Itachi, propagando sus pupilas con fiereza. Sólo de pensarlo el miedo me acarreaba miles de nervios y los atrofiaba con malignidad.

—¿Bajo qué condiciones?— La pregunta me asaltó desprevenida, como autómata miré a su rostro, directo a sus ojos. Error número uno.

—¿Condiciones?— Pregunté. Es extraño como de un momento a otro he olvidado un asunto tan importante como la condición de Sasori, más bien, la condición que yo le puse a Sasori: tener de nuevo a Naruto a cambio de entrar a Akatsuki. Con esa única condición entré. Realmente ignoro qué tan peligroso es Akatsuki, por lo poco que sé de Deidara, puedo adivinar que tiene trabajos arriesgados que le obligan a estar ausente de casa por días, ahora, por las habilidades de Sasori puedo adivinar que los miembros deben de tener cualidades que sobrepasen la capacidad humana y… por lo que me ha dicho Naruto, posiblemente Akatsuki fue el causante del débil estado del Kitsune.

Sumando todo esto ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con Akatsuki? No conozco ninguna cualidad tan excepcional o contactos con el más allá para ser aceptada, y mucho menos que hasta me obliguen a aceptar. Quizá ni siquiera he sido aceptada ¡Fui yo quien puso la condición! no fue Sasori ni Akatsuki, y si Itachi no sabía de esto mucho menos lo sabrán los otros. Lo más obvio es que sólo sea una recomendación o algo así.

—…Aún si eres candidata a ser un miembro de Akatsuki, no significa que puedas librarte de ellos fácilmente— Sus palabras contestaron mi duda casi por arte de magia, algo parecido a que si lo estuviésemos platicando directamente. El suponer que le hablara a Itachi del tema me parecía aun más aterrador que el ser parte de Akatsuki; sino mal me equivoco, ellos trabajan por parejas: Sasori es la pareja de Deidara… que divertido suena eso.

Aún si llegara a serlo yo en ese simple sentido… ¿Sería feliz?

¿Soy feliz?

—No— Expresé de mi boca con amargura, un sonido tan monosílabo nunca llegó a dolerme tanto como me dolía ahora— Yo no conozco la felicidad— No alcé la mirada. No fue por el temor de encontrarme con unos escépticos ojos rojizos mirándome analizadoramente, esperando impaciente una explicación a mi comportamiento imprudente.

Itachi ya no estaba ahí.

Se había ido antes de entender lo que me decía, se marchó incluso antes de que lo escuchara. Mi mundo se empezó a cerrar con lentitud hasta llegar al punto crítico de divagación. Las masas de estudiantes pasaban a mis lados, me golpeaban con sutileza y obvia distracción, no hacía caso y ellos aparentaban no tenerlo. Estoy segura de haberme desmoronado al suelo en algún momento, absorta de una especia de impotencia encadenada en una rojiza y ensangrentada garganta. Por una anormal razón estaba aislándome de todo lo que me rodeaba ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Acaso soy tan débil que con sólo oír las palabras indiferentes de Sasori ó Itachi termino ocultándome como cobarde? ¿Mi debilidad es tan delgada y mediocre? ¿Soy realmente tan débil como para no enfrentar sucesos así? ¿Soy tan patética que ni siquiera puedo afrontar mis propios sentimientos?

¿Hasta qué punto ha llegado mi propio engaño?

—Oye, si te vas a quedar así todo el día, entonces muévete porque obstruyes el paso peatonal —Era un tanto irónico que el que me estuviese diciendo esas palabras tenga la misma sangre de aquel quien me provocó llegar a este estado de ánimo. Entre los rayos matutinos vislumbre los rasgos finos y endurecidos de Sasuke: se miraba más pálido que de costumbre, parece que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado en casa o quizá vio un fantasma. Por curiosidad, encontré en sus pupilas un asombro más humano y expresivo del que mostraba su hermano mayor— ¿Sakura?— Preguntó con una dibujada ceja arqueada sobre su ojo izquierdo. Me dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero se reservó para sí solo la pregunta. Me ofreció la mano y una palabra de cortesía que nunca existió en su silencio, la acepte por indulgencia. Al incorporarme, llevé mis manos a sacudir la parte del uniforme que se polveó de tierra.

No esperaba una conversación extensa de su parte, ni siquiera un "¿cómo estás?". Desde el principio advertí que sería la clase de persona que no suele meterse en la vida de los demás ni que deja que los otros se metan en la suya, era sólo un trato silencioso que hizo entre todos, y heme aquí, cumpliendo promesas mudas e imaginarias. Mi incertidumbre se atascaba a cada segundo con el silencio. Compartir mudez con Sasuke siempre me pareció incómodo.

—Deberías tener cuidado con las cosas que haces —No aparentaba preocupación, simplemente por el hecho de no tenerla— Nunca vayas a pensar que tienes la salida fácil —Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se debía ese verbo fuera de lugar, pero en vez de tan si quiera abrir la boca sólo vi como su silueta se perdía entre la multitud a medida que iba avanzando y se hacía más pequeño a mi vista.

Un pensamiento atiborrado de dudas que revoloteaban en todo lo largo de las paredes de mi cabeza provocaba una creciente preocupación. Lo poco que sé de Akatsuki no es algo beneficioso en ningún sentido: uno de sus integrantes me ha pedido que lo deje con demasiada ansiedad; Deidara siempre evade el tema cuando le preguntó al respecto sobre cuáles son sus actividades; y finalmente, querían a Naruto por algo.

No me trago la historia de que sólo fue una carnada para que aceptara. Para empezar, Naruto es un Kitsune y dudo que no se hayan dado cuenta de eso. Posiblemente hayan estado detrás de Naruto desde antes, si es así, ellos fueron los que dejaron en ese estado a Naruto, pero si sólo querían a Naruto ¿Por qué aceptarían mi condición?

Entre más aprendo sobre de Akatsuki, menos quiero tener relación con el grupo.

¿Estaré preparada para lo que me tengan preparado? Si por esta única vez puedo, tal vez no huya.

De cualquier forma, no llegaré muy lejos con sentimientos encadenados.

* * *

*Otoutou: Hermano menor.

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!

Sayonara!


	8. Capitulo VII

**Efusivo Error.  
**

Capítulo VII.

El segundo candidato.

Por _Margot Kraehe.  
_

* * *

**1**

El mundo se aglomeró con sencillez, se empujaban las masas unas con otras con ansias descontroladas, corriendo escabrosas por el pavimento, tirando celulares, broches para el cabello, pendientes, anillos; accesorios absurdos habidos y por haber. El maquillaje un poco arruinado, el exceso de rubor arraigado, descontrol dentro del propio autocontrol. Atacando como bestias salvajes y caer desfallecido en algún lugar recóndito del mundo, seguro, protector.

¿Qué diferencia habría entre una selva y una ciudad metropolitana sobrepoblada?

Yo no encontré ninguna, en ambas esta el instinto básico de supervivencia, en cualquier lugar sólo perdura la ley del más fuerte.

¿Qué será la fuerza en sí? ¿Qué verdadero significado tiene la palabra?

—¡Hey, Sakura! ¡Ya pasamos! —El anuncio ensordeció a la mitad de las personas que se encontraban en nuestro alrededor— ¡Vamos, antes de que el bullicio nos aplaste!— Exclamó con una desbordante emoción. Sujetó con fuerza mi brazo y me arrastró con rapidez al asfalto, prácticamente estábamos corriendo, y no era porque nuestra vida peligrara por algún conductor que tuviese prisa, más bien huíamos de las millones de personas que nos perseguían por atrás, como película de terror. El cruce de Shibuya era uno de los más grandes de todo el país (quizá de todo el mundo), cuando está inundado de gente es difícil saber si es un paso peatonal o si cerraron la calle; este es uno de los lugares que Ino y yo frecuentamos ir, y no necesariamente por el maratón que nos montamos cada vez que vamos por el cruce. Es debido a la rutinaria visita a Mandarake, una de las tiendas de mangas más famosas del mundo. No me dan mucho esas cosas, pero Ino es la obsesionada.

—¡Ino! ¡Espera! ¡Siento que me vas a arrancar el brazo! ¡Más despacio!— Grité, ya casi con el miedo de que en verdad me fuera extirpar el brazo del resto del cuerpo con tanto jaloneo animal, y es que Ino se pone de lo más eufórica cuando la palabra_ "anime" _y _"manga"_ están de por medio.

—¡Claro que no pararé! ¿¡Sabes todo lo que tuve que esperar para que al fin saliera?! ¡Meses! ¡Nada de días o semanas, fueron meses! ¡Ya casi años!— Su tono delataba que mi comentario le ofendió por alguna parte. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo con autoridad mientras apresuraba el paso con velocidad.

—¡Tampoco exageres!— Esas cosas no las entendía muy bien, pero en mis años de experiencia, sé que Ino insistirá en una cosa hasta morir… aún si está equivocada, por eso evito pelear con ella en esa clase de temas. Suspiré entre gimoteos y bocanadas de aire, resultado de la _carrera_ de velocidad que mantenía con Ino. No es tanto por no querer ir a acompañar a Ino, hasta cierto punto me da una experiencia divertida. Ahora no me encontraba de humor después de lo que paso con Naruto, y después de que me encontré con Sasuke, todo se ha vuelto complicado y confuso; aunque no entiendo porque me estoy deprimiendo tanto, normalmente no soy así.

—No tienes porque siempre pensar en la misma cosa todo el tiempo, Sakura —Resonó la voz de Ino sobre todo el demás tumulto—. Si te encuentras deprimida por diversas situaciones, es mejor dejarlas a un lado por un tiempo y descansar de ello. Estoy segura que después tendrás la mente más despejada —La manera en la que hablaba Ino era muy sería, paradójicamente permanecía una sensación de comprensión en el tono de su voz. No entiendo porque de repente saca esas palabras de su boca; Ino pareció notar mi desconcierto y, con una de sus mejores sonrisas volteó hacia mí con diversión—. Últimamente te he visto muy deprimida, así que pensé que sería bueno cambiar un poco tu rutina— Me guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona. Se giró en su eje para hablar de frente mientras seguíamos avanzando en la acera, caminando de espaldas.

—Ino, tú…— Después de todo no soy tan buena actriz como pensaba, creí que nadie se daría cuenta de mi estado. A Ino, como siempre, nunca se le escapa ni el mínimo detalle. Ella retornó a sus andanzas en un giro de bailarina elegante. Aunque pude haber pensado que era para cuidar de no chocar con algún transeúnte desconocido, tuve por corazonada que intentaba evadir mi rostro, sin suponer un motivo.

—Sakura, yo no sé por lo que estés pasando. Mi hermano no me ha querido decir nada, pero sé que lo que te tiene así es por algo relacionado con Deidara ó Akatsuki— Mis ojos revelaron mi sorpresa, aciertos ligeramente. No esperaba que ella contara con ese tipo de información. Probablemente esperaba que se mantuviera alejada de toda discusión relacionada con esa circunstancia en especial. Una esperanza patética, tomando por hecho que Ino es hermana melliza de Deidara, y lo que él no diga, igualmente puede deducirlo acertadamente. A veces pienso que ellos dos tienen algún tipo de telepatía de mellizos u otro nombre alegórico para definir su vínculo de lector de mentes incluido en su paquete de hermanos.

—A veces me sorprende que sepas tanto de mí— La miré enternecida y sorprendida. Siendo franca, realmente me impresiona como puede llegar a saber esas cosas que oculto lo mejor que puedo (Por otro lado, si lo ocultara bien, entonces no se daría cuenta, creo.), quizá he subestimado demasiado la _"intuición maternal"_ que Ino tiene conmigo.

—Claro, yo sé muchas cosas de Sakura —De nuevo volteó su cara para tener contacto visual. Cielo y jade conectándose en un lenguaje misterioso—. Incluso sé lo que no sabes de ti misma— con una brillante sonrisa me guiñó el ojo, divertidamente. Sus palabras me dejaron en la indecisión de seguirle el juego ó quedarme silenciada por sus palabras, atónita.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto sabe Ino de mí que ni yo misma puedo notarlo? Después de todo, no soy la reina de la actuación para hacer parecer que todo está bien y que el mundo es perfecto. Aun así, todos estamos metidos en nuestros propios problemas, por ello pienso que muchos no se darían cuenta de cuando sufre otra persona a pesar de estar a un lado de ella. Obviamente Ino suele sorprenderme con esos comentarios que me hacen saber que puede acercarse demasiado a la realidad.

Empero, lo que menos deseo es involucrarla. Si Deidara nunca nos contó las cosas con detalle a Ino y a mí sobre Akatsuki, fue porque quería protegernos. Lo entendí por las malas, pero Deidara también fue descuidado y solitario.

—¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Te estás quedando atrás y las tiendas no son de 24 horas!— La vocecilla de Ino viniendo de la lejanía me trajo al mundo material. Miré hacia adelante, donde parecía provenir su voz, Ino ya estaba a más de 30 metros de distancia. Bastante cuestionable, estos momentos en los que suelo ser tan ida. Me da miedo estar tanto tiempo entre mis pensamientos, llego a pensar que habrá algún día en el que nunca volveré de ellos y caeré en un estado de coma.

Apresuré mi paso para encontrarme de nuevo con una Ino se sonreía de forma extraña: parecía alegre, pero no la alegría que parecía dar siempre… se sentía todo un poco más… ¿Distante? ¿Triste? ¿Depresivo?... no sé qué sea precisamente, pero definitivamente es algo que le hace daño. Ino se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, y para compensarlo, se puso a ver las nuevas actualizaciones del Shounen Jump y esas cosas de anime-manga.

¿Qué tanto sabrá Ino de mi situación? Si sabe más de lo que aparenta saber… ¿Qué haría? Yo entré en el problema por hacer las cosas sin pensarlas. Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, entonces hubiese encontrado una mejor forma de recuperar a Naruto…ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto ahora?... espero que no lo descubran en casa, porque ciertamente dudo que me crean la historia de que es un kitsune, mucho menos el prestigioso Kyuubi: hacedor de tsunamis y terremotos con el caprichoso azote de sus colas. Se reirían de mí y luego me castigarían por pensar que les quería jugar una broma.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Ya está el nuevo capítulo de Naruto en el Shounen Jump!— Miré asustada a Ino al escuchar el nombre de Naruto. Me acerqué a ella y espié por encima de su hombro la revista que estaba ojeando. Arqueé una ceja al leer del contenido.

—¿Ninjas?— Ino al escuchar mi queja acomodó su mirada hacia mí, con unos ojos en los que brillaba una amenaza prominente. Eso fue suficiente para que diera dos pasos de distancia en mi sano instinto de supervivencia. Sinceramente no entendía los gustos de Ino, pero de algo estaba segura: a la más mínima queja de sus preciados mangas y te quedas con un recuerdo de por vida que no te será agradable.

De hecho, la razón por la que Deidara llevaba mechones cubriéndole un ojo es debido a un moretón gigantesco que le dio Ino por insultar uno de sus mangas (por lo menos esa es la versión victimizada del rubio). Así que, prefiero reservar mis comentarios antes de que mi piel cambiara a un tono de color violento.

—Sabes, si te pones a pensarlo seriamente... —Se puso a hojear distraída— Hay un parecido sorprendente con muchas personas de nuestro grupo y los personajes del manga— Miró fascinada casa página que cambiaba. Dirigí mis ojos a otra dirección, mostrando molestia.

—Ino, lo mismo dijiste de Samus en el Brawl— Ino quitó sus narices de las páginas, el cual estaba sumergido en las profundidades de la tinta y las figuras amaestradas.

—"¡Sakura ¿lo ves?, Samus y yo somos igualitas!"— dije imitando la voz de Ino con euforia.

—¡Y todavía lo mantengo! —Defendió con las manos respaldadas en sus caderas— ¡Somos como dos gotas de agua!— No pude evitar reprimir una risita al ver el puchero que Ino reflejaba en su rostro, a veces pienso que no se da cuenta de las cosas que su rostro o sus acciones muestran. Quizá haya sido lo mismo conmigo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, yo ya estaba hojeando con interés un manga shoujo con una trama muy particular, bueno, todos los mangas shoujo son muy peculiares, me sorprende la desbordante imaginación que usan en sus historias. Estaba tan metida en la historia de la protagonista, que ni noté la preocupada mirada que Ino me lanzaba… sólo hasta que me sentí invadida por una extraña sensación de amargura venir de algún lado, me encontré con el rostro distante de Ino. Ladeé mi cabeza un poco con confusión.

—Ino, ¿Te pasa algo?— La aludida pareció despertar de su ensueño (o pesadilla) al hablarle, agitó calmadamente su cabeza en forma de negación y sonrió débilmente.

—Sólo me preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que tú y yo salíamos por ahí a perder el tiempo. Últimamente ya no te veía— Su voz sonaba un poco herida y triste. Fruncí el entrecejo al ver lo contradictorio que se volvió la situación.

—Pero fuiste tú la que se había alejado. Estabas alegando que ya no te daba tiempo para andar con otros amigos y que siempre andaba de plasta contigo— Por un momento pensé en no quejarme de forma tan egoísta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, sin querer me volví irremediablemente egoísta con ella. No era justo, Ino se esforzó, incluso puedo decir que tuvo que cancelar muchas citas para tomar este tiempo conmigo y subirme un poco los ánimos.

Para mi sorpresa, Ino estaba muy lejos de enojarse conmigo por mi caprichosa queja.

—Tienes razón —Admitió con pesadez—. Quizás en algunos aspectos somos muy competitivas, casi rivales… pero incluso yo sé que cuando alguien está en un mal estado, uno debe de hacer lo posible para animarlo —Un brillo especial nació en las pupilas de Ino—. Porque yo sé que Sakura sufre más de lo debido— Sus palabras atravesaron mi caja torácica hasta hacer cenizas mis fuerzas. Era la primera vez que Ino mostraba esa expresión tan descriptiva en su rostro: frente arrugada, cejas levemente alzadas, labios suavemente torcidos y oprimidos con inseguridad. Me invadía una sensación desconocida, algún tipo de perturbación paradójica, como si supiera lo que Ino suponía y al mismo tiempo como si no supiera nada de ella; era extraño.

—Ino…— Alcé las cejas con preocupación, mi voz era un profundo susurro de amistad íntima. Un sentimiento dentro de mí decía que la extraña actitud de Ino no se debía sólo a mi depresión y su pasional entusiasmo de levantarme los ánimos. Por supuesto, aún no me enteraba de muchas cosas sobre Ino en esos tiempos.

Ino parecía que diría algo más, pero este febril ambiente cambió tan drásticamente como la destructiva acción de una bomba atómica. Y todo venía precipitándose a mi espalda en un efusivo abrazo.

—¡Sakura-chan!— Sentí que un cuerpo, unos centímetros más grande que yo, explotó su voz en un entusiasmado grito, lo suficientemente entusiasta como para atraer la atención de varios lectores de mangas y algunas personas que pasaban casualmente por la entrada. Por un momento pensé que se trataría de Deidara (a veces anda de encimoso), pero ciertamente, la voz de ese sujeto estaba muy lejos de pertenecerle a Deidara.

Cuando volteé para darle cara al maldito confianzudo y mostrarle la paliza de su vida, me encontré con un bizarro desconcierto.

—¿N-Naruto?— Estoy segura de que mis ojos se verían con intensión de saltar de sus cuencas. Una sonrisa zorruna se curveó por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Me reconoces incluso con ésta forma? De verdad debes de tener una gran habilidad— Sí, no cabe duda de que se trata de Naruto. A pesar de su apariencia humana: la de esos sus ojos rojos de zorro cambiados a unos frágiles y celestes azules; su melena rojiza como el fuego y las tonalidades más claras en las puntas de sus extremidades, coloreando como pequeñas flamas, ahora sustituidas en una limitada porción en su cabeza de color dorado. Lo único que podría relacionar con el zorro eran las marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a sus bigotes ¿Desde cuándo Naruto puede hacer los trucos de aparentar ser humano?

—Oye, Sakura ¿Quién es el chico guapo que te trata con tanta confianza? ¿Están saliendo?— La picardía de Ino se dejo entrever en su comentario. Por un momento me concentré tanto en el análisis de esa apariencia humana engañosamente camuflajeada, que olvidé a los curiosos ojos de Ino merodeándolo— Si es así, entonces ya tengo asegurado mi lugar con Sasuke, jojojo— Exclamó con total triunfo. Bufé con fastidio. Sasuke ya no me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, por mi podía quedarse con él.

—Ino, Sasuke ya no me interesa— Mi voz sonó amenazante, enserio que ya quería dejar ese tema por la paz. La aludida sonrió divertida.

—Lo sé —La manera en la que Ino me vio me hizo saber que lo sabía desde hace mucho. Su vista cambió rápidamente de mí a la ponzoñosa posición de mi rubio amigo— ¿Desde cuándo sales son Sakura?— Lo preguntó de forma tan natural, que me hizo sentir una especie de incomodidad.

—¿Salir? —Preguntó Naruto, confundido. Sus ojos se abrían de forma magistral, dejando en evidencia su ignorancia e ingenuidad sobre el significado de esas palabras— Pues… acabo de salir hoy de la casa de Sakura— De pronto sudé frío. Puede que este zorro no lo sepa, pero sus palabras van a traerme graves problemas, sobre todo si es a Ino quien se lo dice.

Y hablando de Ino… ¿adivinen cuál es su expresión?

Oh, sí. Shock total. Pasamos por largo silencio antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que nadie hablaba.

—¿¡V-viven juntos!?— Su cara era la misma que yo tuve cuando me encontré con la forma humana de Naruto, sólo que expresaba más sorpresa que incredulidad. Debía parar esta locura antes de que ésta mujer se ponga a hacer especulaciones que no son ciertas.

—N-no es lo que piensas, Ino —Traté de tranquilizarla un poco, se miraba demasiado…emocionada—. El vive conmigo porque…eh... ¡Deidara me pidió que cuidara de él! —Lo siento Deidara, tómalo como un cobro por todas las veces que te hice favores— Verás, ya sabes que tus padres no les dejan usar su casa como alojamiento a personas desconocidas. Pero mi familia tiene varias habitaciones extras, así que… no tuvimos problemas en decirle que no— Sé de sobra que mi excusa es demasiado barata ¡Pero, vamos! ¿Ella me creería si le dijera que es un pariente mío? ¿Con toda su apariencia en mi contra? Sería más creíble si fuese pariente de Ino y Deidara, que tampoco es una excusa a utilizar, Ino es algo escrupulosa con los aspectos de su árbol genealógico; no se le escapa ningún nombre de su registro mental.

Ino pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, no crean que le dije eso sólo porque sí. Es bien sabido que Deidara es la clase de persona con una forma de socializar demasiado fácil, en un segundo un desconocido puede volverse un amigo ó incluso lo puede llevar directamente a su casa para que su familia lo conozca. Como el llevar amigos nuevos a su casa es un suceso poco desconocido, sus padres prácticamente le prohibieron que los trajera al primer encuentro y que por lo menos tuvieran más tiempo de conocerse, pues varios sucesos lamentables han ocurrido porque a Deidara le da la increíble idea de dejarles vivir en su casa por tener la habitación de huéspedes (la familia de Ino y Deidara es muy grande, y muchas veces en las reuniones familiares, varios se quedan a dormir, así que tienen varias habitaciones extras). Ya sea por razones demasiado ridículas ó una vida trágica del amigo desconocido, siempre termina por pedir que se queden en casa. Incluso hubo veces en las que recurrió a mi casa para dejarlos pasar una noche, pero yo aprecio mi privacidad.

Recientemente sus padres le prohibieron a Deidara llevar amigos casa, y por consecuente, quedarse al hospedaje inmediato. No sería raro que por alguna historia conmovedora del sujeto Deidara quede profundamente conmovido (Si, es extraño, pero Deidara tiene un corazón de bombón… aunque no siempre, otras veces despierta su lado psicópata, que el mismo lo autodenomina _"fase de artista"_).

—Bueno, lo que dices tiene sentido —Aceptó Ino mi argumento como algo racional. Sin embargo, en su mirada algo me decía que mi excusa no es del todo creíble—. Pero, de todas las personas a las que Deidara pudo acudir, me sorprende que haya sido a ti, y que, aun mas increíble, tú hayas aceptado— Maldición ¿Por qué tenía que ser la clase de persona que le cierra la puerta en las narices a desconocidos?

De nuevo, a sudar frío.

—¿Cómo podría decirlo?— Empecé diciendo, desviando persuasivamente mi cara del rostro analítico de mi amiga. Noté que Naruto ya se había bajado de mi espalda y que ahora se encontraba mirando de forma curiosa lo gracioso que empezó a ponerse la situación.

Si, muy gracioso. Desgraciadamente, para mí no lo es ni en lo mínimo gracioso, de vez en cuando agradecería que Naruto fuera más consciente de los problemas que me hacen pasar sus inocentes comentarios.

—Al principio pensé que era muy mala idea, pero de momento no creí que tendría inconvenientes con aceptarlo— No le estaba mintiendo, de verdad pase por la duda de si llevármelo a casa o no—. Quiero decir, no se miraba en las mejores condiciones, creo que me dejé llevar un poco por el momento de compasión— Admití, avergonzada.

Espera un momento… ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no se miraba en las mejores condiciones? —Casi podía ver los engranes de Ino moverse a una velocidad aplastante— ¿Acaso se miraba herido? ¿Pertenecía a una banda? ¿Qué tal si está relacionado con un Yakuza? ¿Ó si lo busca la policía? ¿No has pensado que te está utilizando? ¿Ó que quizás, cuando menos lo esperes…?

—¡Ino, no es así!— Lo que temí se volvió realidad, a veces su preocupación es tan excesiva que su imaginación va por rumbos que no son. Creo que ella debería ponerse a escribir mangas shoujo. Respiré profundamente. Tengo que evitar contagiarme de su ansiedad— ¿Simplemente no puedes pensar que es un chico normal que tuvo un problema, como ser asaltado ó algo?— Demasiados mangas y fanfics a veces le hacen alucinar. La expresión de Ino se relajó un poco, y con ello un semblante de vergüenza emergió.

—Creo que si me sobrepase un poco —Dirigió un vistazo a Naruto, apenada y cabizbaja—. Perdona por pensar que tus intenciones son malas —Con un puño cerrado se golpeó levemente la cabeza y sacó la lengua con travesura— A veces me preocupo demasiado por cosas sin importancia— Naruto pareció no entender todo, pero le sonrió de forma despreocupada.

—No te preocupes, es normal que un humano se preocupe— Llevó las manos a su nuca, mostrando un aspecto más relajado.

Estoy completamente segura de que Naruto me va a meter en problemas.

—Qué forma más curiosa de decirlo —Le sonrió divertida—. Si hablas así pensarás que no eres un humano luego. Si es así, ¿qué eres, entonces?— Lo que dijo me paralizó en la perplejidad, aun tratándose de una broma, me sentí terriblemente nerviosa.

—Soy un Kitsune— Dijo el zorro con simpleza. Ino pareció divertirse más con su respuesta.

Estos dos, algún día harán que sufra de un ataque cardiaco. Sospecho que complotan para hacerme el día cada vez más estresante.

* * *

**2**

—Nee, Sakura-chan. Tu amiga la rubia se ve muy simpática— Naruto e Ino se habían pasado el rato hablando mientras que yo andaba de mal tercio. Al final Ino se tuvo que ir por sus clases de piano (tiene una fase de artista como su hermano, sólo que Ino es más "decente"), así que Naruto y yo emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Se llama Ino —Le corregí un tanto apresurada. Pensarán que ahora me estoy volviendo una loca paranoica, pero desde hace unas horas me venía la sensación de una mirada penetrante sobre mí… aunque "afilada" lo describiría mejor, porque sentía que me partía como un cuchillo. No le deseo a nadie ésta sensación— Oye, Naruto —Llamé al chico-zorro para preguntarle al respecto, serviría para descartar si esto no será imaginación mía. El rostro que intercepte de él me dijo que sin duda ocurría algo fuera de lo normal.

—Lo sé— Respondió secamente, con seriedad. Me acerqué un poco más a él para hablarle entre susurros… eso… de hecho nos delataría de qué sabemos de su presencia. No tengo ideas mejores, es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

—Naruto, no me digas que alguien te ha estado siguiendo— No giré para verlo, por temor de que si lo hacía, me delataría delante del mirón que nos ha estado espiando.

Cuando el Kitsune me oyó decir eso, se giró agresivamente a mí… Kami-sama… ¿No sabe lo que es la discreción? ¡Ahora tengo más miedo de que nos descubran y venga un ataque sorpresa!

—Si piensas que te seguí bajo esta forma porque tenía miedo y quería que me protegieras, entonces te equivocas— Me aseguró con el entrecejo fieramente fruncido. Lo noté demasiado perturbado, eso me preocupo. La mirada de Naruto volvió al frente con un aire de ausencia.

—¿Naruto?— Su manera de comportarse me está asustando ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? Se ve, quizá, más asustado y preocupado que yo.

—Sakura-chan. Al igual que tú, al principio pensé que al que estaban persiguiendo era a mí… pero ahora que lo pienso seriamente, está es la primera vez que esos humanos me buscan con tanto esmero y me pregunto… si no será que el verdadero objetivo de ellos eres tú— No hay palabras para otorgar como respuesta. Ninguna creativa y mundana palabra para describir el estado caótico que mi mente, alma y cuerpo pasaba.

¿Yo?... ¡¿YO?!

¿¡Por qué yo?! ¡No soy nada especial! ¡Una persona normal con sueños y desesperanzas! ¡Una estudiante normal! Ni siquiera estoy relacionada con algún grupo o etiqueta de sociedad, mi promedio es normal. No soy nada fuera de este mundo… así que ¿por qué un grupo de personas con increíbles y psicodélicas habilidades me perseguiría, teniendo una de las bestias más poderosas de la mitología japonesa a mi lado?

¿En qué momento esta historia perdió la coherencia?

Bueno, bueno. Estoy yéndome a los extremos, no es para tanto; después de todo es sólo la especulación de Naruto, puede que ni yo tenga que ver con el objetivo de aquel sujeto que nos vigila, quizá ni siquiera le importa quién sea yo ni porque acompaño a Naruto.

Sin embargo, me persiga a mi o a Naruto, el problema sigue estando ahí. Ya que, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré que se lleven de nuevo a Naruto, no en su estado actual de recuperación… aunque… ahora que lo pienso.

—Naruto… Si estás tan herido ¿Cómo lograste tomar la apariencia de un humano tan perfectamente? No se te ve la cola ni las orejas— Naruto, quien al igual que yo, andaba analizando la situación para sus adentros, me observaba con escepticismo.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que soy poderoso y…— Su discurso de poder se detuvo, y junto con él, su caminar. Como yo me encontraba ligeramente más atrás, me detuve con él al sentir mi hombro golpearse con el suyo. Lo fulminé en sustitución a mis quejas verbales, entonces advertí que su mirada estaba atrapada entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te has…?— Mi pregunta se interrumpió por una voz demasiado ronca y grave, proveniente del mismísimo Kitsune.

—Está aquí— Dijo casi como un mandato. Su mirar se absorbía de algo más próximo a la distancia. Sólo hasta que seguí la trayectoria de sus ojos lo entendí.

Delante de nuestras expectantes interrogativas, se encontraban Sasori, Deidara y Sasuke. Posiblemente alguno de los tres, ó los tres, eran los que venían siguiéndonos desde hace horas. Pero Naruto ha dicho _"esta aquí",_ ¿Se estará refiriendo a que Sasori está manipulando a ambos como cuando manipuló a Deidara?

Yo creo que soy la única rara que no ha tomado clases de telepatía ó seré de muy obvios pensamientos, porque, nuevamente, Sasori contesta a mis dudas mentales como si se lo hubiera planteado directamente.

—Esta vez no estoy manipulando a nadie, Sakura. Todos los que estamos aquí presentes sabemos lo que queremos. Excepto tú, quizás— ¿Es imaginación mía ó de repente ese comentario sonó un tanto… burlón? La circunstancia se me está yendo de las manos demasiado pronto. El rostro de los tres chicos parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento de vacío. Si no fuese por sus apariencias tan dispares, serían unos perfectos soldaditos de plomo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasori?— Le pregunté directa y únicamente a él, con mi tono de voz más retador. El pelirrojo captó mi llamado de batalla, pero sólo alzó una ceja, creo yo, en una respuesta negativa. Dirigí mi mirada a Deidara, su semblante era aterrador cuando no expresaba emociones, parecía estar demasiado decaído, en realidad.

Deidara rechazó mi contacto visual, rondando sus ojos a otro lado.

Un terrible escalofrío y un miedo abrasador me invadió al pensar que posiblemente Sasori le dijo de mis sentimientos a Deidara.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Pero no puedo permitir que te sigas quedando con ese zorro— Esta vez, fue la voz de Sasuke la que me sacó de mi ensoñación. Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué hacía él aquí?... No me digan que él…

—Así es. Sasuke, al igual que tú, es uno de los posibles candidatos para entrar en Akatsuki— Y de nuevo Sasori contesta mis preguntas; que por cierto, esa si la tenía planeada preguntar, gracias. Entonces… lo que Sasuke quiso decirme aquella vez con: _"Nunca vayas a pensar que tienes la salida fácil"_ ¿Se refería a algo como esto? ¿Ó _esta_ situación, precisamente?—. La prueba de Sasuke para ser un integrante oficial de Akatsuki es la de adueñarse del Kyuubi, es decir, ese Kitsune al que tú llamas Naruto —Entonces, de verdad se trataba de Kyuubi—, y el hecho de que tú te adueñaras del Kitsune, te convierte automáticamente en un candidato excelente para Akatsuki… pero no podemos aceptar candidatos que no entran por su propia voluntad— Nunca sentí mi mente más clara y lúcida como ahora. Todo el rompecabezas se armaba por sí solo, por arte de magia. Sasori pausó a propósito para que yo hablara, y claro que iba a hablar.

—Entonces, todo aquello que hiciste…— No era pregunta, era afirmación… a medias, no tenía voz para seguir con la oración. Porque todo aquello se salió de mis posibilidades, aunque mi mente está más clara, todo esto me da un amargo sabor de impotencia y debilidad, de la cual jamás creí ser víctima.

Sasori supo que yo no continuaría, estoy segura que le encanta que sea tan transparente a sus ojos.

—Exacto. Todo lo que hice fue una trampa para que entraras voluntariamente en Akatsuki —Voy a matarlo ¡De veras voy a matar a ese engendro del demonio! ¡Jugó con mis sentimientos, y además me lo dice en la cara sin una gota de culpabilidad! ¡Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo utilizar a la gente para sus frívolos propósitos!—. No me des todo el crédito —Alertó mis pensamientos y curvó un poco sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Deidara estuvo de acuerdo conmigo desde el principio, y la idea de que utilizara su cuerpo fue idea suya— El aludido bajó la mirada al sentir nuevamente mi reclamo no verbal, fulminándolo.

Me evade.

Maldición ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! ¿Cómo llegué a este punto tan bizarro? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Hay tantas dudas y tantos revoltosos sentimientos dentro de mí que no me sorprendería explotar de la nada y esparcir mis vísceras a todos los presentes!

¡¿Podría alguien decirme en qué dimensión he caído?!

Desgraciadamente, Sasori ya no andaba con los _"buenos ánimos" _de sacarme de dudas (hasta creo que lo disfruta). Deidara seguía evadiéndo mis miradas como si me hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo, aunque lo que me ha dicho Sasori no lo pone en una buena posición, pero no era capaz de creerle a Sasori algo como eso… y a pesar de ello, a pesar de que si Deidara me dijese que no fue así, con toda la evidencia en su contra, le creería ciegamente a él.

Pero sus acciones sólo afirmaban lo temido. Lo afirmaba descaradamente y lo restregaba con repugnancia en mi cara.

Real. Todo era real.

Maldición.

—Es tiempo, Sakura. Necesito que me entregues a… "Naruto". Si lo que quieres es dejar Akatsuki y volver a tu vida normal, entonces es mejor que me lo entregues pacíficamente— Sasuke hablaba enserio, muy enserio. Se expresaba de forma tan segura, que hasta llegué a pensar que si hacía lo que me pedía, podría volver de nuevo a mi vida normal: con mis amigos, mi familia… con el Deidara que conocía y con una Ino más despreocupada, incluso con un Sasuke engreído que no pasaba de asentirme en forma de saludo.

Deseo realmente que todo termine. Quiero que termine.

Quiero ser normal de nuevo.

Volteé a ver el rostro de Naruto, su mirada mostraba rencor hacía mi ex-compañero de salón. Percibí en su iris la metamorfosis de un color más rojizo, transformándose violenta y gradualmente al rojo vivo, derramador de sangre y creador de guerras.

No podía. Por mucho que anhele la normalidad y los tiempos de rutinaria tranquilidad. No soy capaz de dejar a esta criatura a merced de Sasuke, no soy capaz de entregar a Naruto con nadie más.

Puede que… yo sea la única persona que puede decidir el futuro incierto y turbio de Naruto. Sé que Naruto confía en mí.

Y en ese instante de mi vida, sentí por primera vez que podía dejar de preocuparme de mí misma, con todos y sus inhóspitas tonterías, para tomar mi voluntad a favor de alguien más.

Sin duda, estoy segura. Sólo yo puedo salvar ahora a Naruto.

* * *

{Otro capítulo "revisado", dejo mis comentarios del original}

Dios ¡Al fin he actualizado!... tardo mileeenios... discupen mi desvergonzada tardanza, no puedo decir que no lo volveré a hacer porque se cuales son mis acciones, sin embargo, prometo ser lo más rápida posible para actualizar (lo demás viene siendo cosas de inspiración, me ha venido un pequeño "Boom", lo suficiente como para terminar este capitulo que lo tenía por la mitad desde has tiempo). Y disculpemente si de nuevo les he dado la intriga, pero no puedo evitarlo, adoro hacer eso... asi tal vez nadie se me va (aun creo ke la razón principal sería mi tardanza y no en si la intriga que hago xDU). Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y perdonen las faltas ortograficas, pero tengo la mala costumbre de escribir apresurado y justamente despues de escribirlo me voy a publicarlo rápidamente, sin revisarlo ni nada (es un mal hábito, creo ke necesito más paciencia o alguien ke revise mis escritos antes de publicarlos, porke soy muy floja para dar revisadas). Y respodiendo a preguntas generales, que no todos lo preguntan directamente, pero que se que les esta taladrando el cerebro. La pareja de Sasosaku no será algo que nacerá de la noche a la mañana, viene con lentitud o se muestra con lentitud. Por que sinceramente, algo como el amor a primera vista no es lo mio (aunque es algo muy bonito y de lo que en absoluto me he vuelto victima), además las relaciones no son de amor a primera vista y felices por siempre. En toda relación "perfecta" o "imperfecta" se encuentras los problemas.

Así que, una disculpa de nuevo por no satisfacer sus necesidades de SasorixSakura. Sin embargo, me esforzare por unas señas o situaciones a favor de la pareja, esten atentas porque estarán un tanto implicitas... (por ejemplo la de los últimos parrafos, ¿no han pensado que Sasori esta encubriendo algo además de un superficial interes por sakura?, para empezar, no tendría que hacer tantas movidas por una persona si es un interes minimo).

Gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra que les agrade la historia aunque este un poco revoltosa (y que tarde en mis actualizaciones xPU).

Sayonara!


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo VIII.

Descontrol.

Por _Margot Kraehe_

* * *

**1 **

La noche es un misterio místico. Miles de historias flotando, hundidas en la oscuridad; llamando a los demonios y criaturas deformes: salivando, de grandes dientes, ojos fieros y bestiales, pelajes brillantes u opacos y, por supuesto, un apetito feroz y obsesivo por los humanos. Que humanidad más humilde. Que imaginación más vivaz y poco productiva. Después de todo, el único aliento a la obediencia es el miedo.

Esta noche hay que tener cuidado, las almas en pena buscan a otro que condenar.

La sangre fluía cual río en el pecho de Naruto, su respiración se descontrolaba y entre tiempos producía espasmos. La mano derecha le temblaba demasiado, uno de sus ojos se entrecerraba lastimosamente al ser invadida por un poco de su propio fluido sanguíneo, su rodilla izquierda producía un crujido muy extraño cuando intentaba levantarse; el labio inferior partido, su rostro cubierto de arañazos y raspaduras, ambas manos lastimadas con pequeños moretones y cortadas; las piernas flaqueando, una más incapaz de mantenerlo de pie que la otra.

¿Cómo llegó Naruto a quedar en ese estado?

Mis lágrimas empezaron a surgir con descontrolada abundancia, mordí intencionalmente mi labio inferior para reprimir un poco mi debilidad e intentar recordar la situación que estoy viviendo en esos momentos.

* * *

**2**

—Es tiempo Sakura. Necesito que me entregues a… _"Naruto"_. Si lo que quieres es dejar Akatsuki y volver a tu vida normal, entonces es mejor que me lo entregues pacíficamente— Su tono despedía aires de autoridad. Mis manos empezaron a temblar notablemente mientras miraba a Naruto, preocupada.

No puedo, no puedo dejar a Naruto.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —Mi disculpa provoco un brillo de molestia en los ojos de Sasuke—, pero me niego a que Naruto forme parte de esto— Lancé una mirada fugaz a Sasori para observar su reacción, supuse que permanecería indiferente de la situación. Pero lo que presencie me dejo sorprendida, no, más allá de sorprendida, me dejo completamente impactada: Sus labios se habían curvado levemente en una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No lo entendía ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No debería darle igual las cosas que son ajenas a él? ¿O es que acaso… él piensa que mi contestación recibirá una consecuencia, y que esa consecuencia, es la causante de esa sonrisa?

Sasori advirtió mi mirada puesta en él y la expresión de azoramiento; ahora el alargo más su sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun, tú estás aquí porque deseas reclamar tu puesto como candidato a Akatsuki ¿no es así? —El comentario del pelirrojo nos obligó a Sasuke y a mí verlo con demasiada atención a sus palabras. Analicé por un momento sus palabras dirigidas a Sasuke… la conclusión a la que llegué fue tan espeluznante que me obligué a desecharla. Si es verdad este juicio analítico, no quiero creer que Sasori está sugiriendo que…—. En estos casos, lo mejor es que ambos nos demuestren si son dignos de Akatsuki. Así que, esta es la mejor ocasión para saber que tan bien manejas tu Sharingan— Los ojos de Sasori se entrecerraron un poco y pronunció aun más su sonrisa. Un mortífero escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Estuve a punto de decirle a Sasori que se dejará de tonterías. Desgraciadamente, de mi boca no salió palabra al ser violentamente callada por la ronca voz de Sasuke-kun, quien empezó con un tono bastante firme.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —Mi terror aumentó al notar que el iris de Sasuke empezaba a tornarse de un color escarlata—, la única forma de solucionar este predicamento es en un combate— Un ataque epiléptico era una sugerencia seductora a mi temeroso cuerpo. Saber lo que toda esa prepotente oración puede llegar a significar para el Kitsune y yo, me supone un destello de luz verde que nos anuncia huir del peligro inminente.

Yo no sé nada de magia, espíritus y esas cosas; no tengo ninguna habilidad especial ó talento innato sobrenatural. Entonces, si Sasuke es un candidato para Akatsuki e Itachi es un miembro oficial en el grupo, eso significa que ellos poseen un poder especial; poder del que yo carezco, consecuentemente, terminaré perdiendo.

Experimenté aquello que se denomina como sudor frío.

No quiero pelear, no sé pelear… desconozco ese mundo del que ellos ya están acostumbrados. Me aterra, me aterra este desfile bizarro que no entiendo, que me parece inverosímil. Tengo un miedo infernal sobre el futuro incierto, sobre lo que le espera a Naruto, sobre lo que Sasuke me hará con esa ambición suya que se asoma descaradamente en sus ojos rubís ¡Por dios! ¡Que esto sea un sueño, una pesadilla! ¡Estoy aterrada! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¿Qué me harán? ¿Qué sucederá con Naruto? ¿Qué pasará si muero? ¿Si huyó? ¿Si lloro? ¡Por favor, que alguien de los presentes me diga que todo esto es una broma y que al final del día terminemos riéndonos de esto como si tuviésemos una amistad de antaño! ¡Que alguien me diga que nada de esto me esta ocurriendo!

Pero nadie dijo nada. Sasuke empezó a acercarse a mi lentamente, observando a Naruto como si fuese el videojuego que no pudo conseguir la semana pasada por ser edición limitada. Como si fuese el premio que obtendría si logra demostrarse digno de merecerlo.

Sasuke… ¿ese eres tú realmente?

—No te preocupes Sakura. Ese humano no te hará nada… yo te protegeré —La voz suave y segura del Kitsune lleno mi miedo y opresión en un sentimiento más ligero y acogedor, de repente sentí mis pies más ligeros y descanse mis hombros un poco— No voy a permitir que te hagan daño, por eso te pido que me permitas pelear contra él— Su petición me dio una fuerte pedrada a la realidad, mi rostro se oprimió en preocupación. Noté que quería avanzar para encarar al Uchiha, lo detuve lo más desesperadamente que pude.

—¡No Naruto! ¡Tú todavía estas herido!— Exclamé espantada. En un intento de retenerlo mi mano logró sujetar la playera que traía puesta, era de un tono anaranjado oscuro.

Naruto me estaba dando la espalda.

—Por eso no te preocupes, confío en que tengo el suficiente poder como para detenerlo —El tono de su hablar era tan ronco que por un instante lo confundí con un hombre maduro, su cabeza parecía levemente decaía. Estuve a punto de decirle que esto no hacía falta, que podíamos huir, que sería lo mejor; no hay necesidad de pelear ahora. No, no la hay. Iba a decirle todo eso, mi boca se emprendía a dar las primeras entonaciones… hasta que Naruto volteó, mientras que una sonrisa brillante y segura se decoraba en sus labios—. Todo estará bien, confía en mí— sus ojos cerrados y las marcas de sus mejillas que delataba su herencia zorruna.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, la seguridad que reflejaba en sus gestos me produjo de nuevo una sensación de confort y protección enmascarada, me volvió víctima de un engaño que prometía protección y tranquilidad. Y ambos sabíamos, amargamente, que eso no era así… el andar del zorro se exponía bastante lento, sus brazos de balanceaban levemente, e incluso, advertí que su respiración se agitaba discretamente. Sin embargo, mi distracción fue suficiente como para que Naruto se desprendiera de mi agarre.

Sasuke fue a su encuentro con Naruto, por un momento paso sus ojos de Naruto a mí, pero claro, fue una miraba bastante fugaz.

—A un lado zorro, esta pelea es entre yo y Haruno— Por alguna razón no me sorprendió que me hablará por el apellido, quizás fue porque el Sasuke que encaraba al zorro no era el Sasuke que yo conocía, quizás era porque me preocupaba más el estado de Naruto… o tal vez, estaba atiborrada de preocupaciones y la mirada insistente de Sasori me obligaba a tomar con precaución cualquier movimiento suyo sospechoso.

—No puedo permitir que la lastimes, así que, si vas a pelear contra ella ¡Que sea sobre mi cadáver! —Gritó con un tono desafiador, no supe que expresión habitaba en su cara ahora, pero sea lo sea eso provoco en Sasuke una sonrisa medio divertida, medio competitiva— Así que ¡Tampoco pienses que lo tendrás fácil, pelo de Cacatúa!— Sasuke soltó una risita cuando escucho el infantil apodo que Naruto le puso basándose en su peinado. Y Naruto pareció no gustarle mucho que Uchiha se riera a pesar de que es un comentario gracioso.

—Aunque eres mi objetivo, no voy a tener compasión por ti— Las últimas palabras corrieron casi como un susurro, sorpresivamente su silueta se perdió en un rápido movimiento y reapareció a espaladas de Naruto, y con un golpe casi invisible, saco volando el cuerpo de Naruto violentamente contra un muro. De lejos pude oír un par de huesos tronar dolorosamente.

Apenas pudo sostener un suspiro cuando de nuevo Sasuke se situó por encima de él con una velocidad inhumana, juntó sus manos en un poderoso puño y ejerció gran cantidad de fuerza contra la cabeza del Kitsune. Inesperadamente, Naruto logró interceptar su mortal golpe y retenerlo con sus manos desnudas, las cuales empezaban a asemejarse más a unas garras con sus enormes uñas filosas reluciendo de sus dedos. Naruto le sonrío con sorna y Sasuke contestó su gesto con un bufido molesto.

—Tú tampoco creas que vas a tenerlo tan fácil —Advirtió Naruto con una apariencia que caracterizaba más al legendario Kyuubi—. Si no estuviese tan seriamente herido, créeme que ya estaría tu cuerpo tirado en el suelo y sin vida— La petulante amenaza de Kyuubi pareció afectarle un poco a Uchiha, porque observé un leve temblor en él.

Incluso yo en ese momento lo sentí, una sensación de asfixia que me impedía moverme de mi lugar, una presión nauseabunda que parecía ser más insoportable en el lugar en donde Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban. Puede que ese sentimiento tan perturbador se deba al místico poder de Kyuubi, incluso yo que carezco de esos conocimientos puedo saber por intuición que esto se debe a la presencia del verdadero Kyuubi.

Naruto empujó a Sasuke lejos de él, la fuerza que ejerció obligó a Sasuke a tomar una distancia razonable del Kitsune. Nuevamente, su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente; desde mi distancia no logré divisar muchos gestos o condiciones de ambos, pero… una herida prominente en el costado derecho de Naruto se advirtió demasiado como para ignorarlo. Sus ojos explotaron al rojo vivo, las pupilas se afilaron como las de un felino, los caninos empezaban a sobresalir entre la comisura de sus labios y las hebras doradas de su cabello empezaban a oscurecerse un poco.

Miró a Uchiha con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy seguro que te preguntarás cómo fue posible —Sasuke me estaba dando la espalda, no pude ver sus gestos. Sin embargo, levantó una de sus manos y con el dedo índice pareció apunta a algo que estaba en su rostro—. Ese es el poder de mi _Sharingan_; tengo la capacidad de retroceder o detener el tiempo, lo que ahora hice fue simplemente detener el tiempo lo suficiente como para dejarte herido— El zorro llevó su mano transformada en garra al lugar afectado, la sangre empezaba a fluir copiosamente, un gesto de dolor se suprimió en sus músculos faciales.

—Maldición— Alcance a escuchar de la voz cansina del zorro. Lejanamente observé que su respiración empezaba frenetizarse.

Vislumbré la silueta de Sasuke darme la espalda; parecía tranquilo a la situación, el sabía que todo lo tenía bajo control, Naruto estaba demasiado herido y débil como para soportar el combate por mucho tiempo. Su indiferencia al sufrimiento de Naruto me dio un espinazo de resentimiento hacia el pelinegro ¿Cómo podía expresar esa tranquilidad con los hombros descansados y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto beige? Sé que Sasuke suele mantenerse alejado de las multitudes, pero ¿Hasta qué punto ha influido eso para su crueldad?... Y luego aquello que llama _Sharingan_, que lo hace ver tan invencible, que ha de engañar pareciendo un dios.

Si él quisiera ya habría dejado en peor estado a Naruto…

Me quede absorta de ese pensamiento por un segundo. Es verdad, si Uchiha quisiera dejaría a Naruto en un mal estado, tan mal que carecería de fuerzas para defenderse, una forma sencilla de dejarlo inconsciente y llevárselo como si nada hubiera pasado; eso sólo si él fuera capaz de detener el tiempo a su deseo… pero si es tan fácil… Sasuke no habría dicho _"Detener el tiempo lo suficiente como para dejarte herido"_.

—Entonces… ¿Su _Sharingan_ tiene un límite?— Lo expresé en voz alta sin darme cuenta, cuando me volví consciente de mi acción ya fue demasiado tarde; ahora todos los presentes me miraban sorprendidos (excepto Sasori, seguramente). Sasuke, que en ese momento había girado hacia mí, me miraba con un gesto de molestia, sus cejas se arqueaban con escepticismo y mordía levemente su labio inferior en un acto de querer negar mi comentario acertado. Se tomó unos minutos para intentar poner su cabeza fría, se escucho un suspiro que casi creó eco.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?— Detecté un leve temblor en su hablar y un ligero tic nervioso que tambaleaba en convulsiones su labio superior.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: sólo paraste el tiempo lo suficiente para herirlo, cuando pudiste dejarlo inconsciente. Eso significa que algo evita que detengas el tiempo a tu deseo ¿no?— La verdad no estaba segura de mi teoría, tal vez lo he interpretado todo mal y el sólo estaba divirtiéndose con sus poderes para luego pelear enserio (ya que eso siempre ocurre en los mangas de Ino). Pero también, si lo que dije no fuese verdad, Sasuke lo habría negado sin ningún problema y, en vez de negarlo ha preguntado _"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?"_.

¿Por qué de repente mi mente se ha vuelto tan aguda a los detalles y a las observaciones?

—Hum… con qué es eso, tu poder tiene limitaciones— Una voz que parecía venir de lo más profundo de la tierra se originó del muro, en donde Naruto ahora permanecía cabizbajo; recargado en el concreto y con ambos brazos oprimiendo la herida en un intento de impedir la hemorragia.

Algo dentro de mí parecía gritar con histeria sobre un suceso peligroso que estaba a punto de acontecer, y la voz histérica se hizo más fuerte cuando sentí la mano de Deidara sujetar firmemente mi brazo, mirando ausente al frente. Me sorprendió haberlo encontrado en ese momento junto a mí; ahora que estaba más cerca note que se encontraba muy pálido y demasiado inexpresivo, casi como un muñeco.

Me invadió un abominable escalofrío cuando la palabra muñeco cruzó por mi mente.

—Lo siento, Sakura —Esta vez sentí su mirada dirigida a mí—. Pero no puedo permitir que salgas lastimada— Abrí mis ojos estremecida al intuir lo que significarían sus palabras en un momento así.

Mi temor aumentó cuando noté que de Naruto se despedían halos de humo de colores oscuros y escabrosos, humeando alrededor de su cuerpo desfallecido, como serpientes esperando el momento para devorar su alma con suculento parsimonia ¡Oh, Kami! ¡Pareciera que la oscuridad se lo está tragando vivo!

Miré con desesperanza a Deidara, esperando algunas palabras de aliento que me ayudarán a entender que esta pesadilla no estaba ocurriendo. Sólo me dirigió una mirada fugazmente y en un movimiento me evade. Mis ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo: Deidara, mi amigo de tantos años que siempre intentaba animarme con alguna de sus locuras, que todo lo resolvía con burlas, frases de doble sentido y explosiones sacadas de la nada; ahora estaba ignorando mi terror y angustia por razones que no comprendo en absoluto.

El aire comenzó a ser difícil de respirar, de repente empecé a sentirme más pesada de lo normal y fuertes punzadas en la cabeza me taladraban sin piedad. Todo daba vueltas, la cara seria de Deidara se distorsionaba al igual que los humos oscuros que despedía el cuerpo de Naruto, incluso Sasuke parecía deformarse levemente.

_Ugh_… creo que estoy mareada.

—Te lo advierto humano. De ahora en adelante no seré responsable de mis acciones— La voz ronca del zorro parecía un eco a la lejanía, como si gritara a lo lejos para que lo oyera.

—Por mi perfecto. Como ya dije antes, no tendré piedad de ti— Sasuke también se oía lejano, incluso mi visión se torno más borrosa que antes, sólo pude diferenciar unas dos siluetas difuminadas.

Instantáneamente mi visión se tornó nula, sólo llegué a oír algunas palabras inentendibles y susurros que parecían ser de Deidara. Estaba perdiendo completamente los sentidos, incluso creo que mis pies se entumecieron y caí de sentón al suelo sin sentir dolor con la caída.

Pero fue todo una sensación más rápida que un parpadeo.

Cuando me di cuenta, Naruto ya yacía malherido en el asfalto y Sasuke a la distancia tragando bocanadas de aire como si esa fuera la motivación de su vivir.

La impotencia me hizo temblar frenéticamente.

—N-Naruto— Mi garganta se desgarró por dentro brutalmente. Esto ya era el colmo, fue todo lo que podía aguantar como una inútil espectadora. Sí, no tenía poderes, habilidades ó era un ser divino; pero aun no siendo talentosa en relativamente nada, no me importa, porque cualquier cosa… ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que sólo mirar y quejarse por los desaciertos!

Como pude me incorporé, mis piernas flaqueaban patéticamente y parecía que pronto me rompería o me caería, la que venga primero. Sentí la mano de Deidara apretarse más en contra de mi brazo, dándome a entender que no quería que fuera a socorrer a Naruto. Molesta, arranqué mi brazo violentamente de su posesivo agarre; le lancé una mirada que expresaba toda mi molestia y decepción sobre su comportamiento. Deidara quedó aturdido y conmocionado por mis acciones.

No me importó. Naruto ahora era el que más me necesitaba.

Intente llegar a él lo más pronto posible, pero mis pasos parecían ser demasiado lentos para mi gusto. Incluso si arrastrándome fuese más rápida que caminando, no me molestaría hacerlo. Naruto notó que me aproximaba a él.

No hubo sonrisas ni sermones, se miraba tan débil que tal vez respirar era su mayor esfuerzo para seguir viviendo. Aquella terrible imagen de debilidad provocó un paso en falso a mí andar y caí nuevamente; delante de Naruto, enfrentando a Sasuke cara a cara.

—¿Entonces, ya decidiste pelear?— Aunque parecía que eso era lo que Uchiha estaba esperando, su voz sonaba bastante contrariada a lo aparentemente deseaba.

—Yo no tengo habilidades especiales ni nada por el estilo —Comencé a decir—. Haz lo que quieras, pero no tendrás a Naruto por las buenas— Ciertamente, el único valor que yo poseía eran sólo las que venían de la determinación de mis palabras. Por dentro yo me encontraba encogida y hundida en el monstruoso miedo.

Y algo increíble pasó.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes habilidades especiales?! —Yo creería que el grito sería de Sasuke, Naruto, incluso Deidara… y el dueño de esa voz es Sasori. Por primera vez en mi vida, vi a un Sasori completamente descontrolado, parecía respirar agitadamente y visiblemente enojado por lo que dije— Ni siquiera… ni siquiera porque tú…— Sus ojos dilatados me fulminaron; tuve que desviar la mirada porque era demasiado intensa para soportarla. Pero aun evitándolo, mi cuerpo respondía temblando con un bestial temor que devoraba gustoso toda aquella determinación y valentía que pude haber tenido incluso oculta detrás de mi voluntad.

—Sakura— Sentí algo posarse en mi hombro: Era Deidara, esta vez la expresión preocupada se matizaba perfectamente—. Todos nosotros estábamos convencidos de que tú poseías poderes espirituales— Alcé la ceja con escepticismo, miré por unos segundos el sincero semblante de Deidara para luego ver el de Sasuke, que afirmaba lo dicho, y finalmente Sasori, que su perturbación me dejaba un daño colateral.

—Pero… ¿Por qué pensaban eso? —Sin darme cuenta mis palabras temblaron un poco por la inesperada e insípida situación— ¿No crees que te lo habría dicho?— Era una circunstancia inmoderadamente extraña como para entenderla en los cinco sentidos. En primer lugar, ¿Por qué Sasori está actuando… de esa forma?

Por su comportamiento, llegué a pensar que en cualquier momento usaría alguna de sus habilidades sobrenaturales para vengarse de lo que sea que este enojado conmigo o que idearía el asesinato perfecto (con tortura incluida). Pero nada pasó, sólo hubo un inmutable y criminal silencio.

—Me voy —Anunció el Uchiha sin real importancia sobre si alguien le contestaba o no—. Todo esto ya ha perdido su sentido, no tiene caso que sigamos aquí haciendo el tonto —Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y tomó su pose a la que más había habituado en los días de compañero escolar. Todo indicaba que se iba a ir sin miramientos. Para mi leve sorpresa no fue así— Sakura, lo mejor será que regresemos a nuestras casas, no olvides que mañana se aplica un examen global— Y ahí estaba, el Sasuke al que estaba acostumbrada: actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la pelea a muerte con Naruto fuese un juego del momento, como si Deidara no estuviera realmente diciendo cosas extraña ni que Sasori estuviera ahí con unos ojos asesinos, mucho menos que el mismo Sasuke hace unos momentos no le importaba si mataba a nadie con tal de cumplir sus ambiciones.

El derrumbe, la ansiedad y el miedo lo esfumó con un soplido, una pose arisca. Y yo gustosa, seguiré la farsa.

—¿Qué sucede?— Sasuke me miró extrañado, yo todavía seguía en el suelo sentada de mala manera. Escuché el golpeteo del calzado en señal de ansiedad.

Oh, maldición.

—No puedo levantarme— Le di la mala noticia. Sin darme cuenta, mis piernas estaban demasiado entumecidas por quedarme tanto tiempo sentada en mala posición. Maldita mi suerte.

Sasuke se aproximaba a mí con la intención de ayudarme, pero al instante recordé que el estado de Naruto era mil veces peor que el mío. Yo con un poco de ejercicio podría recobrar al movimiento de mis piernas sin problemas, pero Naruto ocupaba más que un ejercicio de sus miembros para reponerse. Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo se lo dije:

—Por favor, ayuda a Naruto primero. El está en peor situación que yo— Uchiha sólo suspiro fastidiado y se dirigió al Kitsune, mandándose ambos miradas retadoras.

* * *

**3**

Ya se había puesto el sol hace media hora y todavía no me había ido a casa, de hecho, no tenía pensado regresar a casa esta noche. Le explique a Ino que llamará a mis padres, avisándoles que me quedaría en su casa. Ino no preguntó razones, pero sé que las exigirá mañana en la escuela o saliendo de ella. Aunque ciertamente preferiría estar en casa de Ino ahora mismo a tener que quedarme en este lugar.

Siendo sincera, no me agradan mucho los hospitales.

No había opción, la condición de Naruto era demasiado crítica como para dejarla desapercibida. Agradecí para mis adentros que el padre de Sasuke fuese medico general, si no fuera por él, yo estaría perdida preguntando a quien fuese por un hospital, ya que soy ignorante del paradero de ellos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí?— El cómplice del delito se encontraba parado frente a mí, con su pose altanera de siempre y su mirada de poco amigos tan característica. Por esas horas yo había tomado asiento en la sala de espera, preguntándome en qué momento llegaría el doctor Uchiha a explicarme la condición clínica de Naruto, el hecho de que se recupere rápido no lo exenta del dolor y las heridas.

—Sí. Estoy muy preocupada por Naruto— Le confesé honestamente, aun si se tratara de la persona que provoco tal daño al Kitsune, necesitaba expresar mi frustración de momento, no importa si lo digo con una oración tan trivial. Sasuke se quedó observándome por unos segundos, no presté mucha atención de su aparente interés y me quedé mirando con ambigüedad el blanco impecable de la pared. Escuche el sonido se alguien sentarse al lado.

—¿Por qué lo llamaste así? —La pregunta me dejó un tanto extrañada ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le importa hablar de algo tan trivial como el nombre de un zorro?, bueno… si lo piensas un poco, hace unas horas se mostraba muy interesado (superficialmente) en Naruto. Mi ex-compañero de clases pareció notar mis sospechas y arqueó una de sus cejas, un poco divertido—. Pudiste haberle puesto un nombre mejor, ¿sabes?— ¿Estoy oyendo bien? ¿Este hombre acaba de hacer un comentario humorístico? ¿Será que Sasuke tiene una especie de personalidades múltiples?

—¿Tú le hubieras puesto un nombre mejor?— Le reté. No importa que faceta sea, una burla a mi poca creatividad no puede ser perdonada. El Uchiha permaneció por unos momentos meditándolo, como si la respuesta fuese a otorgarle un millón de dólares (El yen cuestan menos).

—Ganmo— Afirmó completamente convencido. No pude evitarme lanzar una carcajada, advertí que mi receptor no se mostró muy alegre por mi reacción… pero, por favor ¡Ganmo es un tipo de tofu!

—¿Naruto? ¿Ganmo? ¿Será que no hemos comido?— Ambos terminamos riéndonos en la incoherencia de la situación, desgraciadamente, las risas no duraron mucho; terminé por darme cuenta de aquella sensación molesta que ha estado picoteando mi mente con insistencia. Tuve que destruir el aire ligero con mi tétrico silencio para dar a entender que necesitaba hablar de un asunto serio. El mensaje fue recibido.

—¿Cuál es tu duda?— Exclamó sin dudar de sus palabras. Supuse que él desde el principio sospechaba que yo le haría preguntas sobre todo este rollo de Akatsuki y su relación con el grupo. Claro, era de esperarse, con lo que he pasado me es difícil no buscar las respuestas a mis incógnitas. Tragué saliva con crudeza.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué te has unido a Akatsuki? ¿Es por tu hermano?— Sasuke me lanzó su sorpresa, pasmado. Supuse que fue por preguntar por su hermano.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mi hermano?— Vaya, acerté.

—Antes de conocerte, Deidara una vez se quejó de Itachi sobre algo que ocurrió en Akatsuki. No supe que se trataba de tu hermano hasta que me lo presentaste— Admití. No se lo había dicho antes a Sasuke porque pensé que ya lo sabía, y yo en ese entonces no pensaba que fuese algo de importancia, hasta ahora.

—Entiendo —Uchiha quedó absortó por unos instantes, para luego mirarme fijamente, con determinación— Entonces, ya que estas muy acertaría, te lo diré. Efectivamente, he querido unirme a Akatsuki porque mi hermano está ahí, pero no es porque deseé seguir sus pasos —Un silencio habló por ambos. Ah, creo que entiendo un poco lo que Sasuke quiere decir—… Al igual que tú, me he dado cuenta que Akatsuki oculta varias cosas y que sus miembros al parecer poseen dones poco comunes. Pero tengo la impresión de que sus motivos son más oscuros de lo que me ha explicado Itachi y Sasori, estoy seguro que hay algo más detrás de toda esa historia de cazar mitologías vivientes como Naruto— Esta revelación hizo que me diera cuenta sobre un acontecimiento que había ocurrido en el pasado y que dejé por omitido.

—Entones, en aquella ocasión… ¿Itachi no quería que entrara a Akatsuki para protegerme?— Aquella epifanía congeló por completo mi cuerpo. Oh, dios mío; probablemente Itachi se metería en graves problemas por intentar persuadirme de rechazar Akatsuki tan pronto supo de mi relación con Deidara y Sasori. Sasuke pareció entender mi desconcierto, por ello creo que no preguntó cuándo me encontré con él; aunque se sorprendería que fuera esta misma mañana, antes de que me encontrara tirada sollozando en el transcurso de la entrada al edificio de la escuela.

—_Aniki_ también… intentó convencerme de que no me relacionara con Akatsuki —Observé con sorpresa a Sasuke ¿A él también? Entonces ¿de verdad hay un asunto sucio que guarda celosamente Akatsuki? ¿Algo tan peligroso que tiene que alejar a su hermano y su familia de ello?— Al igual que tú con Deidara y Naruto, yo no quiero que mi hermano peligre su vida y mucho menos quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como cada día la salud de mi hermano parece empeorar— Unos cuantos mechones negros azabache cubrieron sus ojos con capricho, sus pálidas manos empezaron a temblar levemente por la impotencia que en esos momentos estaba invadiéndolo. Yo comprendo esa impotencia, la he sentido cada vez que veía a Deidara ausente por mucho tiempo y aparecía con heridas en su cuerpo que intentaba ocultar de su familia y amigos, lo sentía cuando supe que habían secuestrado a Naruto y que probablemente ellos fueron los causantes de haberlo encontrado tan lastimado.

Comprendo a la perfección ese sentimiento de inutilidad al saber que no puedes hacer nada por ayudar a las personas que quieres y estimas. Sasuke y yo estamos encadenados en un mundo de crueldad, sólo podemos ser espectadores del sufrimiento, sin actuar o tener voz para detenerlo.

No nos permiten actuar, porque aparentemente estamos siendo protegidos. Pero eso no nos sirve de nada si no podemos ayudar a nuestros protectores.

—Debemos hacer algo, Sasuke. No es justo que nos mantengan al margen y que piensen que pueden cargar con todo el sufrimiento ellos solos —Yo también empecé a temblar, está vez mis visión se tornó borrosa por el generoso brote de lágrimas— ¡Son unos tontos! ¡Piensan que pueden ser lo héroes y que pueden cargar con el dolor, pero en realidad no están considerando nuestros sentimientos! ¡No importa si superan a los inmortales o a los dioses! ¡Humanos son humanos! ¡Todos necesitamos ayuda de todos sin importar que sean o como vivan! —Exploté junto con una lluvia de agua salada. Fue inevitable, todos estos sentimientos que intente tragarme para no actuar de forma egoísta salieron de mí, disparados con unas cuantas palabras y miles de copiosas lágrimas— Lo siento. Estoy siendo muy desconsiderada y egoísta— Me disculpe, avergonzada de mi misma por actuar de forma tan infantil frente a Sasuke, que probablemente tenía intenciones más puras que las mías.

—No te disculpes —Por los borroso no logré apreciar el gesto del Uchiha, pero su voz me recomendaba que probablemente se hallaba sonriendo—. Porque yo pienso lo mismo —Reconoció sin remordimiento—. Y no estás siento egoísta, tienes razón cuando dices que todos necesitamos ayuda— Por primera vez me di cuenta que Sasuke estaba siendo realmente una persona agradable y abierta. Es verdad cuando dicen que las apariencias engañan, incluso cuando pensé que Sasuke sólo pensaba en sus ambiciones tan frívolamente, al final resultó que sus acciones eran un acto desesperado por querer ayudar a alguien más. Es verdad que no fue la decisión correcta, pero por ello fue un acto desesperado.

En el acallado cuchicheo y ecos del hospital, entendí que hay muchas personas que se preocupan por otras de formas diferentes, con acciones diferentes, sean o no las más adecuadas. Sólo son las que van con nuestra perspectiva.

—Regreso en un rato— Avisó con una cortesía que no era habitual en él. Asentí levemente mientras miraba con vagancia el panorama que se presumía al otro lado del ventanal, mis ojos se hincharon sutilmente y los parpados me pesaban un poco. Escuche como los uniformes pasos de Sasuke desaparecían con el tiempo hasta volverse imperceptibles.

Otros pasos retumbaron por las paredes. No le di importancia hasta que un espinazo alteró mis terminaciones nerviosas con sadismo.

Sasori se encontraba delante de mí.

Desde el punto en el que estaba su silueta era más enorme y maligna, casi tragaba con amargura una sensación de inferioridad que su presencia me producía. No parecía serio ni furioso, nuevamente su cara formaba parte de la decoración monótona del hospital, como un muñeco sin vida que se movía sin motivación ni capricho. Y sin embargo…

Sus ojos parecían decir demasiadas cosas que ni con palabras las llenaría.

—Yo no soy el que está en un error —Incluso el timbre de su voz se acompasaba con una tonalidad gris, ni siquiera parecía que los labios se moviesen mucho de su lugar—. Eres tú la que se ha equivocado— No entendía de que me estaba hablando, no sabía si lo que decía tenía algo que ver conmigo o si sus palabras tan siquiera eran reales y yo sólo alucinaba. A pesar de mi sensación de surrealismo romanticista, no me atreví a formular enunciado alguno; no era por miedo o sorpresa lo que me lo impedía.

Era el poema lleno de figuras abstractas plasmadas en el iris de sus ojos lo que me impedía tan si quiera entender el mundo de ese instante.

El florero de cristal de una de las habitaciones se rompió y junto con eso la burbuja de saliva de un infante explotó.

Ah, y Sasori rompió algo también cuando me besó en ese segundo de fragmentaciones.

No estaba frio por la lluvia, no estaba utilizando el cuerpo de alguien más para hacerlo. Este era el verdadero Sasori, con todos los sentidos puestos, con la mitad de los míos disponibles. Sin darme cuenta encontré la sensación inimaginablemente agradable al tacto, sin siquiera pensarlo cerré los ojos para comprobar si era cierto que frena el tiempo, su exhalación cosquilleo uno de mis pómulos, las hebras rojizas acariciaron mi frente gentilmente.

No hubo remordimientos por responder con una actitud sumisa, ni por no atreverme a rechazarlo.

Probablemente porque lo sentí como un sueño.

—De nuevo siendo tan manipulable —Sus palabras destrozaron mi alma como dos filos sanguinarios de hielo—. Mi interés por ti es más superficial de lo que crees— Aun seguía su rostro muy cerca del mío, tanto que su aliento chocaba contra mis mejillas. Pero ya nada se sentía íntimo. Era tan frío que daba igual si se encontraba lejos o cerca.

No, no es un sueño; es el frívolo Sasori que se burla de mi debilidad.

Me odie a mi misma de lo que acababa de pasar, me maldije las veces que fueran necesarias hasta sentir que mi dignidad se encontraba al mismo nivel que mis pestes mal dichas. Hubiera sido imposible terminar de insultarme, nada llenaba el orgullo destrozado ni el corazón roto que se reventó.

Me deteste porque necesite darme cuenta hasta ahora de un detalle que deje pasar desde la primera vez, me deteste porque negué todo y lo cubrí con una máscara de vacío inestable, me deteste porque culpe de mis sentimientos a Sasori.

Abominé todo de mí.

Porque hasta ahora me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Sasori, y la culpabilidad de haberlo decepcionado me tragaba por dentro.

* * *

Comentarios previos:

Fiu, finalmente subo este capitulo, pensaba subirlo en vacaciones de semana santa, pero la inspiración no pasaba de las 4 páginas del word xD (bueno, de todos modos los capitulos no son largos, pero quier aumentar por lo menos un poco más por cada capitulo que voy subiendo). Como siempre, _gracias a todos los que mandan reviews_ y que igualmente me leen pero no mandan reviews (lo digo porque de hecho yo soy de las que lee pero pocas veces en la vida manda review, independientemente de lo vicia que este del fic, eso ya va siendo cosa de voluntad xD). Y bueno, como ahora tuve un SUPER-PUENTE por eso de que nos suspendieron clases nacionalmente por los casos de Influenza en México y los riesgos de que contraigamos el virus, aproveche para ponerme a escribir un poco. Por cierto, estoy sana y no he contraido el virus, al parecer en mi ciudad no se dieron muchos casos de la enfermedad, pero igual se tomaron las prevenciones.

Gracias por su paciencia a los que me han leído y han seguido los capitulos a pesar de tardarme milenios en actualizar (aunque me pregunto si realmente alguien hara eso o me estoy sobreestimando 6.6U). Por ahora espero que con este pequeño cachito de SasoSaku el hambre quede un poco saciada, si no... mala suerte, porque Sasori se va a tomar su tiempo, aunque estoy demasiado tentada a hacer que pasen una que otra situación comprometedora (me pregunto como reaccionaria Sasori xD), no prometo nada, pero veremos ue ocurre más adelante... jujuju.

Sayonara!


	10. Capitulo IX

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo IX.

Fondo roto.

Por _Margot Kraehe  
_

* * *

**1**

He mentido, lo admito. Pero también he sido sincera, defiendo.

Cuando dije no tener habilidad, una parte de mi mentía. La otra parte confiaba y creía ciegamente esas palabras, yo no considero tener habilidades.

Soy escéptica a ello. Necesito serlo.

No quiero creer que soy un color diferente entre la comunidad monocromática, no quiero que todos noten las manchas que me definen como alguien diferente, no es necesario que resalte la diferencia ¿Para qué? Si quiero tener amigos deben resaltar las cosas en común.

Las diferencias, nunca. Temo ser diferente, extraña, anormal.

Un fenómeno de circo.

Por eso, debo alejarme lo más que pueda de las personas que son como yo, las personas que aceptan la palabra _"diferente"_ en sus vidas, que ignoran las miradas frías y temerosas de los demás, que aceptan esos sentimientos de soledad con tranquilidad, que no hacen nada por querer encajar en el mundo. Esa minoría de gentes que se engañan pensando que han recibido un don especial, un regalo único, una consideración de los dioses.

Sofocados en un atiborrado conformismo.

—Sakura, ya puedes pasar— El aviso me tomó desprevenida y sobresalté ligeramente. Sasuke había venido del lugar en donde estaban ateniendo a Naruto, como su padre es quien lo trataba pudo entrar sin problemas al lugar. Un poco desprevenida observé fugazmente al Uchiha y me sentí un poco atolondrada— Sígueme— Ordenó con ese porte natural que le hace parecer un chico serio y autoritario. Claro, como es de esperarse, me incorporé y lo seguí.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun —Le llamé un poco cohibida— ¿Tú crees que Naruto esté bien?— Estaba demasiado preocupada por él, esta era la primera vez que presenciaba una pelea entre alguien como Sasuke y Naruto, y no sólo eso me preocupaba; Naruto recibió mucho daño, más del que noté cuando lo encontré. Un pavor terrible llenaba mis arterias sin dejar pasó alguno a la circulación, incluso creí divisar un golpe de estrés en la zona de mis hombros.

Sasuke me dirigió la mirada y volteó de nuevo hacia su rumbo como si nada.

—No te preocupes, no estaba en mis planes matarlo o dejarlo con heridas muy serias— Me explicó con su voz de tono neutro—. No olvides que él era mi objetivo, no me lo perdonarían si lo entrego muerto— Bajé mi mirada al suelo cuando oí esas palabras.

Ya no quiero tener esta extraña vida que empezó desde que me encontré con Sasori y Naruto. Antes de todo esto tuve una vida normal, sin complicaciones ni preocupaciones que acarrearan la muerte de alguien; estaba segura dentro de esa rutina que giraba alrededor de la escuela, los amigos, la familia y los amores no correspondidos ¿Por qué no puede todo esto regresar?

Quiero que todo vuelva a ser normal.

Normal.

La puerta se abrió y a lo lejos la silueta frágil de Naruto se incorporaba entre las sábanas blancas fantasmagóricas y su pálida bata de hospital; su piel se miraba más blanca de lo acostumbrado, algunos mechones se habían vuelto rojizos y sus ojos tomaron un tono violáceo. Gemí de impotencia al entenderlo, Naruto estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir permaneciendo en su apariencia humana para no alertar a nadie. Sentí que algo en mi garganta se desgarraba con crueldad y junto con ese dolor las lágrimas querían volver a salir.

Detuve mi sentimiento de compasión e hice un intento por sonreírle cálidamente al zorro con su aspecto humano que ahora nos esperaba con un gesto de molestia. Fruncía mucho el ceño cuando miraba a Sasuke.

—Humano, no era necesario que tú también vinieras. Es suficiente con que me hayas herido de gravedad— Soltó con un gesto frío y sus palabras sonaban despreciativas. Pensé que Sasuke se enojaría con el Kitsune por el comentario que hizo, pero todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba, el Uchiha torció sus labios en una risa burlona y se acercó a Naruto con aires de grandeza.

—¿Así le hablas al humano que te salvó de las garras de la muerte? —Preguntó con su pose altanera. Parece que disfruta mucho molestar a Naruto, pues aún en la distancia, escuche un rechinido de dientes que venía en su dirección— Además, no te hice la gran cosa… ¿O es qué acaso eres tan débil que mis ataques casi te matan?— Tomó una pose de reflexión sobreactuada— Siendo sincero, yo esperaba que la pelea fuera… **más** interesante— Produjo un fuerte énfasis en la penúltima palabra con intención de que Naruto lo notará, molestándolo aún más.

—¡Agh! ¡Tú silencio, bastardo! —Lo apuntó con su dedo índice energéticamente— ¡En primer lugar todo es tu culpa por querer lastimar a Sakura-chan! ¡Yo no iba a permitir que le hicieras nada al humano que tengo encargado proteger!— Tanto Sasuke como yo nos sorprendimos de lo que el zorro dijo. Sasuke giró violentamente hacia mí, su rostro de desconcierto se miraba aún si estuviera a medio kilómetro de distancia.

—¿Naruto y tú hicieron ese trato?— Aunque se miraba demasiado impresionado, el tono de su voz era bastante amenazante. La tentación de negar todo aquello me vino como una necesidad, sin embargo, Naruto tenía otros planes con ello.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso crees que estaba con ella porque me obligaron? ¡Como si fuera de dejarme! ¡Yo decido en donde y con quien quedarme!— Exclamó el zorro orgulloso de sus propias palabras. Yo no sabía si agradecerle por no tener que darle explicaciones a Sasuke o maldecirlo por meterme en más problemas.

La actitud energética de Naruto me hizo sentir que algo como la pelea de hace unas horas nunca existió, que algo como los poderes sobrenaturales y las criaturas místicas no pasaban de ser un simple cuento para que los niños pequeños se fuesen a dormir. Pero el estado débil que aparentaba su identidad humana me recordaba constantemente que todo lo que ocurrió fue tan real como el tropezar contra la acera.

Doloroso y de golpe.

—Entonces, esos tipos realmente querían que matara a Sakura— Susurró Sasuke lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruto y yo lo escucháramos. Ahora los sorprendidos éramos Naruto y yo.

—Humano… ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?— Ninguno de los dos podíamos creer lo que el Uchiha acababa de decir.

¿Querían matarme?

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué querrían que tú me mataras?— Exclamé aun sin poder creerlo. Sasuke permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, no era como si lo estuviese meditando, más bien se miraba que intentaba recordar sucesos del pasado.

Po alguna razón el rostro de Sasori se estampó en mi mente, su cara inexpresiva que no decía nada y sus labios se movían con lentitud, las palabras _"No hay otra opción, Sasuke" _formaban un estorboso eco en mis oídos. No supe porque esa imagen y esas palabras acudieron a mí de repente, pero una fuerte sensación de seguridad me decía que eso venía dentro de los recuerdos de Sasuke.

—No estoy del todo seguro —Empezó a decir Sasuke con lentitud— Pero al parecer alguien de un alto rango en el grupo de Akatsuki no estaba de acuerdo con que te convirtieras en un candidato para miembro oficial– Lo miré escéptica y el asintió levemente al entender mi escepticismo—. Si, yo tampoco lo creí, porque yo había entrado como candidato desde hace dos años y tu recién te convertiste en un candidato. Pero al parecer eso fue porque venías recomendada por Sasori y por el líder actual del grupo— Explicó el Uchiha, por su rostro el estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Es imposible ¿por qué el líder de Akatsuki también me recomendaría? ¿Sasori habrá tenido algo que ver?

—Entonces, la única manera de descartar a Sakura como candidato era capturando al último youkai que le faltaba a su colección— De nuevo, para nuestra sorpresa; la voz frívola y calculadora de Naruto apareció, pero esta vez sus palabras me dieron un cierto grado de desconcierto.

¿Youkai de colección?

—Tú lo sabías— Afirmó Sasuke sin dudarlo. El Kitsune arqueó una ceja en señal de indignación.

—Claro que lo sé. Fui testigo de miles de masacres, nos cazaban a todos por igual —Naruto cerró con fuerza sus puños y bajo la mirada con impotencia—. Esos bastardos nos cazaban sin consideración a nuestros puestos, incluso capturaron a Seiryuu— La frívola voz de Naruto se volvió más amarga y frustrada.

¿Seiryuu? ¿A caso no es la bestia sagrada, guardián de lado este de Kyoto?

Sasuke pareció sorprendido por la noticia de Naruto, yo aun rayaba un poco en el escepticismo. Pero teniendo delante de mí a Kyuubi terriblemente herido, junto con los sucesos anormales que han brotado estos últimos días en mi vida diaria, sería razonable ahora descartar mis prejuicios.

—Entonces, iban enserio con eso de ir con presas de "_alto nivel_"— Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hacía su mentón, una intriga racional parecía entremezclarse en el tinte negro de sus ojos. Él capturó mi rostro confundido y dejó salir un corto suspiro—. No es algo oficial, lo escuché hace varias semanas en una conversación que Itachi y Konan tuvieron en su habitación. Posiblemente ellos sabían que yo estaba ahí, escuchándolos, pero no llegaron a considerarme como algún tipo de peligro o intromisión— Naruto asintió rígidamente y mantenía un semblante serio.

—Los humanos no están al tanto de toda esta guerra oculta, ni siquiera los humanos como tú o Sakura, que tienen esa sensibilidad espiritual. Probablemente saben que algo está sucediendo, pero no tienen aún idea de qué. Yo en mi condición estoy imposibilitado de actuar, pero puede que ustedes dos necesiten averiguar qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo con los seres mágicos. Ellos no están muertos, no podemos morir porque somos inmortales, pero algo los está debilitando… puedo sentirlo— Naruto observó su mano hecha puño. De pronto esa mano comenzó lentamente proliferarse de pelaje rojizo, las uñas se alargaban hasta hacerse garras. La habitación comenzó a sentirse más pesada, el color blanco de las paredes parecía derretirse en un pálido anaranjado. Entonces entendí que era la furia de Kyuubi, emergía dolorosamente.

—Naruto —Le llamé con un hilo de voz suave y aterciopelada. Estaba confundida y mareada, más de lo que mis vísceras pudieran decir; me sentía agobiada, humillada y patética… quizás lo era. Pero debía parar—. Es suficiente. Debes guardar tus fuerzas para reponerte. Una vez que ya estés mejor, nosotros podemos…

—¡Cuándo haya recobrado mis fuerzas ya será demasiado tarde! —La impotente voz de Naruto se desató en un eco salvaje, ancestral y furioso. Podía sentir su increíble fuerza, aún si él estaba tan herido. Kyuubi podría destrozar mi voluntad con sólo mover sus colas— ¡¿Entiendes lo que está pasando?! ¡Esto no es algo tan sencillo como un ajuste de cuentas humano! ¡El equilibrio de nuestros mundos está en un completo caos! ¡No es algo que se arregle con una amistosa visita y unas cuantas palabras de negociación!

—¡Lo sé! —Mi voz se quebró dentro mi propia impotencia— ¡Lo sé y entiendo que nada de esto es fácil! ¡Con un demonio, ni siquiera entiendo porque está pasando todo esto! ¡Nada tiene sentido, todo es tan irreal! ¡Sólo quiero mi vida normal! ¡Quiero que las personas cercanas a mi dejen de peligrar y sufrir! ¡Si quieres morir en un intrépido y estúpido enfrentamiento con Akatsuki de nuevo, bien hazlo! ¡Eso tampoco resolverá nada, sólo tu maldito ego, zorro narcisista!

Mis músculos temblaban, los huesos vibraran en la cólera contenida. Mis propias palabras me estaban quemando, el aire en mis pulmones se estaban acabando hasta dejarme asmática. Sin razonarlo, aceleré mis pasos para salir de la habitación, traspasé pasillos y pasillos blancos repletos personas enfermas y especialistas de medicina. Las puertas de la salida se abrieron automáticamente, sin detenerme a saludar a nadie seguí corriendo, y no me detuve hasta mutilar mi propio pulso.

Recargué mi espalda en un poste de luz cuando sentí que mis piernas se convulsionaban en calambres. Mi respiración se ahogaba en agitaciones, apenas tragaba el aire para dejarlo salir rápidamente. El día estaba levemente nublado, en mi mente proyecte la imagen de aquel último encuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto, ese pequeño zorro tan empeñado en protegerme y arriesgar su vida en ello, a pesar de ser tan poderoso, su vida se había vuelto algo más que frágil y vulnerable. Fue mi culpa que todo esto le haya pasado a él, si no lo hubiera conocido desde un principio, nada de esto habría pasado. Naruto no tendría por qué sufrir tanto.

El blanco abrumó mi visión, la imagen de un pequeño niño con cabellera rojiza, mirada ausente y con un leve raspón en su mejilla me observaba con recelo.

"_Sakura, esto es tu culpa. Estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa"_. Su continua voz serena se había roto ese día, ahora sus palabras eran un punzante veneno de rencor y miedo. Sentí mis ojos hincharse y mis propias mejillas humedecidas.

Parpadeé varias veces, mi visión comenzó a recobrarse mientras que la nubosidad de comprimía hasta desaparecer. El pulso recobraba su ritmo de nuevo, con paciencia. Me sentí mareada, quería vomitar. El piso parecía moverse y agitarse en acorde a los temblores corrosivos en mis piernas. El aliento regresaba con más profundidad, tuve que dar unos cuantos tragos de saliva para calmarme.

Ahora mismo ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué fue esa imagen de recién?

Me deslicé lentamente hasta terminar sentada, me encorvé un poco para recargar mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda. Las sienes me palpitaban punzantes, el sabor ácido escalaba por mi tráquea con dureza. Volví a tragar saliva para hacerlo retroceder. La calle comenzó a perder su color, supuse que sería porque había demasiadas nubes en el cielo. Escuché unos ligeros pasos aproximarse, parecía el repiqueteo de trozos de madera. Los pasos de una marioneta.

Alcé la mirada, delante de mí se encontraba un infante de primaria. Su inexpresiva cara me resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero sus ojos estaban tan llenos de vida que me sentí confusa. Este niño era como un Sasori pequeño, con un top veraniego verde, pantalones cortos negros y unos zancos de madera. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse siniestramente, de repente me di cuenta que me encontraba en un callejón, las nubes parecían cargadas de tormenta y lamentos. El piso estaba corroído, mis manos manchadas de un tinte oscuro.

—"_¿Por qué lo has hecho?"_— Escuché una suave voz fluir en mis oídos. Advertí que el niño pelirrojo movía sus labios y luego se detenía.

—¿T-tú has dicho eso?— Estaba desconcertada y desorientada, el paisaje era onírico y el encuentro con este niño inexplicable. El niño asintió, seguía observándome con ojos vivaces.

—"_Lo olvidaste, yo también lo hice. Pero tu miedo nos está complicando las cosas, Sakura."— _De nuevo, el niño movía sus labios a destiempo de la dulce voz. Qué momento tan surreal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No lo entiendo.

—"_Yo… no quise decir aquello, fue un error mío. Sé que soy responsable también, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto si tú no lo recuerdas, y más importante, si no remueves tu propio encarcelamiento"— _El niño pareció dudar, pero me dirigió una mirada preocupada y de nuevo movía sus labios ya después de haber escuchado esa voz. No comprendía nada, pero la presencia de este niño me brindaba un poco de confianza. Aún si parecía ser la viva imagen de Sasori, de algún modo mi relación con este niño parecía ser más profunda y misteriosa.

—¿Recordar qué? ¿Quién eres tú?— Una dulce sonrisa se curvó en sus finos labios, con ligeros pasos se acercó a mí. Él y el eco prófugo de sus zancos de madera.

—"_Yo no puedo ayudarte ahora, también tengo mi propia prisión con la cual luchar, y no podré liberarme de ella si tú no te liberas de la tuya"_— El niño tomo mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos y me observó por unos instantes. Volvió a mover sus labios suavemente, como una cámara lenta. Su tacto con mi piel no era sólido, a pesar del tono de su piel, sus manos se sentías casi traslúcidas, casi aire. De repente algo embargó mi voz, un frío soplo alteró mi carne y la congeló en desgracias.

—Tengo miedo. No quiero que vuelvas a peligrar, estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa—Admití aterrada, sin comprender conscientemente el significado de mis palabras.

—"_Lo sé. Pero yo estoy aquí. Te apoyaré cuando me necesites, como en los viejos tiempos. Mis palabras fueron equivocadas, lo que te dije era una excusa opacada por mi verdadero miedo"_— El cuerpo del pequeño niño comenzaba a transparentarse. Un horror invasivo agitó mis ojos, intenté tomarlo por los hombros, pero mis manos lo atravesaron sin sentirlo.

—¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola de nuevo!

—"_Yo debería decirte eso. Fuiste tú quien se fue de mi lado"_— La imagen del pequeño niño desapareció, sólo el eco suave de su voz escuché antes de que mi propio sollozo lo opacara.

—Yo no quería que esto te pasara— No logré entender mis propias palabras, tampoco el motivo por el que estaba llorando.

* * *

**2**

Estaba de regreso. Mis pasos me llevaron de retorno al hospital en el que se encontraba interno Naruto. Un frustrante suspiro se amortiguó en mi nariz. Después de tomar mi tiempo para pensarlo, me había comportado muy infantil y necia con él. Él estaba herido y esa discusión posiblemente le abrió algunas heridas que apenas estaban sanando. Lo más apropiado era que fuera para ir a disculparme con él y entre todos hallar una solución a todo este problema sobrenatural. No iba ser nada sencillo para mí, porque sé que estaremos constantemente expuestos a confrontaciones, pero eran muchas las personas y criaturas involucradas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que podría hacer yo, la situación era simplemente gigantesca, era más grande que yo, más grande que Deidara, más grande que Naruto, más grande de lo que yo misma podría llegar a comprender. Todo eso pesaba, pesaba hasta un nivel insoportable. El asunto era que, si nosotros no hacíamos nada… ¿quién lo haría?

Me pare de frente a la puerta, estuve a punto de alzar la mano para darle algunos golpes y anunciarme, pero la grave voz de Sasuke me detuvo.

—Tú sabes que Sakura tiene razón, no puedes actuar por tu cuenta sin un plan y muchos menos tú solo— Había tanto silencio, que incluso escuché a Sasuke chasquear la lengua— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Sakura no tiene habilidades ó poderes con los que pueda contar para defenderse, así que ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Sasuke tenía razón, yo no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad especial ni nada por el estilo, era completamente inútil para ayudar con esta situación, simplemente sería una carga estorbosa para ellos.

—Tenemos que dejarla fuera de esto, ella corre mucho peligro en estos momentos. Lo mejor será que remuevan su contrato, yo tomaré su lugar, si eso es lo mejor.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor… Sasuke tenía las habilidades supernaturales para defenderse. Si Naruto hubiera hecho el contrato con Sasuke desde un inicio, muy probablemente él podría haberlo protegido mejor, incluso recuperaría sus poderes con más rapidez, gracias a los cuidados y conocimientos que posee la familia Uchiha. Naruto estará en mejores manos si se va con Sasuke.

—Te equivocas, Sakura-chan no es como tú supones que es— La voz profunda y cavernosa de Naruto me provocó un ligero sobresalto. Sonaba como si recién se hubiera despertado… ¿se habrá desmayado o algo? Estuve a punto de entrar sin tocar, pero las prontas palabras del zorro me detuvieron—. Ella fue capaz de verme cuando estuve muy débil. Créeme que en ese estado tú ni siquiera hubieras sido capaz de reconocerme, pero ella de repente dijo "¿Tú hablas?". Su sensibilidad espiritual es muy fuerte, aún si ella misma no es consciente ello. Parece que su mente se encuentra en negación, por lo que rechaza de manera automática todo lo relacionado con este mundo, por eso es tan difícil para ella comprenderlo.

—Un bloqueo mental —Señaló Sasuke—. Escuché que es común que eso suceda cuando la persona enfrenta alguna situación de alto estrés ó ansiedad, es una respuesta evasiva al problema, porque enfrentarlo podría ser insoportable para la persona. Pero, si ella lo tiene desde pequeña, posiblemente será más difícil desbloquearlo.

—Ella tiene mucho potencial, su propio poder está intentando emerger, pero Sakura se resiste mucho a ello.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que propones, Naruto? ¿Un desbloqueo? ¿Entiendes que puede tomar mucho tiempo eso? Aun si ella misma estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo, no sabemos cuáles son los motivos por los que ella misma ha reprimido su poder, puede que ni ella misma lo sepa.

Mis dientes emitieron un rechinido forzado, sentía mis manos marchitarse en el estrepitoso nerviosismo. Empujé suavemente la puerta, casi sin emitir ruido, y entré con pasos serenos a la habitación. Advertí la azorada mirada celeste de Naruto en mí, y la escéptica reclamación negruzca en los ojos de Sasuke. Mi labio inferior temblaba, disimuladamente lo mordí para apaciguar mi propia agitación.

—Tengo una idea. No lo recordaba hasta hace unos minutos, pero conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con todo este problema— Mi garganta estaba siendo oprimida. Deglutí al sentir saliva acumulada en mi paladar, el tragó fue doloroso. Sasuke arqueó una ceja que exigía explicaciones.

—Te escucho— Él tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Miré a Naruto, el parecía impresionado, pero sus facciones se apreciaban serias y analíticas, el me asintió con una sonrisa más ligera. Supuse que esa era una señal de paz entre nosotros, por lo que le devolví el gesto.

—No sé qué tanto sepan de Akatsuki. Cuando Deidara me contó sobre ellos, yo tuve la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes, pero ignore ese sentimiento y lo olvidé sin más —Cerré los ojos por unos instantes, invocando en mi mente la imagen de aquella mujer de sonrisa radiante con larga cabellera—. Era muy pequeña, así que no recuerdo mucho de ello, pero si mis memorias no me fallan, es muy posible que esta persona conozca todo sobre Akatsuki, incluso más que lo que Itachi o Sasori saben.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?— Un brillo de interés relampagueó los ojos azabaches de Sasuke, el zorro también me miraba con expectativa. Deje salir con comodidad un pesado suspiro.

—Es porque ésta persona es… la fundadora legítima de Akatsuki. Ella empezó el grupo, y muy probablemente entrenó a los líderes y veteranos del actual Akatsuki. Su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

¡Estoy de vuela! ¡Hola a todas otra vez! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo y Navidad retrasados! ¡Después de dos largos año he actualizado!... No, no es cuestión de orgullo, me siento mal, pero sentirse mal no arregla los asuntos, así que me puse a terminar este capítulo... ¡Y aquí lo tienen! Está más corto de lo que deseaba, pero ya no estaba segura de que más agregar. En fin, que sepan también que estoy "mejorando" la calidad de los capítulos anteriores, se darán cuenta de eso porque el formato de los guiones y el nombre de mi autoría cambia, también cambié un poco los diálogos y las descripciones, nada relevante para no distorcionar la historia :0

Por cierto, el prólogo si involucra la historia, pero no esta acomodada en tiempo lineal, por eso no hallarán coherencia lógica con ello en la historia de momento... pero si está relacionada :). Varias chicas me mandaron reviews desde la primera página, así que no supe si ponerlas en el capitulo dos o aquí, así que las pondré aquí para respetar la cronología :0. Y me disculpo si los pensamientos son demasiado pesados, supongo que ha sido la emoción del momento. No prometo quitarlos porque me gusta ponerlos, pero intentaré que sea menos redundantes (que si lo son, ya estuve repasando los capítulos... pero lo arreglaré .). En los próximos capítulos Sakura deberá de volverse más fuerte o perecer en el intento o.ó^

¡Gracias por sus comentarios _WishonWing_, _Kther-chan_, _yuelieth22_, _Alexa Hiwatari_, _hanuka-tama-chan_, _Paulina-Love-Deidara_, _Kamatari_, _jeiselalex_, _Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG_, _SasoSakuFullXd_,_ Kiim_,_ rukia_, _sakurachangaara_, _Hime Masaomi_, _yuuki94inoue_,_ gime_, _sasosaku_ y _Grg98_! ¡Terminaré este fic pase lo que pase! No puedo hacer mucho con respecto al tiempo, porque lo tengo un poco más comprometido que antes (Sí, asunto de universidad, compromisos sociales no recreativos, otros proyectos y etcéteras :0), pero ya esta en mis pendientes terminar esta y otros dos fics :] Así que, tendrán su final insólito con todo y texturas misteriosas B).

Les veré en la proxima actualización, es año de buena suerte, comiencen a disfrutarlo (LoL).


	11. Intermedio I

**Efusivo Error.**

Intermedio I.

Zorro sin prestigio.

Por _Margot Kraehe_

* * *

**1**

Veía las pálidas luces frías caer en una suave danza y el momentáneo tintinear de una campana. A pesar de la crudeza con la que me fue arrebata mi felicidad, estaba seguro que siempre existiría una recompensa a todas esas desgracias de humanos intransigentes. Lo seguí pensando en el cobijo del manto frío, lo seguí pensando con los huesos congelados debajo de mi piel.

Lo seguí pensando después de muerto.

Pero en mi naturaleza la muerte no era una intersección sencilla. El mestizaje en mi sangre me proveía una percepción diferente de las cosas. A través de ojos que todos juraron extranjeros, observaba con horror las siluetas ciegas de hacedores de mala suerte y maldiciones, pero nadie cree las palabras de un niño maldito ni de la corriente ideológica occidental que se precipitaba en las mentes apáticas de los aldeanos.

Mi padre nunca mostró algún tipo de emoción ó atención cuando le acompañaba en sus viajes de comerciante, tampoco me dio un nombre, por lo que pasé toda mi vida sin una identidad. Siempre era el "_maldito_", "_ladrón_", "_aberración_" ó "_demonio_". No eran nombres que me gustaban, ninguno, pero así me llamaban.

—Mira, ahí está de nuevo ese niño maldito. Kitsu-san debería de matarlo para que nos quite la maldición del pueblo. Nuestras cosechas van de mal en peor con cada año que pasa.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Qué tal si nos maldice de verdad por matarlo? ¡Nos guardará rencor a todos y seremos realmente maldecidos!

—Silencio, estúpidos, ¿Qué no ven que puede escucharlos, el maldito?

Las tensiones de los habitantes de Uzumaki siempre aterrizaban sobre mi escuálida imagen. Sí, es cierto que es el tercer año en el que las cosechas no han prosperado, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el asunto.

En descuidados pasos de pies descalzos, me deslizaba por enormes rocas del monte que culminaban en un río. El recorrido acuoso era ocultado discretamente por el frondoso follaje de los árboles situados a su alrededor. La temporada invernal estaba cerca de empezar, y las coloraciones marrones y amarillas de las hojas seguían cayendo con temple. La ligera yukata que llevaba encima no me ayudaba en aminorar el frío inyectado en los músculos, pero no tenía más ropa que pudiese ponerme encima además de la magullada capa de paja que me había fabricado con los restos desechos de los _kasa_ de mi padre.

En un suave balanceo aterricé sobre una enorme roca que se encontraba al borde del río. Noté la tierra pegajosa y con un olor fétido, el indicativo que alertaba la presencia de aquella aparición. Ante mis ojos un enorme globo negro emergió del río, pequeños destellos rojizos en el centro del globo en forma de ojos me fulminaban con un inútil intento de asustarme. La superficie de su piel se apreciaba brillante, probablemente si me montara en él me resbalaría por algún tipo de secreción babosa.

—Un humano que puede verme. Te comeré por haber visto mi forma, humano— Una gutural y lejana voz se emanó de una larga y delgada boca que podría partir a la mitad ese globo negro, pequeños dientes afilados de piraña y una rugosa lengua se divisó a mi vista. Chasqué mi paladar el escuchar su amenaza.

—Guárdate tu discurso de cuentos de terror para alguien que te lo crea. La gente se ha estado quejando por la cosecha, sé que eres tú quien envenena a las plantas contaminando el agua… lo que no entiendo es porque tu agua podrida no afecta a los humanos— Un murmullo cavernoso convulsionó al globo en su éxtasis, estaba riéndose.

—Vaya joven tan amable eres. Preocupado por la salud y prosperidad de tu pueblo. Ah, pero… ¿realmente lo haces por ellos? Cualquiera pensaría que eres un patético mestizo que espera la aprobación de los humanos con tus heroicas acciones. Por supuesto, eso es imposible. Los humanos nunca aceptarán a los que son youkai, ayakashi ó incluso al mestizo de un kitsune y un humano— Un relámpago de furia oprimió mi estómago con fuerza, sentí deseos de gorgorear un rugido y mostrarle mis afilados dientes para hacerlo callar. Un acto innecesario, sabiendo que los globos negros parlanchines no se sentirían propiamente asustados por eso.

—Te estás saliendo del tema a propósito. Dudo que seas en realidad un youkai, así que dime cual es el motivo por el que sólo estás afectando la cosecha de los aldeanos. Si me lo dices ya no volveré a molestarte y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras— Por supuesto, no iba a hacerlo, pero tenía que comprometerlo a que me diera sus motivos.

—Dudo que estés siendo honesto con tu palabra, dado el origen que tienes, pero de todos modos te contaré mis razones —La risa cavernosa volvió a emerger. Arrugué la nariz ante su petulancia—. Verás, yo tengo mucho más años que tú viviendo en este río, y hace muchísimos más años fui un humano que vivía en ese pueblucho que tanto _"defiendes"_. En mi época todo fue distinto, había más hombres que pudieron ver y hablar con youkai a diferencia de las generaciones actuales que descienden en número de esas habilidades. Yo servía al señor Feudo que se encontraba dominando éstas tierras, por ese tiempo yo tenía una hermosa hija que siempre estuvo a mi lado ayudando con la cosecha de arroz. Desgraciadamente, el Feudo se encaprichó con mi hija y la tomó por esposa antes de que yo pudiese replicar palabra. En un inicio pude sobrellevar la ausencia de mi hija, sobrellevar a mi esposa y dos hijos varones menores. Sin embargo, un día nos enteramos de que mi hija se había suicidado. Yo estuve seguro de que eso era mentira, mi hija amaba la vida más que nada en el mundo, además de que el señor Feudo era conocido porque todas sus esposas supuestamente se suicidaban.

—Estaba seguro de que no era así. Intenté probar mucha veces a la gente del pueblo que fue el señor Feudo quien había matado a mi hija y que pronto elegiría a otra joven entre el pueblo para hacerla esposa y matarla de nuevo. Por supuesto, nadie me creía, el Feudo estaba poniéndose nervioso de que un pueblerino como yo otorgara toda esa información a la luz. Su siguiente movimiento fue matar a toda mi familia, envenenando el arroz que cosechamos y consumíamos. También hubo un gran número de pueblerinos que compraban nuestro arroz y terminaron cayendo enfermos ó muertos. Yo fui el único sobreviviente porque en ese entonces estaba enfermo de gripe y lo único que consumía eran sopas de miso. Los aldeanos, culpándome de la muerte de sus familiares y enfermos, me llevaron a las cercanías de este río mientras me azotaban y finalmente me colgaron en un árbol.

—Mi alma quedó completamente consumida por el odio y rencor. Finalmente, terminé por engancharme en el río y echaba a perder sus cosechas. Sin embargo, no tengo odio hacía los humanos que ahora habitan, la mayoría de ellos conoce mi historia y me dedican plegarias para que mi alma descanse en paz. Es demasiado tarde para que me cure, ahora sólo puedo seguir envenenando las plantas, y consecuentemente mi poder se va eclipsando con el paso del tiempo.

Curioso y extraño relato. Desgraciadamente, no creí la mitad de su historia. En sus palabras de desprendía cierta incoherencia que daba un plano ridículo a sus motivos. Estaba seguro que su narración simplona embargaba otra intención, pero ésta no me sería revelada a menos que le siga el juego. Deberé de ser precavido.

—Dices que no quieres causar daño porque no le guardas rencor a las personas que ahora habitan el pueblo, pero aun así sigues envenenando la cosecha. Si no tienes más asuntos pendientes y no hay rencor en tu alma, no entiendo porque no puedes descansar en paz ahora— Una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en el monstruo globo por unos segundos. Ya me tenía en su treta… o por lo menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

—No es tan sencillo como tú crees. Yo en realidad tengo un asunto pendiente. Antes de que yo muriese, tenía un objeto que le regalé a mi hija en su día de bodas y el cual me fue entregado después de su muerte. Durante mi ejecución me fue quitado ese único vestigio que me unía con mi amada hija. Yo sólo podré irme hasta que me sea devuelto ese objeto— Esta declaración en su rugosa lengua me hizo saber que era una trampa, pero de nuevo, tenía que hacerle saber que le estaba siguiendo el juego.

—¿Dónde está ese objeto ahora? ¿Y qué es ese objeto que dices buscar?

—Es un peine hecho de plata, yo mismo conseguí el metal en un buen precio y le pedí a un cuñado mío, herrero de profesión, que esculpiera un peine para obsequiárselo a mi hija. Ahora mismo el peine se encuentra custodiado por la familia Uchiha, dudo que quieran entregártelo, ellos consideran los objetos preciosos como su amuleto familiar.

—La familia Uchiha… ellos se movieron al pueblo vecino hace 50 años. No tengo idea de cómo ubicarlos ahora y dudo que algún humano me ofrezca una dirección que no sea la de su pie en mi trasero— Me quejé en un desacuerdo juvenil, entendí que su trampa podía ser peligrosa, pero no tenía conocimiento de ésta familia Uchiha… quizá podría burlarlos sin problemas y averiguar el motivo por el cual este monstruo infeliz quiera ese peine. Nuevamente, la risa maulladora perforó mis oídos. La siguiente vez que me encuentre con este globo burlón será rebanarle la lengua.

—No hace falta que hagas algo tan inútil como eso. La familia Uchiha vive aledaña a éste río, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir el camino a contracorriente y los encontrarás— Me quedé callado ante su declaración. Conveniente, demasiado conveniente para mi gusto.

Tomé prestados unos segundos de silencio, resultaba demasiada obvia su treta, y precisamente porque era obvia no pude evitar pensar que también era inofensiva. Empero, los Uchiha parecían tener su propio tinte misterioso… ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que se movilizaron al otro pueblo? Siendo honesto, se decía poco de ellos, que provenga eso de un pueblo que nutre su ocio con chismes, me preocupaba.

—Muy bien. Haré lo que me pides, pero si resulta ser mentira tu historia, entonces volveré a éste lugar acompañado de un monje para que te purifique— Por otro lado, no podía dejar la situación como estaba ahora, aquellos aldeanos seguirán molestándome con este asunto y mi padre seguirá mirándome con ese brillo reprobatorio en sus ojos.

—Oh, ¿traerás a tu padre, el monje comerciante? Nunca he conocido a un hombre con tan doble moral como él, los budistas deben de odiarlo por eso.

Ignoré sus provocativas palabras y emprendí la marcha hacia el este. Tuve que bajar el par de _waraji_ que colgaba amarrado en mi capa de paja, sin duda la travesía tendrá tierras más austeras y desconocidas a mi pie, lo mejor sería ser cuidadoso cuando entras a un terreno que desconoces.

* * *

**2**

Escuché su profunda respiración chocar contra mi mejilla, aquel hombre doblaba mi altura y en tres rápidos movimientos me dejó completamente inmóvil y con una larga katana rozando íntimamente la muñeca, esa misma donde resguardaba en mi mano el peine de plata. Mis miembros temblaban, ese humano es sin duda temible, es incluso preferible decir que es un ser inhumano. Noté que su peso contra mi espalda se alejaba, momento que quise aprovechar para huir, pero las prontas palabras del agresor me detuvieron.

—Yo no haría eso si fuese tú —Mi siguiente reacción fue buscar algún arma extra que el pudiera estar utilizando, pudiendo ser está la advertencia de mi perdición. Nada— ¿Qué estás buscando a los alrededores? Es en el suelo dónde debes mirar, ignorante mestizo— Una gaseosa necesidad de encajar profundamente mis garras en esa molesta boca aminoró mi miedo, aun así, visualicé el suelo…

Un círculo mágico. No conocía nada de esas cosas, pero existía algo en sus trazos púrpuras que me provocaba inquietud. De repente el aire del ambiente me pareció más húmedo, la mucosa que se segregaba en mi garganta me impedía respirar apropiadamente, sentí mis brazos y piernas tiesas… imposibles de mover ahora.

—¿Qué… Qué rayos me hiciste? ¿Envenenaste… la espada?— Se me dificultó formular palabras con la garganta amenazada de dejarme afónico. El repiqueteó de violines chillones en forma de risa inundó la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Que mestizo tan interesante… recurres a una opción lógica cuando no entiendes la procedencia de lo desconocido, tal como un humano lo haría ¿No conoces los conjuros y círculos de invocación? Estaba seguro que tú eras el bastardo del monje que vive en Uzumaki. Incluso le prometí la liberación a ese monstruo apestoso del río para que lo convenciera de venir, pero resulta que sólo trajo a un impostor. Los Ayakashi son tan estúpidos, ven a un humano vestido de exorcista y suponen la salvación de sus patéticas almas.

Sí, el globo negruzco era un ayakashi estúpido por haber confiado en este hombre; sí, ese ayakashi merecía toda mi furia y rencor, toda la bestialidad de mis colmillos y garras desgarrándolo por su cruel traición. Eso esperará, esperará ó se desvanecerá por este monumental odio y despreció que esta asquerosa creación de humano me está provocando. Por primera vez en mi vida, realmente me sentiría gustoso de rebanar su cuello, despellejarlo y bañarme de su sangre… por puro placer.

—Vaya, que preciosa mirada. Tal parece ser que si eres el mestizo… más ignorante de lo que suponía, pero debe ser entendible, el monje probablemente se sentiría avergonzado de tenerte, indudablemente su mejor arma es dejarte a la suerte con tu ingenuidad para morir. Pero no puedes odiarlo, tu parte humana nunca te permitirá ser racional ó instintivo como el youkai —Me sentí desconcertado, una bella y terrible sonrisa se asomó en ese sujeto, unas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos parecían pesar en su delicada cara. Su impertinente personalidad y el aura que emanaba me parecía familiar, la sensación de desprecio y odio que lo acompañaba también—. Dado que no sabes nada de magia ó energía espiritual, debo suponer que tampoco sabrás de mí. Los youkai nunca hablan de nosotros, somos como hermosas perlas en la boca de los cerdos. Pero estoy seguro que habrás escuchado de nosotros por los humanos— Tomó mi mentón en su mano y la alzó violentamente.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito!— Exclamé exaltado al sentir un doloroso crujir en mi espalda. El hombre de cabellera negra emitió de nuevo esa melodía dolorosa de risas, me sentí sepultado de delgadas navajas con sólo escucharlo… ¿Qué cosa era él?

—Tan perfecto espécimen de aberración y tan poco conocimiento para enfrentar este mundo, es como un espléndido espectáculo de farsa dramática —Un movimiento ligero de su katana provocó un corte superficial en mi muñeca, que por algún motivo me provocó punzadas agobiantes que atrofiaban el músculo—. Que desgracia, tu sangre no es lo suficientemente pura como para invocarlo. Tendré que recurrir a otros métodos, una pena para ti, mi querido bastardo de Kyuubi. Sin duda me odias, pero tu sentimentalismo humano provocará que te sientas adorado por mi presencia, ya que esa es la influencia que nosotros, los Kami, hemos tenido sobre la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos.

* * *

**3**

Un viento impasible revoloteaba por encima de mi cabeza, la tierra se encontraba cubierta de una hermosa capa blanca de nieve. La nieve mitigaba todo contacto que tuviera con ella, mi cuerpo perecía en el tieso caminar de la muerte. Ya no brotaba voz de mis labios morados, las garras en mis manos habían desaparecido. La imagen inerte de mi cuerpo desapareciendo en el sepulto de la nevada funeral era el espectáculo principal, en presencia de la embustera bestia divina. Una hermosa sonrisa arrogante atravesaba sus comisuras. Estoy seguro que mis ojos se oscurecieron por la ausencia de mi alma, mientras el placer de aquel voyeur se diluía en su mirada.

Quizá este sea mi último pensamiento ingenuo antes de morir. Pero yo esperaba a que mi padre realmente viniese por mí. Con mis únicos diez años, era todo lo que anhelaba.

* * *

**4**

¡MADARA!

Una retumbante voz me obligó a temblar y alzarme contra la pesada nieve acumulada. Contra mis predicciones realistas, no había muerto, pero la tierra seguía temblando en un rugido colérico de la naturaleza. Toda la exquisita arquitectura de la mansión de los Uchiha se tambaleaba como una delgada hoja de papel ante la peligrosa ráfaga de tormenta. Pero ese hombre de cabellera oscura no temblaba, su complaciente sonrisa seguía pintada en ese sobrevalorado rostro de dioses.

—Te estabas tardando, Kyuubi. Creí que dejarías morir a tú precioso hijo.

Como un presentimiento al caos, un profundo y amenazador rugido viajo desde el poniente. Un hueco sonido se previno ante una fuerte sacudida que lastimo a la tierra fértil, ahuyentó a los animales que habitaban el bosque y provocó un alarmante trueno dentro de la residencia Uchiha.

Así como me sentí por primera vez alimentado de odio por ese Kami, un fluido incorpóreo natural se expandió por mi sangre y me inundó de un profundo respeto. Ante mis ojos una imponente bestia con deslumbrante pelaje rojizo y nueve colas observaba con coléricas inyecciones de rubí hacía el Kami. Su presencia me dejo absorto de los detalles de su figura, las puntiagudas y astutas orejas que escucharían más de mil voces en la misteriosa lejanía, esas sagaces y peligrosas garras aferrándose en la tierra con una promesa de muerte perturbadora, el aliento mortal que te despertaba un infundado miedo por ser comido. Esta impresionante bestia de colosales poderes y aura alarmante, era Kyuubi.

—Estás jugando conmigo a un juego que ninguno de los dos ganará, Madara —Escuché una profusa y ancestral voz, quizás proveniente de Kyuubi, quizás proveniente de la tierra o los árboles— ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado, trayéndome a este lugar con el secuestro de mi hijo?— Un remolino acuoso de emociones me absorbió por completo. Como un tardío aviso, en mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que la otra mitad que me hacía demonio provenía de este poderoso youkai. Pero una realidad difícil de asimilar en tan poco tiempo, el negar tal probabilidad fue la primera línea a la que me aferré para vivir en ese tenue engaño por los próximos instantes.

—Sólo vengo a darte un mensaje amistoso, dado que eres una bestia ocupada en los negocios de terremotos y maremotos —Advertí que la mirada del Kami se abalanzaba sobre mí, un asesino escalofrió liquidó toda sensación de bienestar que pudo brindarme la negación. Entonces me percaté, con indescriptible asombro, como unas delgadas líneas de orbes negras se dibujaban en el iris rojizo de sus ojos, que más tarde se transformaron en una estrella negra de tres picos que rotaba contra las agujas del reloj—. No, el término correcto sería: una advertencia. Verás, dentro de poco los humanos comenzarán a dejar de vernos, y cada vez habrá menos _médiums_ que puedan equilibrar el flujo energético de los tres mundos. Cuando eso pase, los Kamis van a inconformarse y querrán hacerse dueños del mundo Terrenal y el Reikai, lo que culminaría en la exterminación definitiva de todos ustedes, los youkai— La petulante sonrisa en sus labios se había marchado, y con ello una pétrea faz de seriedad se contemplaban en él.

—¿Estás amenazándonos, Madara?— La voz de Kyuubi me devolvió la respiración que estuve manteniendo cuando vi los ojos del Kami. Madara pareció darse cuenta de eso, y frunció imperceptiblemente su entrecejo.

—Como ya te dije, es una advertencia. Ambos sabemos que mi papel siempre ha sido neutral, a pesar del instinto natural que existe entre Kamis y Yokai de odiarnos. Por otro lado, no puedo asegurar que mi puesto siempre será neutral, es debido a esta consideración que te estoy advirtiendo. No habrá puntos medios… ó actúan ustedes ó actuamos nosotros primero, sin los _médiums_ ese será el destino que nos depara. Sólo seremos nosotros mismos luchando por el colapso de nuestro sistema. También…—Madara dirige una mirada significativa en mi dirección, me estremezco en un sobresalto— te recomendaría que hicieras algo con tu hijo, el no sobrevivirá en ese cuerpo humano ahora, y está en contra de nuestro acuerdo que los Kami y Youkai desarrollemos este tipo de relación con los humanos. Si vas a dejarlo morir no te detendré, pero creo que sería más útil si le permites abandonar su humanidad y convertirse por completo en youkai… aunque claro, ambos conocemos los riesgos que eso conlleva.

—Madara, tú como siempre hablar demasiado. Lo que haga con mi hijo sólo me concierne, no tienes porque meter tus egocéntricas narices en esto. Será mejor que te largues antes de que yo mismo me ponga a divulgar los hijos que has estado dejando en el Ningenkai, seguramente se olvidarán de mi después de conocer tus imprudencias— La centellante risa de Madara se produjo en eco antes de que su figura se difuminara en la nada de las sombras.

Finalmente, desde su llegada, aquel gigantesco kitsune de pelaje rojizo meneó tenuemente sus colas y me dirigió una mirada. La terminal de esta epopeya me trajo de nuevo al recuerdo epifánico de nuestra relación de sangre. Un cúmulo nauseabundo de líquido pasó áspero por mi garganta, sentí el filo de su antigua mirada atravesarme por completo, mis pensamientos estaban libres y audibles para él, toda esa insignificancia que debió parecerle mi vida.

Sin amigos, sin compañía, sin la consideración de aquel humano que he llamado padre toda mi vida. Estaba seguro que todo era un mal inicio, y que con el pasar del tiempo sería recompensado por el masticar amargo de mis circunstancias. Mas nunca pasó, no existió tal cambio incluso cuando morí. Siendo mitad humano, nadie vio un motivo por el cual debería seguir conviviendo con ellos. Hipócritas humanos, que veneran dioses narcisistas y repudian a los astutos demonios.

Después de conocer todo de mí, entendí que seguirme aferrando a esa idea sería mi perdición. Nadie vendría por mí, nadie consolaría mis pesares y nadie retribuiría el dolor que pase. Esperar es inútil. El camino que me quedaba era conseguir las cosas por mis propios medios.

Para proteger a mis seres queridos, para cuidarme a mí mismo, para evitar seguir sufriendo: elegí ser el simplón mentiroso y alegre del que nadie sospecha nunca.

Ser el zorro sin reputación, sin rastro de humanidad.

* * *

**5**

—Hey, usuratonkachi. Creí que seguías en el hospital, quejándote como el mocoso de seis años que eres— La sorna pronunciada en su sonrisa me provocó un estrago colérico. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese molesto humano, Uchiha Sasuke. A veces es irónico como se mueven las circunstancias, nadie me creería que estuve a punto de robar el tesoro a la familia Uchiha, y miles de años después termino trabajando en equipo con uno de sus descendientes.

Bleh, trabajar en equipo es pedir demasiado, yo no estaría soportando a este remedo de rastas negras si no fuera por…

—Sakura-chan ¿Podrías ordenarme que le de unos cuantos golpes a su linda cara? Nadie más que nosotros dos lo sabría— Oprimo los nudillos con mi otra mano y produzco un chirriante tronido de huesos.

—No, Naruto. Nosotros necesitamos a Sasuke y él nos necesita. Tenemos que trabajar en equipo, así podremos resolver nuestros problemas con mayor rapidez.

—Concuerdo con Sakura. Así que deja de ser un zorro orgulloso y quédate en casa mientras Sakura y yo vamos con su tía— Sasuke estrecha su mirada y tuerce de nuevo sus labios en esa molesta sonrisa de ganador. Detesto a éste imbécil, no sé cómo Sakura consciente su soberbia. Escuché un tenue suspiro y vi que Sakura comenzaba a empujarme por los hombros fuera del umbral de su casa.

—No hay tiempo para sus discusiones, vayamos de una vez antes de que se haga más tarde. El tiempo es primordial en este momento, así que apurémonos.

Es verdad, después de este corto tiempo trascurrido en mi perspectiva, la advertencia de Madara terminó por convertirse en profecía. No dudaría ni por un segundo que ahora mismo él está maquinando junto con los otros Kamis la destrucción de los Youkai.

Pase lo que pase, debo seguir protegiendo a Kyuubi, usurpando su nombre.

* * *

¡Así es, señoritas! ¡Devuelta con el folclore japonés sobrenatural, jojojojo! En realidad tenía planeado subir éste capítulo después del episodio 10, pero dado que he terminado éste antes, preferí subirlo de una vez para no hacer demasiado tiempo de espera (más del que ya tengo hecho). Pues bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo... es cierto, aquí no hay nada de SasoSaku, pero yo personalmente quería desarrollar un poco más a los personajes, sobretodo Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara e Ino. Estoy pensando en agregar algunos episodios intermedios si me es imposible anexarlo al capítulo ó queda fuera de lugar... todavía tengo que percibir esta nueva estructura.

Por otro lado, el próximo capítulo también se saldrá del SasoSaku, porque personalmente prefiero dar más historia y contexto que el peso romántico... llamenme insensible, pero como lectora siempre he preferido los romances lentos y con una interesante historia por leer, de esa manera no estás desesperada por que salga la pareja, sino que también lo lees porque la historia es buena... así que, si a alguna lectora le molesta este desarrollo, le daré una disculpa, porque yo realmente me estoy tomando en serio el contexto y la historia de ésta guerra espiritual que parece avecinarse.

¡Muchas gracias a_ Akasuna No Akira_, _Ley-83_ y _Hime Masaomi_ por sus reviews, me hacen feliz con ello chicas 3!

Les prometo no durar dos años para actualizar, en serio. No puedo especificar de dónde provino la idea ó como me inspiré, todo provino del oneshot que ahora es el prólogo... si me lo preguntan, me encanta el tema paranormal y fantástico, así que muy probablemente todo viene por esa afición x3.

-Definiciones en las que puedan tener dudas:

**Yukata:** Es una vestimenta japonés, parecida al kimono, que suele utilizarse en épocas de verano por ser ligera.

**Kasa:** Paraguas.

**Waraji:** Sandalias de paja, formaba parte de la vestimenta tradicional japonesa.

**Ayakashi:** Se les llama así a las apariciones, que por lo general toman forma humana. Comúnmente son pasivos.

**Katana:** Sable japonés de hoja curva, puede tener filo de uno ó los dos lados.

**Ningenkai, Reikai, Makai:** Mundo humano, mundo espiritual y mundo demoniaco; en ese orden.

**Kami/Youkai:** Dios/Demonio.


	12. Capitulo X

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo X.

El relato: pueblo en la bruma I

Por _Margot Kraehe_

* * *

**1**

El húmedo viento y rocío ya se habían marchitado después del mediodía. Las lluvias de primavera finalmente estaban comenzando a alejarse junto con el renacimiento embellecedor de las flores de cerezo. El sol entibiaba cómodamente las calles cuando el fresco soplo matinal arribaba. El jardín colorido de nuestro alrededor parecía cobrar su propia animosidad, tantos colores rodeándonos me hizo sentir levemente aturdida y energética.

Naruto, quien se encontraba mirando por ahí y por allá con indiscreta curiosidad, olfateaba en concienzudo análisis unas hermosas flores púrpuras con la punta de sus pétalo rosados. Más atrás de nosotros escuché a Sasuke emitir monosilábicos murmurantes en protesta de incomodidad. Sin aviso, solté una ligera sonrisa, mis hombros temblaron un poco por mi incapacidad de contenerlo y dos pares de ojos ajenos me observaron unos instantes con cuestionamiento, para al segundo siguiente continuar con sus acciones previas.

—Sakura —Me llamó Sasuke, quien lanzaba miradas reprobatorias a una rana coloreada entre el anaranjado, fucsia y verde limón; que se encontraba en una pequeña columna pintada de color café, por encima de las flores— ¿Estás segura que es en ÉSTE lugar dónde vive la fundadora de Akatsuki?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo humano? ¿Qué no percibes el fluido energético del lugar? ¡Este jardín está lleno de poder curativo!— Mencionó Naruto con un tono indignado. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fruncida, mirando ahora a Naruto con una rotunda descalificación.

—¿Y TÚ qué demonios haces aquí? Hace una semana estabas que te morías y ahora caminas por la ciudad cómo si nada en esa patética apariencia de humano extranjero.

—¡¿A quién le estás llamando extranjero?! ¡He vivido más años que tu civilización en éste lugar, merezco por lo menos tu respeto y servidumbre, insolente mocoso!

—¿Servidumbre, yo? ¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera creía que monstruos, dioses y duendes existieran! Además, también tengo poderes, y si mal no me equivoco, te di una tremenda paliza.

—¡Tú no me diste nada, yo estaba demasiado débil! ¡Si no fuese por esas malditas sombras que me mantenían aprisionado, entonces tú serías el bastardo dentro de esa pálida habitación de hospital!

—¡Y de nuevo con tus sombras! ¡No he visto en ningún momento nada de lo que viste, así que deja de justificarte con argumentos imaginarios!

Y ahí iban de nuevo, llevan discutiendo de lo mismo desde hace algunos días. Recientemente Naruto nos mencionó que desde que fue atacado por los miembros de la actual Akatsuki, ha estado percibiendo la presencia de sombras que no parecen formar parte del mundo humano ó terrenal. El Kitsune nos dijo a Sasuke y a mí que estos seres parecen pertenecer a una dimensión diferente, dimensión que al parecer el también conoce, pero no nos ha dado una explicación clara de todo esto.

Por supuesto, Sasuke interpretó esto como una excusa infantil de Naruto por no querer aceptar que fue derrotado por humanos. En principio también creí lo mismo, pero… ¿y si lo que Naruto dice es cierto? Eso significaría que Akatsuki posee un poder tan temible que está incluso por encima de los dioses. Un enorme poder que puede tragarte sin miramientos.

Golpeé por segunda vez la hermosa puerta de madera de caoba, tenía en su parte superior cinco cristales de cuatro centímetros de diámetro. La primera vez que llegué a este lugar, hace algunos años, me dejaba absorber con admiración por aquellos cristales de color azul, rojo, amarillo, verde y café. Creo que todavía tienen ese efecto de fascinación en mí, puesto que no me percaté de que alguien abrió la puerta con una silenciosa rapidez y suavidad, casi como si hubiese sido el viento soplando a través del mecanismo de la cerradura.

Ante nuestros expectativos ojos había un hombre de cabellera alborotada y rubia, piel tostada, brillantes ojos azules envidiables al tono del cielo, sonrisa amable y paciente. Él probablemente medía alrededor de 1.80mts, y si no mal me equivoco, ahora tendría unos 22 años, si es que no me mintió su edad la primera vez que lo conocí. El chico rubio me observó por unos instantes y extendió su sonrisa tan ampliamente que me hizo sentir extrañamente confortable.

—Oh, eres tú, Sakura-chan. Llevabas mucho tiempo que no pasabas a visitarnos. Adelante, Kushina lleva varios días esperándote. Dijo que hace una semana le llamaste para avisar que vendrías— Asentí levemente mientras evadía un poco su mirada. Por Kami, cada vez que veo a Minato se ve tan fresco y resplandeciente que no puedo evitar sentirme amargada y anciana a su lado. Él permite que la puerta de más espacio para que entremos, les digo a Naruto y Sasuke con un gesto afirmativo de mi mano que pasemos. Ambos parecen haber quedado tan aturdidos como yo lo hice la primera vez que vi a Minato. Descuiden chicos, TODOS hemos pasado por eso, incluso Kushina. Minato parece tener un enorme carisma.

—Sentimos las molestias, tío Minato. No estaba segura de cuando vendría, así que no se lo especifiqué a Kushina-nee— Quería que Sasuke y Naruto me acompañasen con ella, ya que todos inevitablemente estábamos involucrados, así que antes de volver al hospital me comuniqué con mi tía Kushina. Ella pareció haberse emocionado y preocupado por alguna razón, y eso me dio a entender que posiblemente ella me daría más respuestas de las que buscaba. Minato torció su sonrisa sin ser demasiado notable.

—Sakura-chan, no me digas tío Minato. También dime _Minato-niisan_ como lo haces con Kushina. Yo soy más joven que ella e irónicamente me das el título más viejo —Ambos no pudimos evitar reírnos por ese detalle insignificante. Él miró con desvergonzada curiosidad a mis otros dos acompañantes—. Ustedes dos pueden llamarme también Niisan. Son amigos de Sakura, ¿no es así? Es la primera vez que veo un Kitsune y un Crononauta juntos, me hace sentir particularmente emocionado ver cuantos seres increíbles han estado apareciendo últimamente.

—No creo que todos los seres increíbles estén necesariamente emocionados con lo que ha estado ocurriendo últimamente— Dijo Naruto como un tajante y amargoso cuchillo. Le di un pisotón con el que liberó un quejido doloroso, posiblemente reprimiéndolo por orgullo. Negué con la cabeza cuando sentí que estaba tomando mi hombro.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Naruto. Probablemente, si Sakura y yo no hubiésemos atravesado circunstancias desagradables, estaríamos igual de emocionados que _Minato-niisan_— Tras escuchar las planeadas y acompasadas palabras Sasuke, el Kitsune y yo tomamos la sincronía de echarle una mirada acusadora. Seamos realistas, Sasuke: yo seguiría siendo una chica normal ajena a todo el asunto espiritual y tú serías un antipático de lo peor, como siempre has sido. El pelinegro advirtió nuestra intención y sólo optó por desviar la mirada y carraspear. Sasuke, tú y tu herencia política te sacará enemigos si no eres sincero. Una estruendosa carcajada se amortiguó en nuestros oídos: era Minato.

—¡Tal como esperaba de un joven Uchiha, su diplomacia es tan efectiva y formal! —Minato parecía también disfrutar de nuestra confusión colectiva en esos momentos. Durante la plática pasábamos por un pasillo que nos llevaba a un comedor principal para seis personas y seguimos más allá hasta toparnos con otro pasillo más corto, de un lado poseía una amplia ventana que daba hacía un jardín mucho más extenso, pero menos colorido y contaba con varios árboles frutales, en pleno brote primaveral —¿Te llamas Sasuke, no es así? Es un nombre bastante astuto. Desgraciadamente para ti, no eres el primer Uchiha que conozco y no serás él último. Ya conozco varios de sus trucos, ¿sabes?— No logré entender del todo esta aclaración, pero sin duda tenía que ver con su repentino comportamiento de lamebotas. Advertí que las mejillas de Sasuke parecieron enrojecerse un poco, la sonrisa de Minato parecía haberse vuelto serena y astuta, pero sin perder su frescura. Estuve a punto de armar un escándalo burlesco por la reacción de Sasuke, pero Minato abrió una de las puertas que se encontraban al final de pasillo, una voz familiar brotó detrás de ella.

—Minato, ¿estás molestando al joven Uchiha? Sé más amable con él, se supone que eres un adulto responsable— Una melodiosa y blanda voz se hizo presente. Detrás de la puerta vi como una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera, encendida por el fuego, avanzaba desnaturalizadamente a través de su silla de ruedas; su tono de piel se miraba aún más pálido desde la última vez que la visité, hace casi cinco años. Una débil, pero dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios. Encantada por nuestro nostálgico reencuentro, le respondí con una sonrisa igual de anhelante.

—Kushina-nee —Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalance casi violentamente sobre ella. Encerré entre mis brazos su cuerpo, que a la vista se miraba frágil, pero que al sentir sus brazos rodear mi espalda recordé que su fuerza física siempre fue una de sus características— Te he echado de menos, Kushina-nee. Perdóname por no haber vuelto— Ella palmeó mi espalda con mimo y luego lo acarició como maternales ondas en el agua, su acción me trajo un inexplicable sentimiento de alivio y tranquilidad.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan. Yo confié en que tú me recordarías—Algo se removió en mi estómago cuando escuché esas palabras. Extrañamente no le pregunté _"¿Cómo lo supiste?"_ ó _"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, que hizo olvidarme de ti?"_, porque en esos momentos su respuesta era lo que menos quería escuchar de su boca, y porque había asuntos más importantes que hacer. Tuve que separarme de su abrazo, reflejar una determinación seria en mis pupilas y tomar en un soslayo de inquietud sus blanquecinas manos. Ella arrastró lentamente una sonrisa comprensiva, sus ojos brillaban con un orgullo paternal.

—Kushina-nee, hemos venido aquí por Akatsuki— Le dije con la seriedad impregnada en cada palabra y ella me asiente al momento en el que afila sus ojos. Noto que le otorga un gesto con la cabeza a Naruto y Sasuke para que se aproximen, ellos parecen entender el mensaje corporal claramente y se acercan un poco dubitativos a nosotras.

—Lo sé. Aunque hubiera preferido que me visitaras por algo más ameno, sé también que sólo por medio de la intervención de Akatsuki tú habrías vuelto de nuevo a esta casa —Un opresivo y dificultoso suspiro sopló en los labios de mi tía, parecía que el sólo hacer eso le provocaba una pesadez dolorosa—. Muchas estarán rondando por tu cabeza, y posiblemente mis respuestas te provocarán más dudas. Así que, para evitarnos el ciclo de preguntas y respuestas rebuscadas, te contaré todo lo que yo sé de Akatsuki. La información que cualquiera de ustedes no pueda encontrar en mi relato, es porque simplemente no lo sé.

Dicho esto, Kushina-nee le pide a Minato que la conduzca hacía la sala de estar, que es encuentra en la dirección de dónde nosotros provenimos. Con una muda timidez seguimos los pasos de Minato sin esperar instrucciones de seguirlos. Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar observé que era el lugar más amplio de toda la casa. Contaba con dos sofás grandes de color marrón y tela aterciopelada, aunque no era muy cómoda para días de verano, se apreciaba confortable; también se encontraba una silla artesanal amplia de caoba, cabrían unas cuatro personas en ella, hundidas entre los pequeños colchones con diferentes gamas de verde y bordados amarillos. Todo el conjunto de muebles se encontraba acomodado de manera circular, en el centro se divisaba una mesa de estar ovalada que contaba con un cenicero en forma de rana, cerca del borde del mueble; un florero en el centro, que poseía en su interior un arreglo floral donde los colores lila, naranja, amarillo y magenta armonizaban en su danza cromática.

Minato acomodó a Kushina entre el sillón marrón cerca de un ventanal y la silla artesanal, nos ofreció sentarnos mientras se retiraba a traer algo para beber, según en sus palabras. Un poco acojonada me acomodé en el sillón artesanal, a la izquierda de Kushina-nee. Naruto y Sasuke optaron por sentarse en el sofá marrón.

—Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa. Los veo algo rígidos y esto nos tomara algo de tiempo— Avisó ella en su radiante sonrisa servicial. A pesar de recordarla hace poco tiempo, tenía la impresión de que su calma y amabilidad era un poco extraña en su personalidad. La Kushina de mis recuerdos parecía ser más explosiva, terca y fuerte; la imagen contraria que ahora misma estaba presenciando. Cuando Naruto escuchó la cordialidad de Kushina, rápidamente se quitó su calzado y subió los pies para acurrucar su espalda contra el esponjoso sillón. Sasuke lo reprendió severamente, Kushina-nee y yo no pudimos evitar soltar varias risas ante su espectáculo comediante.

Cualsea la causa ó motivo, mi nerviosismo y miedo inicial lograron difuminarse a través de aquel ambiente particular. Los hombros los sentí más ligeros, la mandíbula aflojada y los brazos relajados. Kushina-nee me observó por unos momentos y asestó un suave golpe en mi brazo derecho.

—Ya estamos más tranquilos —Afirmó mi tía. Cuando ella lo mencionó, nos dimos cuenta que efectivamente eso había pasado. Nosotros mismos olfateábamos la tensión de ese humor nervioso emanando de nuestros poros descontrolados, el aire parecía fluctuar entre ligero y pesado, un calor interno parecía derretir con premura mis órganos internos hasta hacerlos una pasta viscosa. Sí, nosotros teníamos demasiadas dudas e incertidumbres, ciertamente no sabríamos que esperar y eso parecía desencadenar una densa ansiedad en nuestro cuerpo. Kushina-nee, es realmente increíble con esa aguda percepción y el manejo maestro de la situación—. Ahora, antes de que empecemos, necesito pedirles de favor que todo lo que se diga aquí, se quede aquí. Nadie más que ustedes debe saber esto, de momento no es lo recomendable. Si están de acuerdo con esto, comenzaré por explicar cómo empezó todo.

* * *

**2**

A la edad de veinticuatro años ya me había vuelto coordinadora de Akatsuki. El registro como asociación civil fue gracias al apoyo de los miembros que estuve reclutando durante un año. La búsqueda fue en veces infructífera por la cantidad de farsantes que se hacen pasar por clarividentes ó psíquicos. Sin embargo, finalmente logré reunir cinco miembros fundadores: Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Konan y Minato Namikaze.

Akatsuki en sus inicios fue una agrupación sin fines de lucro que optaba por especializarse en ayuda, asesoramiento y capacitación en el desarrollo de habilidades especiales; por lo menos esa fue la descripción que se le dio al ayuntamiento para que nos permitiese el registro oficial, ya que había cierto tabú con este tipo de organizaciones en el país. Sin embargo, fue con ayuda de la familia Uchiha que pudimos avanzar con el papeleo burocrático e incluso en conseguir recursos para establecernos en un modesto espacio dentro de una tienda departamental.

Gracias a mi especialidad en parapsicología logramos realizar muchos avances de investigación que nos permitió tener un panorama más claro de la percepción sobrenatural ó extranormal. Empero, los datos y estadísticas no proveían una verdadera ayuda hacía los integrantes, quienes luchaban diariamente por comprender y controlar sus propios poderes. No tuvimos problemas con los integrantes que poseían poderes sobre los elementos ó la psicoquinesia, ya que ésta última es mi especialidad, como fue en el caso de Minato, Tsunade y Kakashi. La problemática radicaba con las habilidades de Obito y Konan.

El mayor problema con Konan era su espectro autista. No escuchaba a nadie ni hablaba con nadie, parecía estar siempre ausente en las reuniones y en las practicas, aunque por lo regular se mantenía haciendo hermosas piezas de origami. El único con quien parecía establecer comunicación era Obito, pero no es algo que yo podría asegurar por completo, ya que no parecían hablarse entre sí con palabras. Pasaban gran tiempo dedicándose miradas con un temible aire de ausencia.

El caso de Obito era aún más preocupante, en los archivos que nos facilitó su familia tiene por antecedentes predecir muerte de familiares o personas con las que bien pudo haber visto una sola vez en su vida. También se le describía como un chico tenebroso por el magnetismo que parecía producir con animales que culturalmente se asocia con _mala suerte_ ó _mal agüero_. Nuestras oficinas siempre se llenaban de gatos y nunca faltaban los cuervos posando en el cableado que daba con la ventana de la recepción. Obito es hijo legítimo de los Uchiha, a diferencia de Kakashi, quien fue adoptado por los Uchiha cuando él era un infante. Fue curioso, Kakashi insistió mucho en usar el apellido de su padre para su registro: Hatake.

No parecía que Kakashi y Obito tuviesen problemas que pasarán más allá de las trivialidades de primos, ó por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que la situación se agravó un día:

—¡Estoy harto de ti y tu prepotente perfección de Dios, Kakashi! ¡No escucho más que elogios de _"Fuego Divino"_ y _"Luz purificadora"_ siendo repetidos una y otra vez en esa hipócrita casa!— Recuerdo haberle escuchado gritar. Era un Obito muy joven y resentido. La ausencia de afecto en su familia lo convirtió en un rechazado social contra su voluntad. Obito era el chivo expiatorio de la familia que cargaba toda su neurosis y patologías, una carga demasiado pesada para un chico de trece años.

—¡Guarda silencio, Obito! Sé más agradecido de nuestra familia por las facilidades que nos han dado, no cualquiera acepta de manera tan positiva nuestra situación. Aún hay más gente como nosotros que es repudiado y maldecido por su gente sólo por el hecho de tener habilidades que nadie comprende— Tras la áspera y estricta voz de Kakashi, Obito guarda un profundo silencio en el que muerde con impotencia su labio inferior, produciéndole una tenue herida.

—Eso es lo que no comprendes, Kakashi —Murmuró en un bajo tono que hizo difícil el escucharlo claramente—. Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, los Uchiha no son benevolentes ni altruistas. Todo esto es un juego para ellos, su supuesto interés y apoyo es un torcido interés político… ¡Somos sus jodidos títeres! ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti entenderlo, Kakashi? ¿Ó es que acaso amas tanto ser amado tan falsamente por personas que condenaron a tu madre?— Un golpe en secos succionó nuestra tranquilidad hasta dejarnos escabrosamente tensos. Kakashi, en un puño cerrado, ahogó su furia en la blanquecina mejilla de Obito. El impacto del cuerpo aturdido de Obito chocar contra el escritorio de la recepción me hizo reaccionar inmediatamente.

—¡Kakashi, Obito! ¡Ya basta! —Me aproximé a Obito para socorrerlo, el aceptó mi ayuda para apoyarse en mi hombro e incorporarse. Su mirada permanecía puesta en Kakashi, quien correspondía el desafío. Su falta de consideración hacia el otro y ellos mismos me hizo enojar— ¡¿Quién diablos se creen que son?! ¡Ambos peleando delante de todos! ¿Acaso quieren que nos preocupemos de muerte por ustedes, imbéciles? —Ambos chicos me miraron atónicos. Por supuesto, ellos conocían mi carácter, pero al parecer no estaban siendo realmente unos genios del raciocinio cuando comenzaron su conflicto familiar en nuestras narices— Si van a pelear háganlo afuera ó dónde quieran, pero no aquí. No me importa si los Uchiha nos consideran un instrumento para sus estrategias políticas, ellos no pueden utilizarnos porque ya se los he dejado en claro, así que dejen de perder el tiempo —Tome al chico por los hombros, en su mirada veían el miedo de recibir otro golpe, esta vez de mis puños. Era una reacción aceptable que podía dejárselo pasar—. Obito, entiendo que tu familia está ahora condenando tus habilidades. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen, a mí me parece que tus poderes son únicos y fantásticos ¡Si ellos no pueden ver eso, entonces no tienes por qué considerar su opinión!

La estancia se saturó de la prófuga ausencia de palabra. Obito me observada con esos ojos de niño perdido, que en el profundo enlace de su oscuro iris parpadeaba un brillo inseguro de confianza. Sí, Obito anhelaba tanto creer mis palabras y engancharse a ellas como el único consuelo que podría conseguir de otra persona. Esa fue quizás la apreciación más triste que obtuve de él, y sin duda Obito se percató de mi maternal compasión hacia su soledad… pero lo malinterpretó.

—¿Tan lamentable me veo, Kushina-san? —Su voz parecía hundida en un lejano pozo de desesperación, la ausencia de emoción aumentó mi preocupación. Cuando el reaccionaba de esa manera, las cosas empeoraban— Esas son palabras muy hermosas, pero son como rosas con espinas a mis oídos… ¿Qué puedes entender de mí, Kushina-san? Sólo da golpes a lo que considera incorrecto, defiende algún tipo de justicia construida por una doble moral y supone que unas cuantas palabras fuertes resolverán sus problemas. La vida no es tan simple, deje de ser tan ingenua.

—¡Obito, malagradecido, tú…!— Kakashi desplazó sus pies en rápidos pasos para llegar a Obito. Minato lo interceptó antes de que el conflicto se reanudara.

—Kakashi, tranquilízate —El rosto de Minato permanecía serio y sereno. Dejó su mano recaer en el hombro de Kakashi en un tacto tranquilizador y limitante: si Kakashi decidía hacer algo, Minato estaría a un lado de él para detenerlo. Kakashi entendió su mensaje y se destensó mientras retrocedía un paso de Obito y mío—. Dentro de poco llegarán Tsunade y Konan, así que por favor, les pido a ambos que le tomen la palabra a Kushina-san y resuelvan sus problemas fuera de aquí para evitar daños a terceros ó bien pueden decidir seguir con nosotros para continuar con el entrenamiento— Las palabras serenas y ventosas de Minato nos proveyó a sus oyentes el sopló que alejó nuestras ansiedades. Esa era una de las habilidades más increíbles y desconocidas que Minato poseía, tan poderosa e imposible de investigar objetivamente. Un resignado suspiro se dejó escapar de la boca de Kakashi.

—Muy bien. Estoy preocupado por mis avances con el manejo del fuego, así que por ésta vez lo dejaré y me pondré a practicar— Dijo Kakashi en su habitual forma de ceder a las diplomáticas palabras de Minato. No había podido evitar dedicarles una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Qué dices, Obito? ¿Tú también te nos unirás?— Ambas manos se encontraban en sus hombros, intentando transmitirle apoyo a la decisión que tomara. Desgraciadamente, Obito en esos momentos parecía no recibir mis intenciones. Probablemente mi voz en aquel entonces le parecía tan lejana e inentendible.

—Lo siento, Kushina-san. No puedo— Me susurró, aplastando por completo sus propias palabras en la impotencia, rencor y desesperación. Quise decirle algo más para convencerlo de mi apoyo incondicional, un heroísmo imposible. Con un movimiento rápido se desprendió de mis manos y se retiró del despacho hacía la salida corriendo. Traté de ir a detenerlo, pero al salir del umbral me topé con Tsunade, quien me miró sorprendida por la violenta aparición.

—¿Pasa algo, Kushina?—Me cuestionó en su recurrente sorpresa y desconcierto. En una fugaz mirada registré los alrededores, esperando atrapar la desgarbada silueta de Obito ocultarse hacía las escaleras. No, Obito simplemente desapareció misteriosamente.

—Estoy buscando a Obito, ¿no llegaste a verlo, Tsunade-chan?— Un leve movimiento en la ceja izquierda de Tsunade la torció secuencialmente en su cotidiano tic. Sus delgados labios entintados en brillo labial destronaron cualquier rastro de feminidad.

—Kushina, te he dicho varias veces que dejes de decirme Tsunade-chan. Te estoy dando el ejemplo hablándote por tu nombre sin honoríficos, así que te pido que mantengas esta dinámica por el bien de nuestra amistad —Recargó una de sus manos en su cadera y movió su cabeza en su autoritaria reprobación. Tsunade siempre tenía esa aura de madurez y masculinidad que le hacía tan temible, es probable que por eso llegamos a entendernos mutuamente en un corto tiempo—. Y hablando de Obito, acabo de verlo cuando subía a las escaleras con Konan. Fue tan rápido que apenas pude seguirlo con la mirada, y antes de darme cuenta Konan termino por seguirlo también.

Chasqué el paladar con la lengua. Esto no parecía ir bien. Tsunade notó mi preocupación, quizás pensó en darme algún tipo de ánimo, pero hubo un cambio en mi actitud que pareció darle un significado diferente.

—¿Pasó algo malo con Obito?— Fue la pregunta a la que yo no le di respuesta verbal. En un rápido movimiento dirigí mis ojos hacía la recepción, dónde se encontraban Kakashi y Minato hablando. Sólo esta inofensiva acción fue motivo suficiente para encender el temperamento destructivo de Tsunade— ¿De nuevo fue Kakashi? Ese tipo debería de mantener su boca callada cuando no le piden opinión.

La intromisión de su veneno en esas ácidas palabras las sentí como un duro golpe de repulsión a Kakashi. Los almendrados ojos de Tsunade parecían fulminar en una promesa asesina y el punto negro contraído de su pupila parecía comenzar a temblar violentamente. Un llamado de alerta relampagueo en mi cerebro, Tsunade parecía estar a punto de descontrolarse.

—Tsunade —La llame secamente y con una firmeza tajante. Ella reaccionó en un sobresalto, consecuentemente sus pupilas dejaron de convulsionarse y se dilataron. El llamado de su nombre sin honorarios la alertó de que hablaba en serio, mi tono de voz pareció ser suficiente como para que tomara consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Gracias, Kushina. Creo que estaba a punto de hacer algo terrible— Ella llevó una de sus manos a su sien de la masajeo suavemente. Las arrugas insistentes en su frente delataron la resaca que estaba resintiendo. Tsunade, por algún motivo, se encontró dispuesta a atacar a Kakashi con su telequinesis.

—Tsunade, ya te lo he dicho antes. Estás trasladando la imagen de tu padre en Kakashi por la similitud de sus personalidades. Tienes que quitar a tu padre de Kakashi, ambos son diferentes personas y tarde ó temprano terminarás odiando a Kakashi sin razón.

—Lo sé, Kushina —Intento acercarme a ella para revisar el nivel de su resaca, pero Tsunade se aleja en un paso de mí. Desconcertada, me detengo en mis pasos de aproximarme más a ella—. Creo… creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy. Volveré mañana, hoy no me siento dispuesta a trabajar hoy. Nos vemos luego— Y de nuevo, antes de poder replicar, Tsunade se retiró. Su mano aún sostenía su frente y permanecía cabizbaja mientras trotaba para bajar por las escaleras.

—Otra vez, otra vez no he podido impedir que alguien más se vaya —Murmuré para mí misma. En una oscura desolación intenté consolarme dándome un disimulado abrazo mientras cruzaba lo brazos. Cerré los ojos por un momento y recargué mi costado derecho en el marco de la puerta de entrada. Con amargura, exhale un largo suspiro— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Siento que Akatsuki se está desmoronando sin que yo pueda hacer nada al respecto para salvarlo… necesito una taza café.

Fue la penúltima vez que logré ver a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki. Después de ese día, Obito muy raras veces asistía junto con Konan, Kakashi y Tsunade parecían alternarse los días para no toparse entre ellos. Minato venía todos los días, pero después de un tiempo dejamos de realizar prácticas y nos centramos más en el campo de investigación, debido a la falta de participación de los demás miembros.

Minato y yo sentimos que Akatsuki estaba en un punto muerto, por mucho que lo intentáramos, no lográbamos hacer reuniones con más de tres integrantes. La apatía estaba ganándome a desánimos. Y aunque mantenía en una sutil esperanza una última reunión con todos sus integrantes juntos… no preveía que fuese a desatarse en el caos, creado causalmente al actual Akatsuki… y la pérdida de memoria de Sakura.

* * *

¡**Extra bonus**! ¡**Capítulo 10 subido**!

Bien, ya no pueden quejarse de mí, he subido en dos días consecutivos dos capítulos, así que ya he enmendado mi culpabilidad como escritora ausente. Eso sí, les agradecería reviews con algún tipo de comentario-crítica constructivo. Ya he dicho que no escribo por_ ninero_, que falta hace, pero mi ego debe encontrar su motivación, así que manténganme con sus comentarios, please. Aunque sean las típicas "_Actualiza, bitch. Inexplicablemente me has dejado en la intriga, cualquiera pensaría que desconoces los métodos recurrentes de la mercadotecnia capitalista_"... ó algo por el estilo.

Jajajaja. Bueno, por mi parte es todo, queridísimos lectores ociosos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ya pronto habrá SasoSaku que leer. Despreocúpense y disfruten la intrigosa trama rebuscada. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	13. Intermedio II

**Efusivo Error.**

Intermedio II.

Seamos, entonces, marionetistas.

Por _Margot Crow_

* * *

**1**

En el hueco andrajoso de la penumbra, miles de guturales voces murmuraban. Todos al mismo tiempo soltando salivazos de tétricos rumores e improbabilidades. Sí, por supuesto que todos estos seres comprendían a la perfección el terrible sesgo de error que se vuelve someterse a las subjetivas palabras de los chismes. La inquebrantable lógica de sus mentes rara vez fallaba en la estrategia del engaño y la política, pero su reciente atisbo de palabrerío subjetivo se debe precisamente a que los hechos no están siendo racionales.

Mucho se habla de humanos, poco se quiere nombran la terrible palabra de… no es necesario entrar en esos bastardos detalles, siempre traen malos recuerdos a las criaturas nocturnas. Retomando, se ha hablado de la intromisión de unos de los suyos con un humano cachorro, exceptuando las conocidas intromisiones traviesas de contratos legales, maldiciones ó tentaciones que algunos oportunistas cuervos suelen promover bajo el inofensivo disfraz humanoide. No, estimadas cabezas repletas de engranes y salvajismo, estamos hablando de una intervención tabú. Más allá del tabú, rompe cualquier rastro de legalidad jurídica, ética del caos, e incluso supone el quebrantamiento del Darwinismo que ha regido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Oh, el Darwinismo. El trozo de luz oscura nacida de los hombres que fue tan poéticamente compartida con ellos. Tan bella lógica, tan estoico pensamiento, tan acertada observación objetiva… ¿Qué sería de éstos humildes inmortales si no conocieran el pensamiento crítico y juicio analítico? La penitencia del instinto, muy probablemente el destino caería en una masa mórbida de bestias pensantes que, frustrados de no saber cómo operar el raciocinio, habrían atrofiado lamentablemente sus magníficas cualidades intelectuales.

¡Suficiente de cháchara poco esclarecedora al desarrollo narrativo de ésta historia! Seguramente se estarán preguntando las consciencias ajenas a este mundo… ó quizás a ésta dimensión. La ambigüedad de los conceptos utilizados suelen ser un dolor de cabeza a veces. En fin, dado que son muchos derivados y palabras los que se le dan a este… plano existencial, ya que, sí, las variaciones culturales humanas son también una resaca cuando se lo proponen, lo dejaremos simplemente en: Makai (*). Los habitantes de Makai conocen, como habrás supuesto, la existencia de los humanos y su dimensión en la que actualmente viven. Mas hay un punto clave que todo lector letrado debe tomar en cuenta, este es que: el tiempo no es lineal aquí.

Si bien, los más galardonados youkai han establecido que el Makai, Ningenkai y… ese otro lugar, fueron existencias creadas de manera simultánea, y por lo tanto vinculadas entre sí; el modo de interacción entre ellos sigue siendo un completo misterio. Se ha hablado de que, debido a que está teóricamente comprobado de que en el Makai es imposible realizar la medición del tiempo humano, se concluye que en el Makai simplemente no existe, y que por ello no es lineal, medible ni explicable. Sin embargo, eso no impide que se pueda establecer la comunicación entre humanos y youkai. El Darwinismo demoniaco es la prueba mejor conocida entre los youkai como el resultado de la interacción entre demonio y humano.

Pero claro, ninguno de ustedes ha venido para desentrañar el misterio detrás del contexto histórico del Makai, aunque es difícil esclarecer el término historia aquí, ya que no existe el tiempo y sólo tenemos los vestigios de escritos que bien, pudieron haber venido antes ó después de nuestra existencia.

Los gorgoteos de petulantes monstruos se avivan en la revelación de un nuevo contacto: un pequeño kappa que asegura haber visto al humano que fue intervenido por el youkai. Un estridente barullo gutural entorpece los cuestionamientos, mientras que la excitación, agitada en pedregosa, violenta a las masas curiosas. Entre el vestigio miserable de demonios ociosos y poco ejercitados de sus facultades intelectuales, la elegante silueta de un youkai traza una seductora sonrisa de satisfacción, y secunda, tras una ostentosa vuelta que abandera su fina capa negra, una suave melodía de risas arrogantes. A nuestro propio saber, dicha conducta es sólo una muestra natural de maldad y malicia perfectamente justificada al instinto y la intelectualización de estos impulsos.

Mucho se anuncia, mucho de comenta, sobre el polémico demonio sin nombre que ha sobrepasado el contrato establecido por los tres mundos. Es lamentable, lamentable el ignorante humano que ha sido tomado por este infortunio, preludio a un glorioso caos.

* * *

**2**

Él conocía el camino, lo ha recorrido unas millonadas de veces en un santiamén aberrante. Pero el mayor peligro de cruzar la línea era la luz: el molesto resplandor elegante donde aquellos odiosos narcisistas se bañaban diariamente. De tan sólo pensarlo el vómito parecía ser una asociación lógica para definir su probable estado de ánimo. Paradójicamente, algo llamó su siniestra atención en aquellas oportunas noches de luna llena, cuando el flujo espiritual se olía hasta en el rocío de las hierbas: un trozo luminiscente de divinidad, acurrucada en el pequeño cuerpo de una cría de humano.

Su existencia era una abominación: la existencia de un humano con tal aberración se traducía en el producto de un Kami —da asco con sólo pensar la maldita palabra— con un humano. Pero, ah, la ironía parecía intervenir tan humanamente en este jorobado y vagabundo demonio. La ilusión, casi fantasmal, de sentirse patéticamente atraído hacía esa luz, le obligó a maniobrar en torpes movimientos hacía la fuente de esa emanación ancestral.

Sí, él podía percibirlo, casi asegurarlo. Era como aquella última vez, en la que el camarada Madara se había vuelto un Kami —Otra vez, malnacida palabra—, para sorpresa de todos.

* * *

**3**

El verano se estaba alejando, los fuegos artificiales floreciendo en el musgo negro de la noche desaparecieron hace muchos días. Los soplos fríos de otoño ya susurraban debajo de las ramas y con los grillos en su filarmónica. Los fuegos artificiales siempre era lo que más extrañaba en el verano, viéndoles extender sus luces como suaves pétalos de flor. Sí, desde que Sasori conoció por primera vez los fuegos artificiales, se enamoró de ellos.

El chirrido de pequeñas patas moviéndose en el piso de madera le provocó al pequeño niño de enternecidos cinco años un revuelco en el estómago. Su piel se estremeció en la alerta y un ligero salto lo puso en cuclillas, fijó su vista al origen del perturbador sonido, pero sus ojos difícilmente podían divisar algún estornudo de aquel oscuro pasillo donde los rayos lunares se filtraban tímidos a través del papel washi (*). Un murmullo petulante desequilibró sus sentidos por un instante, respirar le pareció pesado a su pecho.

—_No voy a hacer nada, cría de humano_— Era como un eco cavernoso arrastrándose entre el goteo húmedo del veneno, enfermo. El pelirrojo sintió sus extremidades tensarse, el pecho retumbar en la advertencia exorbitante, la ansiedad corromperse en la fiebre sudorosa: miedo. La voz anónima se permitió gemir en un espeluznante placer de perversiones, Sasori se sintió atormentado—_. No, pequeño. Aunque tu miedo es una delicia a mis sentidos, no vengo a comerte… por ahora._

La aclaración no fue confortable, suponer que perverso ente es capaz de atravesar con abominable precisión la apariencia visual y dar de lleno con sus emociones, que retumbaban a flor de piel, le hizo elevar sus más grandes temore: la de ser engullido, tal como sucede con las tenebrosas historias que Chiyo-baba suele contrale… aunque, a él siempre le han gustado esas historias. Sin embargo, Sasori no dejaba de sucumbir a la pasión de su propio terror, su cuerpo devorándose con parsimonia y tortuosos temblores en sus apagados ojos café ceniza. El miedo era su veneno, se aventuró a pensar el demonio, pero ¿cómo no saber que éste miedo infantil no sería también el veneno de él?

No dudaría que el niño sería un exquisito manjar con toda esa energía emanando de sus poros con vulgar exhibicionismo, pero la peligrosa espina de ésta flor carmesí era una puntiaguda que sobresalía amenazante: divinidad. Con tener sólo un trozo de Kami en su mortal sangre, era suficiente para que el demonio lo considerase repulsivo.

—¿Q-Quién eres?— En un parloteo torpemente valiente, Sasori quiso poder ver, aunque sólo pudo resolver preguntar. Ah, ésta cría es una magnífica tentación; tanta inseguridad y miedos envolviéndolo y danzando en su esencia tan pura, sin corromper. Una lástima, una verdadera lástima.

Se escuchó una risa sin eco ahogarse en su crudo regocijo. Sasori se retorció en un escalofrío.

—_Los humanos nos dan muchos nombres, a mí todos me parecen molestos. Preferiría que no me llamaras por ninguno de ellos._

—Y… ¿cómo debo llamarte?— El demonio sintió una desconocida descarga eléctrica atravesar su esqueleto de indescriptible material óseo. No se atrevió a cuestionarse que fue.

—_Da igual. No hay nombres para mí. No hay nada para mí._

Quizás fue el tono ó las palabras. Pero el infante se sintió conmovido, aunque no estaba seguro del motivo… probablemente se debía a que… eran palabras solitarias que sólo otro ser solitario podría entender, aun siendo un niño, aun teniendo cinco años. Ah, pero su miedo no eclipsaba, la bomba de alerta se inflaba y desinflaba con hiperventilación. Pero había un desacierto, la ambigüedad, oportunidad: todo eso quizás, y el hecho de que, por esta noche, no hablaría solo.

Sin necesidad de seguir atormentándose por lo que sólo escucha y no ve, violentado por lo que siente y no escucha, asustado por lo que ve pero no siente. Era sólo… hablar, y esperaba que siguiera así.

Tal vez por eso, en esta inhóspita excepción, el simplemente haría una oración atrevida.

—¿Puedo… llamarte Hiruko?

Escuchó silencio. Escuchó pisadas. Pero no escuchó una respuesta.

Aunque… lo que si vio fue un extraño espécimen de escorpión rojo, estático en la puerta corrediza que estaba a un costado suyo, abierta, justamente a la altura de su cabeza.

Sasori no se preguntó nada, ni siquiera en pensamientos. Simplemente sonrió.

* * *

**4**

—Hiruko, ¿tú sabes lo que son los padres?— Un infante de seis años miró en su vista periférica, sin pudor, a un escorpión rojo que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su mano derecha, encima de una magullada mesa de madera. Las manos de Sasori movían, armaban, desarmaban y unían piezas de madera con una maestría cuestionable a su edad. Sus enormes ojos difícilmente se alejaban de objeto sin forma, difícilmente, y por eso sólo daba miradas de rabillo hacia Hiruko, el bicho rojo.

—_No existen de donde yo vengo. _

—Tampoco existen en ésta casa. Pero existen en otros lugares fuera de aquí. Muchos niños los tienen —Se escuchan las figuritas de madera chocar entre sí, rápidamente un clavo es golpeado con el martillo que a Sasori siempre le ha parecido pesado, da varios golpes torpes y el pedazo de metal entra lentamente para atravesar las dos piezas. Emite, en un dulce éxtasis, una suave sonrisa de satisfacción. Como si hubiera recordado que estaba teniendo una plática con alguien, dirige una mirada al arácnido, mientras que toma otra nueva pieza de manera con diferente forma en sus manos—. Pero sabes… Chiyo-baba me dijo una vez, que padres se le llama a todos los que te cuidan, pero ella prefiere que yo le llame abuela, porque ella es más vieja. Entonces pensé, que Hiruko siempre está conmigo, es también el único amigo que tengo… y también pensé, que eres algo parecido a lo que otros niños llaman padres.

—_Pequeño, estás confundiendo el acecho con protección. Soy un youkai, llegué a ti porque tu energía me llamaba. Para mí, tú no eres más que un manjar al que podría devorar gustoso. Ya te lo he dicho antes._

—Pero no lo has hecho. Siempre hablamos cada noche… bueno, hay noches donde no estás, pero hay muchas donde si estás. No sé qué otra cosa decir —La penúltima pieza encajó en una larga cadena de piezas de madera que simulaban una columna vertebral. Sus ojos brillaban con expectación—, creo que… para mí, tú eres ahora mi familia.

Sasori no escucho más palabras de Hiruko, y en realidad no las esperaba. Por estos meses entendió que Hiruko no habla cuando se siente incómodo ó cuando no entiende lo que ocurre. Probablemente se siente de ambas maneras, supuso el pelirrojo.

—Hace un tiempo me dijiste que no puedes ser _"real"_ en mi mundo, pero que si puedes posesionar objetos y animales, porque te prohíben poseer humanos, ¿no es así? —Dado que Hiruko seguía en su mutismo, su discurso proseguía— Llevo tiempo practicándolo, pero creo que al final éste será mi favorito— Sus manos encajaron una pieza más, entonces pareció fusionarse en un sublime _"todo"_ que cobraba vida, la suya, la de su criatura, la de su arte.

No espero más, rápidamente se incorporó del banco con pierna mocha, que necesitaba un trozo de papel grueso para no mecerse, y bajó a su nueva creación de la mesa para ponerla en la suelo. Se alejó unos pasos sin dar la espalda, revisó al objeto con entusiasmada resolución y alargó sus rosados labios en una amplia sonrisa de autorrealización.

—Me encanta —Exclamó embelesado con admiración— ¿Qué te parece, Hiruko? Lo hice para ti, creo que podrás posesionarlo. Le puse muchas piezas dinámicas, así que creo que podrás manejarlo mejor de lo que haces con ese escorpión— Finalmente, Sasori escuchó reír al demonio. Extrañamente, sonaban a carcajadas limpias, a diversión expresamente conmovedora.

—_Te has vuelto un demonio, pequeño humano. Bastante astuto, ahora seré tu marioneta y tú un marionetista._

—Me gustan mucho las marionetas— Aceptó efusivo.

—_Me gusta la manera en cómo te has vuelto un marionetista. Aunque no estoy entusiasta con ser tu marioneta._

—Entonces, seamos los dos marionetistas. Desde el principio creí que tú eras el marionetista del escorpión.

Lo cual era gracioso, ya que desde el principio Hiruko fue la marioneta de Sasori. Lo fue desde el momento en el que él niño le dio un nombre; en el que dejó que su veneno divino intoxicara sus sentidos y creará en él sentimientos ajenos a los instintos, ajenos a la razón. Completamente independientes, ocultos en su orgullo disfrazado.

Y entonces vio a la creación del pelirrojo: una marioneta grande, más angosta que él niño, y probablemente más alto si no estuviese tan encorvado. Parecía un hombre, parecía un escorpión y parecía un monstruo. Éste era el Hiruko que Sasori veía, y también era el Hiruko que Sasori era dentro de sí mismo. El guardián, la armadura y el veneno.

Seis años recién cumplidos y había diseñado, modificado y ensamblado la mayor parte de las piezas. Hiruko sabía que si Sasori no era un prodigio, cuando menos era el humano más cercano al ingenio de un demonio.

* * *

(*) Notas:

Makai- Mundo de los demonios.

Ningenkai- Mundo de los humanos.

Reikai- Mundo espiritual. En realidad se supone que el Reikai tiene un papel más neutral, pero aquí lo asociaremos como un mundo divino y lleno de luz.

Washi- Papel fino y traslucido de las Shöji, puertas corredizas de las casas tradicionales japonesas.

* * *

¡UPD8!... ¿upd8? Me siento tan homestucker escribiendo esto.

Como sea... ¡ACTUALIZACIOOOOOÓN! ¡Y con chibi-Sasori en su encuentro destinado con un demonio! (Esto me suena a eslogan de churronovela con Azcárraga) Sé que se esperaban la continuación del capitulo anterior, pero era necesario poner a Sasori antes, para hacerles menos bolas... si es que no me salen contraproducentes estos intermedios. Me encantó describirlo en este capitulo, lo sentí tan... puro y genuino, fue tan hermoso. Como me hubiera gustado que siguiera así de lindo... pero no, la vida tuvo que ser cruel con este lindo pelirrojo (mi corazón de mama ganso desea tanto protegerlo... ¡y no puede! *llora desconsolada*). He estado teniendo el tiempo comprometido por esos meses, aunque este semestre tengo menos materias, pero estoy de becaria (me dan _ninero_ por hacer servicio social en la biblioteca de mi uni)... para mi desgracia, no es plata que pueda gastar ahora, ya que estoy ahorrando dinero para un potencial intercambio estudiantil... ¡Así es jovenas —y jovenos, si es que hay batos aquí—, me pego fuga para Chile si me da luz verde la universidad de allá! Estaré por todo un semestre allá, por supuesto, me voy con la compu para seguir aquí, pero todavía desconozco si contaré con servicio de internet (de todos modos, cafés internet abundan por el mundo, así que dudo que sea un impedimento).

Muchas gracias a _Ley-83_ y _yuuki94inoue_ por sus reviews... pero no me engañas _yuuki94inoue_ con tu deliberado copy-paste, ya te wache, y no sé si pensar que andas de listillo o si te dio flojera poner tu propia opinión... que en realidad me voy por ambas xD. De todos modos me hacen feliz, mi ego les agradece la donación. Sin más que decir, los veo en la próxima actualización. Y no olviden que esta autora se alimenta de reviews. Cuídense, gente bonita.


	14. Capitulo XI

**ADVERTENCIAS: ¡Boom argumental! **{Prepare yours anus-digo, hearts}

* * *

**Efusivo Error.**

Capítulo XI.

El relato: pueblo en la bruma II

Por _Margot Crow_

* * *

**1**

Había decidido callarlo, y lo encontré conveniente cuando el momento de mi encuentro con _Kushina-nee_ se suscitó. Pero la incertidumbre invocó mis ansias, conforme escuchaba las palabras de mi tía, entendí que poco podría retener éste pequeño y peligroso secreto que retumbaba agitado en mi pecho. Ante mi mente, la niebla densa de mis recuerdos parecía despejarse lentamente, junto con ello el tormento retornaba como si el momento hubiese sido eternamente vívido.

Tres días antes de llegar la residencia de Kushina-nee, un visitante indeseado rompió la privacidad de mi habitación. Certeros golpeos en mi ventana alertaron mis sentidos, deslicé mis ojos hacía una oscura noche de luna nueva, no logré divisar ni las líneas de la sospechosa silueta que asaltaba mi tranquilo descansar. Farolas no habían ahí para resguardar mi seguridad. No quise alarmar a nadie y sólo me busqué a ciegas el teléfono celular pala alumbrar mi camino. _"Tal vez sólo sea algún gato_", lo pensé con la intención de tranquilizarme mientras me aproximaba a la ventana con lentos pasos.

—Estás tan temerosa que puedo escuchar tus huesos temblar— Una tempana voz provocó en mis músculos una contracción repentina. Retuve por instantes mi mano de la delgada cortina con estampas floridas y un suave fondo rosado que ya no se veía, el único dividendo que podría otorgarme una temible verdad: que al otro lado de la ventana se encontraría Sasori.

La acción de regresar al reguardo de mi cama se volvió tentadora, no quería volver a ver a Sasori, o cualquiera cara nueva sin vida que podría llevar Sasori a mi casa como muñeca mensajera. A mi mente volvió un muerto Deidara del que poco he sabido en los últimos días, se ausentó por completo de la escuela e Ino comenzó a negarse a darme información de él. Ni siquiera ella parecía conocer lo que ocurría, pero en su cara parecía resentir más cosas de las que suponía. Ahora mismo no estaba dispuesta enfrentar a este chico pelirrojo, ni mucho menos desde nuestro último encuentro… aunque siendo honesta no sé cuál lo fue. El errático Sasori ó el niño Sasori.

Bajé mi rostro y dejé que el tiempo de luz en mi celular se apagara. No, esto no era sólo temor, era prácticamente una fobia que me devoraba con bestialidad. Confrontar a Sasori era mi más grande fobia, Sasori era prácticamente mi fobia. Entendí que él podría ser un punto clave que desataría en mi mente todo aquello que hace muchos años me negué a enfrentar. Mi mano comenzó a temblar en su consumida ansiedad. Ignoré un discreto _"click"_ que provenía desde el otro lado de la cortina.

—Eso no sirve. Yo también lo intenté— La insípida voz regresó, y está vez la escuche en con tanta claridad, que incluso podría describir su textura. Creí entonces, que él reaparecería ante mis ojos con el tormentoso apocalipsis entintándose en su iris con arenas hechas ceniza. No hubo movimientos, ni siquiera viento que golpeara la delicada tela, patético escudo de miedos.

—¿El qué? ¿Recordar?— Me atreví a preguntar en un susurro tambaleante de inseguridades. Desconocía el significado de sus palabras, y en parte no quise comprenderlas. Escuché segundos de silencios.

—No —Mi cuerpo tembló en un inhóspito frío que recorrió todo el torrente sanguíneo y dejó fugazmente mis sentidos entumecidos—. Intentar no recordar. No funcionó, ni siquiera para engañarse a sí mismo… y tampoco funcionará contigo.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí!— Mi furia logró desentumecer mis miembros y brindarme un poco de visceral fuego que escalabra hasta mi garganta. De repente me sentí dolida, enfurecida con él. Hablándome con tanta fluidez y trivialidad, como si ninguna de las calamidades que antes me ha causado nunca hubiese existido. Lo odié, lo odie hasta la médula por ello— Deja de pretender que entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, ni siquiera sé quién eres ni porque estás haciendo todo esto ¡Yo tenía una vida antes de conocerte y era feliz en ella! ¡¿Por qué ahora apareces atormentándome por cosas del pasado que ni siquiera recuerdo?!

—No te estoy diciendo esto por consolarte, así que deja de quejarte conmigo como si realmente pudiese sentir culpa por ello. No estoy arrepentido por ninguna de mis acciones —Nuevamente, sus palabras se clavaron en mí y dejaron llagas—. Pero, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, también debo discrepar. Sí te conocí alguna vez y es por ello que debo volver a ti. Si esto te atormenta ó no, es más por tu causa que por la mía.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué yo misma estoy atormentándome sólo por no querer recordarte? Eso es estúpido ¿por qué haría tal estupidez?— Una débil risa emergió de mis labios. Me sentí completamente apretada por sentimientos incomprensibles e ironías paródicas.

—Eso mismo quiera saber —Escuché una breve pausa, que a mi percepción fue un largo silencio de incomodidad. Mi mano seguía necia en la cortina, debatiéndose entre la seguridad que enceguece mis convicciones y esa realidad inequívoca en la que estaba Sasori—. Honestamente, preferiría no decirte nada de esto, pero si no hago algo yo, tú seguirás aquí de inútil, como una marioneta sin hilos.

"_Si los hilos los conduces tú, creo que preferiría seguir así"_, medité para mis adentros. Miré el trozo de tela que retenía en mi mano izquierda, quise enfocar mis ojos para divisar el estampado, pero sin un atisbo de luz no lograba ni siquiera ver mi mano en ella.

—Sakura, independiente de lo que yo represente para ti, tú en estos momentos eres la única que puede liberarme. No te he estado buscando por simple diversión, aunque admito que me he divertido, realmente te necesito —Me sentí mareada, tome un largo tragó de aire y lo deje atascado en mi pecho, mi labio inferior se convulsionaba. Escuchar las palabras _te necesito _fue tan… ambivalente, que no supe de qué manera interpretarlo. Sabía a lo que se refería, y me negué completamente a sentirlo como algo que podría involucrar sentimientos no solicitados de él—. Lo que hayamos vivido antes, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, necesito esos recuerdos porque yo… estoy incompleto sin ellos.

Un retumbante palpitar se sincronizó con cada tendón aprisionado en mi piel, los párpados en mis ojos se abrieron y mis pupilas se contrajeron. Respire, y retuve de nuevo. Ni lo pensé, precipitadamente jale esa delgada capa de ineptitudes, escuche los trozos de metal que la sostenían amontonarse entre ellos y una ligera corriente de aire danzar debajo de mis orejas. Justamente en ese instante, un automóvil pasaba lateral al callejón por donde se encontraba mi ventana, alumbró efímeramente la tersa piel de un joven que me observaba con un destello de vida en esos ojos de tierra muerta. Su vestimenta parecía ser de un completo negro, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones entubados que le ayudaban a no atorar las aberturas amplias que los pantalones regulares llevaban en el área baja de las pantorrillas. Su cabellera rojiza permanecía inmutable y desarreglada, igual que la primera vez que lo vi. Noté que sus labios estaban entreabiertos, quizá a punto de pronunciar palabra. Haya estado a punto ó no de hacerlo, fui yo quien habló primero.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás incompleto?— La luz artificial desapareció, y con ella la imagen en semiprenumbra de él. Al advertirme de ello me di cuenta de que anhelaba seguir viéndolo en esa nueva perspectiva, mitad luz y mitad sombra.

—Cuando conocí a Madara, él me dijo que existía algo en mí que faltaba, creí que se refería a que debía afinar mis habilidades. Sin embargo, por más que entrenaba y perfeccionaba mi poder, él seguí repitiendo lo mismo. Pensé que posiblemente estaría malinterpretando sus palabras, así que le solicité una explicación. Recuerdo haberlo visto reírse con la sonrisa que sólo alguien que disfruta jugar con muñecas podría tener. Simplemente me dijo: _"Eres un aberración de la naturaleza, no eres ni humano ni Yokai. Ni yo mismo sé que estás destinado ser, y lo peor es que no depende de ti decidir, al parecer fue una mujer la que te maldijo"_. Me pareció absurdo, la única mujer que yo conocía era mi madre adoptiva Chiyo. Era imposible que ella pudiese tener control sobre mí, ya que mi condición para dejar de ser custodiado por ella era precisamente liberarme del control espiritual que tenía sobre mí. Fue entonces que mi compañero en turno, Deidara, comenzaba a mencionarte en escasas ocasiones.

—¿Y entonces decidiste que era yo?

—No, sinceramente no tenía ni la menor idea.

—Pero… entonces, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?— Le cuestioné confusa y frustrada. De repente un impulso de querer mirar su reacción golpeó en mí con ímpetu.

—No sé en qué momento me di cuenta —Me expresó con sinceridad, sin modificar la futilidad en la modulación de voz—, y tampoco es ese mi punto. Estoy maldito por ti, no soy ni humano ni demonio y es por tu causa —Repentinamente su voz se quebró a la mitad de la oración con un brote de ira contenida. Una mirada feroz en ese iris café me devoró hasta llevarme a la oscuridad. El pánico brotó sin repararlo, me vi en la necesidad de salir corriendo, lejos de él, de esa mirada hambrienta de sangre y mutilación. No obstante, mi propio miedo me lo impedía, permanecí estática en mi propio lugar sin ser capaz de silbar gritos ó palabras. Sasori notó mi desacierto, pero le desechó importancia—. Así que, deja de compadecerte a ti misma y arregla este desastre. Así como me tienes condenado, también puedes liberarme, todo depende de ti.

—Yo… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hice, Sasori— Un extraño sentimiento me embargó… ¿culpa? ¿lastima? ¿piedad? ¿impotencia?... ¿compasión? Lo que fuera, lo acompañó de una eterna tristeza. Escuchar finalmente el motivo de sus acciones me hizo sentir responsable, ignorante de crueldades que cometí sin saberlo, llenada de tanta ingenuidad que sólo me obligaba a provocar estupideces. Mis palabras sonaban como una pesada disculpa y Sasori permaneció templado, sin exaltaciones, furias ó reclamos que estaban por más, justificados.

—Lo sé —Me dijo sin suspiros ni resignación, sólo palabras secas que antes fueron suspiradas y resignadas—. Me di cuenta de eso cuando estuve contigo en el hospital. Podía sentir un gran flujo espiritual en ti cuando de conocí por primera vez. Erróneamente di por hecho que ya eras consciente de tu poder y se lo comuniqué a Madara… el problema fue que Deidara se negaba a involucrarte en esto, pero tú ya estabas involucrada desde hace mucho tiempo. Después nos enteramos de que tomas en custodia a Kyuubi, no pude hacer otra cosa que confirmar mis sospechas. Deidara se sintió traicionado, él siempre pensó que eras una humana normal, pero que hayas tomado a Kyuubi pareció perturbarle. Así que… el dejó que yo lo utilizara para arrebatarte al zorro de tus brazos.

Sus declaraciones cayeron como una bomba que devastó por completo mis pensamientos, los fragmentó, colisionó y reacomodó nuevamente. Las acciones de ambos parecieron tener otro sentido que antes ni siquiera imaginé suponer, me sembraban nuevos retoños de dudas y estás se agolpaban con el complejo sentimental que llevaba alrededor de un mes desarrollando en torno a Sasori. Que si lo amaba, que si lo odiaba, que si le temía, que si me provocaba ternura: todo y nada tenía que ver con él. Hacer tantas cosas por obtener nuevamente sus propios recuerdos, tan contrario a lo que he estado haciendo todos estos años, en los que empujaba a la caja negra cualquier fragmento borroso que me produjese malestar, sin cuestionarme el origen ó motivo por el cual me perturbaban. Su convicción me pareció admirable, aún con esa máscara de porcelana perfecta que nunca se desencajaba, sus venas ardían de un bombeo impetuoso.

Sentí mis labios resecos, mi mirada buscada una señal de la presencia de Sasori.

—Tengo muchas preguntas que quisiera hacerte —Pausé momentáneamente, escuché la respiración de Sasori y su aliento chocar contra mi frente—. Si logro encontrar el modo de recuperar tus memorias y romper tu condena… ¿Podrías responderme todas mis dudas?

No hubo respuesta. Su cálido aliento seguía adhiriéndose a mi frente, el tacto frío de una piel que olía a rocío y humo de carro encontró mis pómulos y los encerró en ellos con sus largos dedos. Un espasmo en mi pecho me sobresaltó, esas grandes manos me jalaron al exterior de la ventana y me dio una sensación de vértigo nauseabunda que se acomplejó bajo la tibia corriente que rozó mis labios. Una boca igual de reseca que la mía se encontró, mi cuerpo se inundó por completo de un líquido que ardía al rojo vivo e instintivamente cerré mis ojos, a pesar de no ver por igual con ellos abiertos. La amortiguada respiración y un gruñido sobre sus labios me quitaron el trance.

Nuevamente, siendo besada en su arrebato.

Pero él no se separó de mí, por el contrario. En un deliberado atrevimiento, el mordió mi labio inferior, el dolor pinzó con calculador sadismo, lo suficiente como para sentirme ofendida de su acto y disponerme a reclamar su falta de tacto para besar. Esa fue la trampa perfecta, apenas abrí mi boca y el mueve en un serpenteó su lengua entre mis labios, como si hubiese otorgado permiso. Oh, y la carne es tan débil. El rastro cálido y húmedo invadir incluso mi paladar desorientaba mis sentidos, quise empujar su lengua antes de ceder a placer de su mandato, pero mi intento fue frustrado al encontrarme anhelante de su contrataque. Tiré sin consideración el celular, que mantenía aprisionado en mi mano derecha todo este tiempo, deje que mis brazos se alzaran y alcanzaran a este invasor de seductores besos rojos. Nuestros alientos se moldeaban en su frenesí, el aire siempre faltaba y el tacto con nuestra piel se volvió más necesario a nuestras exigencias.

Y yo quería dar más de mí, quería tocar más de él.

Sus manos abandonaron mis mejillas y tomaron mis hombros, me alejó apresurado de esta embriagante osadía que él mismo creó. La decepción que sentí por ser separada me impresionó, porque en mí fluida infinitamente el impulso por seguir besándolo, seguir sintiéndolo. Pero él seguía tan cerca, desbocando su acelerada respiración con la mía.

—Sakura, no habrá tiempo después para contestar ninguna duda —Respondió mientras intentaba tragar el aire con desespero—. Antes de que abramos los ojos, ya estaremos corriendo por nuestras vidas. Sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando te encuentres con Kushina Uzumaki. Ellos, los Uzumaki y los Uchiha, están metidos tan profundamente en esto, que va más allá del infierno.

Entonces sus manos en mis hombros desaparecieron, su aliento se esfumó en el aire y nuestros labios no volvieron a encontrarse. Ni un murmullo de despedida, ni una mirada invisible de lucidez: sólo yo misma, amortiguada en el sinquehacer, atada con las preguntas en la garganta, absorbida por las sensaciones vivientes de aquel chico que juré ni carne tener, llevada al caos del pensar y sentir sin remordimientos de por medio.

* * *

**2**

Kushina_-nee_ meneó suavemente una cuchara hecha con plata de imitación, la removió de su lugar y lo acomodó en el plato donde yacía una pálida taza de cerámica pintada en su exterior de coloridos grabados. Tomo el recipiente con los dedos enroscados en su asa y dio un prolongado sorbo. Una mirada cargada de paciencia y serena parsimonia flotó en sus ojos.

—¿Hasta aquí alguien tiene una duda?— Volvió a dar otro sorbo, acomodada en su propio ambiente hogareño. Naruto alzó un brazo, como si fuese un alumno listillo en el aula de clases escolares, pregunto dónde habrá aprendido eso.

—¡Yo, _Kushina-sensei_! ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar a la parte en la que Sakura olvida sus poderes?— La animosa voz del rubio que rayaba al infantilismo pareció tener en Kushina una reacción diferente de la esperada. Logré ver que su entrecejo se arrugaba y la mandíbula se tensaba.

—Todavía no hemos llegado ahí, Naruto. Estoy preguntando si les ha quedado claro lo que ya he dicho— La mano que sostenía la taza parecía temblar en pos de contener la furia, Minato se acercó a ella y posó con ligereza las manos en sus hombros.

—Eh…no. Me ha quedado clarísimo todo lo que dijo, _Kushina-sensei_— Dijo Naruto en su obvia gesticulación de prevenir algún ataque. Sasuke y yo no pudimos evitar reír por lo bajo al ver como nuestro amigo se ataba la soga al cuello sin darse cuenta.

—Usuratonkachi— Susurró Sasuke y repentinamente Naruto le envió una mirada retadora que el pelinegro igualmente contestó. Estos dos, no tienen remedio. Mi tía carraspea para que volvamos a dirigir nuestra atención a ella, nosotros obedecemos rápidamente para no despertar en ella la valía de su apodo _"Habanero Sangrienta"_ en sus épocas de adolescente rebelde, según me contó Minato por teléfono.

—Pues, bien. Proseguiré.

* * *

**3**

No fui testigo del inicio del conflicto cuando éste se inició, yo por esos momentos estaba con Sakura y Sasori, quienes tras un agradable paseos por el parque, los conducía de nuevo a sus casas. Siendo Sakura mi sobrina, y con muchísimos permisos de mi medio hermano, su padre, había logrado presentarla con mi otro lado de la familia: los Uzumaki. Mi inquietud era que estaba observando en Sakura cierta sensibilidad espiritual, así que, después de comentarlo con Kizashi Haruno y largas conversaciones con _Mebuki-chan_, logré hacer una cita con _Chiyo-sama_ para que viera a Sakura. Fue a partir de ahí que ambos se conocieron, y habían logrado construir una preciosa amistad por casi un año… por lo menos hasta ese momento en el que recibí una llamada por celular mientras conducía mi auto camino a la residencia de _Chiyo-sama_.

—Moshi moshi, aquí Kushina.

—¡Kushina, necesito que llegues urgentemente aquí en Akatsuki, Kakashi y Obito están entrando de nuevo en conflicto!— Del otro lado de la línea, un agitado y preocupante Minato hablaba, mi sangre se heló repentinamente, algo me daba un mal presentimiento y tenía que intervenir rápido antes de que esa sensación empeorase.

—Estaré allá pronto, intenta retenerlos todo lo que puedas, Minato— Colgué y rápidamente cambie el curso, tomando el carril del lado contrario para dirigirme al departamento donde hace un tiempo Akatsuki comenzó a recibir pocas visitas—. Niños, su tía Kushina va a pasar primero con unos amigos que están teniendo malos entendidos. Quédense en el auto por mientras, no tardaré.

El peor error que pude cometer fue la de no dejar a los dos infantes con Chiyo-sama.

Ni siquiera necesité dirigirme a las escaleras cuando estacioné el auto fuera de la tienda departamental, precisamente Kakashi, Minato, Obito, Tsunade y Konan se encontraban en medio del espacio subterráneo del edificio que estaba otorgado para el estacionamiento de la clientela. Con terrible sorpresa entendí el tipo de problemas con el que se estaba refiriendo Minato, no eran los aislados conflictos entre los Uchiha, sino un roce dentro de dos subgrupos: Minato y Kakashi contra Obito, Tsunade y Konan.

—¡Minato! —El aludido reaccionó a mi llamado, una mirada de alivio a su afligido rostro lo suavizó. Me aproximé a él, miré fugazmente a Kakashi, quien parecía intentar enviarme una disculpa con esa mirada distante— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Antes de que te fueras, Obito llegó junto con Konan para hablar sobre reactivar Akatsuki nuevamente, al parecer había logrado encontrar manera de conseguir nuevos fondos que ayuden a la difusión e imagen de la asociación. Todo iba bien, hasta que Kakashi llegó y comenzó a cuestionar los métodos de Obito con respecto a la obtención de fondos, ya que la mayoría provenía de empresas que podrían influir de manera improductiva a la imagen a Akatsuki y convertirla en un lugar de farsantes y Reality Show que desacredita y desvaloriza nuestro trabajo. Como puedes imaginar, el problemas pasó a mayores y casi incendian el lugar de recepción de no ser porque Tsunade intervino, pero…

—Tsunade lo tomó contra Kakashi— Completé la oración de Minato, con temerosas palabras. El peor escenario que podría imaginarme: Tsunade descontrolada, proyectando al máximo su conflicto paterno con Kakashi. Si no actuaba rápido, esto simplemente se saldría de mi control. Miré hacía los contrincantes de Kakashi y Minato, les dirigí una mirada de soslayó y avance hacía ellos— Minato acaba de decirme su versión, ahora quiero escuchar la suya: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Todo lo que Minato dijo es correcto, igualmente lo escuché y no tengo nada más por agregar— Dijo Obito, mientras permanecía con su cuerpo extrañamente relajado, a diferencia de Tsunade, quién emanaba de su cuerpo un notable destello espiritual que palpitaba con furia— Kushina-san, usted siempre está de acuerdo con que resolvamos nuestros problemas por nuestra cuenta, lo dice incontables veces. Así que, haga caso a sus palabras y dígale a SU NOVIO que tampoco intervenga.

—¡Minato no es…! —Chasqué la lengua, a ese tema no tenía por qué darle relevancia ahora— Escucha, sé lo que dije, y ya que eres tan buen oyente, te recuerdo que también dije que no tienes por qué entrometer a gente ajena, de lo cual es obvio que estás aprovechando, ya que estás involucrando el problema de Tsunade con tu roce familiar con Kakashi.

—En eso te equivocas, Kushina-san. Tanto Tsunade como yo tenemos un pleito pendiente con Kakashi, que nuestros conflictos hayan coincidido en día y hora es algo de lo que yo no me hago responsable.

—¿Es así, Obito? —Deje, sin sutilezas, que mi voz sonara en su natural aire de amenaza. No había usado ese timbre de voz desde la escuela media. Los presentes parecieron notarlo, estoy segura que Minato degluto por ello y Obito dio discretamente un paso atrás— Me parece bien. Si ese es el caso, entonces yo también tengo un asunto contigo. Desde hace ratos he tenido ganas de darle una lección a esa boquilla tuya que no deja de escupir arrogancias elitistas— Permití que mis nudillos emitieran un doloroso crujido de ser preparados para golpear cabezas, aunque sólo haya sido por sugestión, ya que no tenía intención de mancharme las manos… por ahora. Escuché cercanamente a Obito emitir una fresca risa de jovialidad.

—Entonces, Kushina-san también tiene esa faceta. Esto puede ser muy divertido— Tras decir eso, Obito abandona su acomodada postura y se inclina levemente mientras sitúa su brazo izquierdo delante de él, con la mano extendida, dirigía hacia nosotros— Prometo entonces, que no me contendré.

—¡Kushina, detente, por favor! —Repentinamente sentí la mano de Minato posarse en uno de mis hombros, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi espalada estaba tensa. Minato también lo notó— Te llamé porque esperaba que me ayudarás calmar el conflicto, no a activarlo.

—Ese es el problema Minato, es que no podemos —Mi compañero me observa atónito por mi sentencia—. Tsunade y Obito han mantenido una dinámica con Kakashi que hasta ahora se había mantenido funcional para nosotros, pero ellos mismos han llegado al hartazgo, ya no quieren mantener sus resentimientos resguardados y ahora el único método que conocen para expresar ese malestar es peleando.

—Pero, Kushina…

—Pregúntale a Kakashi si está dispuesto a disculparse por haber insultado a Obito, él te dirá que no, porque considera que su postura está perfectamente justificado; pregúntale lo mismo a Tsunade u Obito, ellos te responderán lo mismo.

—Entonces, ahora sólo podemos dejar que ellos liberen esas tensiones. Intervenir con ellos no será posible por medio de persuasión, porque están los tres al límite— Asiento a las palabras de Minato. Deja un suspiro de pesadumbre silbar entre sus labios— Ahora sé porque no te dedicaste a la clínica, eres una pésima psicóloga.

—Necesitaba la licenciatura de psicología para especializarme en parapsicología— Me encogí de hombros mientras me separaba un poco del grupo, Minato me acompañaba en mi intención de darles espacio— ¡Escúchenme ustedes, mocosos de colegio! —Los aludidos me dirigieron diversas miradas que iban desde la sorpresa hasta el fastidio— ¡Minato y yo hemos decidido mantenerlos al margen de sus conflictos amorosos, y como sabemos que andan terriblemente hormonales, crearemos un Kekkai(*) para que no irrumpan las instalaciones ó el estacionamiento! ¡No acepto reclamaciones, así que terminen rápido y váyanse a casa!

Dirigí una mirada a Minato, el cual comprendió mi intención y se mantuvo en su puesto mientras yo me movía hacía el lado opuesto para dimensionar el límite que tendría el Kekkai. Escuché en dirección a Minato algunos pasos, supuse que habría personas que a su imaginación justificarían su extraña coreografía, así que les resté importancia. Cerré mis ojos, uní ambas manos y realice con mis dedos una secuencia de símbolos que, sincronizadas con las de Minato, me ayudarían a crear y limitar el campo de contención.

—Cerciórense de que el Kekkai este completo, y entonces peleen— Anuncié mientras que, en mi mente imaginaba la forma, textura y resistencia del Kekkai. Sería resistente al fuego, a la luz, a la sombra, al agua, al movimiento, a la tierra, al sonido, al aire y a la nada. Una vez que tuve su imagen en mi mente, busqué la presencia de Minato, con el cual percibí su imagen del Kekkai, el cual era de la misma forma y diámetro, pero de un color diferente al mío. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa de mis labios. Una vez que ambos vimos en la mente del otro su Kekkai, los fusionamos en uno solo e imaginamos que el Kekkai tomaba forma sólida en ese el espacio físico en el que nos encontrábamos, en ese tiempo específico, con estas personas en específico.

—¡Kekkai, completado!— Gritamos en coreo Minato y yo. Abrí mis ojos al momento de sentir el Kekkai listo, y al hacerlo, vi con horror las acciones de mis descuidos.

Justamente a mitad del camino se encontraba Sasori, quién iba corriendo a mi encuentro, y detrás de él estaba Sakura: quien en su semblante preocupado parecía entender que algo marchaba mal. Con el corazón desbocándome por la boca, anulé el Kekkai y me aproximé rápidamente a socorrer ambos niños.

—¡Minato, los niños!— Exclamé mientras me acercaba corriendo a Sasori con cada paso siéndome insuficiente para salvaguardarlo del peligro— ¡Chicos, paren, hay niños aquí!— Volví a gritar al darme cuenta que Obito y Tsunade comenzaron a atacar a Kakashi sin advertir la presencia de Sasori y Sakura dentro de Kekkai, del mismo modo, Kakashi ya había lanzado de su boca una feroz llamarada que se aproximaba a escasos metros del infante pelirrojo.

El momento lo percibí en cámara lenta: el fuego rojizo y colérico de Kakashi aproximarse inevitablemente a Sasori, la camisa infantil del niño siento jaloneada bruscamente por el brazo de una niña, ambos pequeños caer de espaldas contra el suelo sin ser capaces de evitar el fuego rojo, mis propias manos limitadas por el tiempo y el espacio para capturarlos. Mandé una mirada fugaz al otro extremo, mis pupilas se contrajeron junto con mis vísceras del miedo.

Un gigante monstruo oscuro hecho de fuego entintado de negro y violeta se precipitaba sobre nosotros, y junto con ello la fuerza de propulsión que levantaba la tierra y mandaba gigantescos escombros de cemento. La pulsión de muerte arremetió sobre mí, mordisqueó mis huesos, escupió mis convicciones y dejó sólo mi impulso de supervivencia. Sin tomar consciencia de mis consecuencias, alcé ambos brazos y los dejé laterales a mi cuerpo, me encorvé un poco para prometer refugio a los niños que se encontraban ahora a mis pies. Mantuve los ojos fijos a un punto muerto, deje de la energía fluyera por todo mi cuerpo, todo lo positivo y negativo era ahora yo, y yo era todo lo positivo y negativo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a zumbar y palpitar dolorosamente. El fuego pasaba a través de mí, la tierra se deslizaba sobre mi espalda suavemente, la oscuridad y luz fluía entre mis venas como un río armónico. Me volví una con el cosmos, y el cosmos se volvió uno conmigo.

La cabeza zumbaba hasta volverse insoportable, las palpitaciones mataban los restos de mis pensamientos, pronto llegó un momento en el que no pude ni quiera concentrarme. Una sardónica risa que chillaba como violines desafinados rayó en mis oídos sin piedad, y junto a ello, un susurro omnipresente que me decía: _"Tu enlace acaba de morir por intentar sincronizarte con él bruscamente, médium. Así como el hecho de que uno de los niños morirá por tu inexperiencia"._

Me sentí arrancada de mi cuerpo, y así fue como lo vi, floté sobre mí misma, viendo como mi cuerpo caía desfallecido sobre los dos pequeños niños asustados y confundidos por el caótico suceso que se desató. Minato se aproximó a mi cuerpo inerte y lo acomodó entre sus brazos mientras que Kakashi se aproximaba a los niños y los alejaba del lugar. Minato comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, a sacudirme por los hombros, a besarme la frente y a murmurar infinitamente mi nombre a mis oídos. Su adorable cabellera extrañamente desarreglada ocultando su entristecida e impotente mirada me provocó una sacudida en el alma, quise acércame más a él para descifrar aquellos sentimientos que me invocaban, aquel palpitar suyo que emanaba un desespero inequívoco de amor. Lo miré directo a los ojos, pero él no me miraba a mí, y noté que lo que miraba era mi cuerpo adormecido y muerto. Quise respirar y sentirme asustada, pero no sentí nada… estaba muerta ahora.

* * *

**4**

—Por supuesto, no había muerto completamente. Cuando mi alma retornó a mi cuerpo, quedé por coma por un mes. Después de que regresara a la consciencia, Minato me dijo que después de ese encuentro Obito y Konan desaparecieron por completo, nadie de la familia Uchiha conocía su paradero y no estaba dispuesto a dar mucho hincapié por buscarlo. También me informó de que Kakashi legalmente se deslindó de la familia Uchiha y busco trabajo al norte del país, ahora vive allá y lleva tres años trabajando como docente en una escuela pública. Tsunade demandó a su padre por violencia doméstica y abuso sexual, ahora es jefa del local que antes era de su padre: un pequeño bar. En caso, al parecer mi cerebro resintió un estrés de gran magnitud que produjo en mí una secuencia de violentas convulsiones, debido al exceso de descargar eléctrica que producía el sistema nervioso central.

Los presentes escuchamos impactados la resolución del relato. En todo este tiempo me convencieron mis padres de que el estado actual de Kushina había sido a causa de un accidente automovilístico, pero lo cierto estaba tan impropiamente alejado de la realidad. Sin embargo, muy escasa gente estaría dispuesta a tomar como verídica la versión que ahora mismo mi tía había narrado. Esta fue sin duda una de las razones por las que mi madre fue tan reacia a que dejara de tener contacto con Kushina-nee.

—En mi opinión, es altamente probable que fue por la sobresaturación de energía que amortigüé y maneje en ese encuentro, ya que, a pesar de conocer esta capacidad mía, nunca la llevé a la práctica por miedo a inmiscuirme con fuerzas que yo misma desconocía— Tomó el último sorbo de café descafeinado y depositó su taza en el plano que le correspondía— Por cierto, Sakura, ese no fue el motivo por el cual me prohibieron que dejara de verte.

—¿No fue por eso?— Mis ojos instintivamente se agrandaron por la sorpresa de su nueva revelación.

—No. Incluso tu madre, Mebuki-chan, se mostró amable y complaciente conmigo después de mi incidente. El motivo por el que me prohibieron verte surgió luego, justamente ocurrió cuando perdiste parte de tus memorias, Sakura… ¿Recuerdas la voz que escuché y que me dijo que uno de los niños iba a morir?

Una punzada en mi pecho me obligó a guardar el aire en los pulmones, mis manos se tensaron y mis labios temblaron levemente, lleve una de mis manos a cubrir mi boca y repasar mis labios discretamente con mi pulgar.

—¿Ese niño fue… Sasori?— Ignoro si Kushina-nee esperaba otra respuesta de mí, pero definitivamente no estaba entre su repertorio mental esta pregunta. Sus ojos expresivos en una obvia sorpresa y ablandaron a una maternal comprensión, su cabeza cabeceó en afirmación.

—Así es. La exposición a un combate espiritual con sus habilidades nulas de resistencia y completamente abierto a recibir cualquier tipo de energía ocasionó en su cuerpo una situación parecida a la mía, la diferencia era que yo conocía como cerrar el flujo energético de mi cuerpo cuando este se sobrecargaba, pero Sasori lo desconocía completamente y el tipo de energía que él estaba atrayendo era demasiado destructiva. Cuando estaba encamada, me entere que el pequeño Sasori también lo estaba, y que, al igual que yo, también presentaba mi misma sintomatología —Pronunció en ese instante una pausa, recargó sus codos en sus piernas y acomodó en mentón entre sus manos, encorvándose—. Pero, su situación se dio de manera diferente. Al parecer, Sasori mantenía contacto con un ser espiritual antes de conocerte, sólo que ni Chiyo-sama ni yo conocíamos su naturaleza… hasta ese día.

—¿Ese ser era… un youkai?— Me sentí abrumada. Cada palabra que Kushina decía me transportaba a cada conjetura hecha por Sasori hace tres días en el ventanal de mi cuarto. Y con cada recuerdo asociado, una sensación de culpabilidad amedrentaba mi consciencia como una cuchilla que penetraba mi cuerpo, cada vez más profundo y cada vez más doloroso. Kushina-nee nuevamente asintió en afirmativa a mi cuestionamiento, ocultando está vez su previa reacción de sorpresa.

—Sí. Ese día… Chiyo-sama y yo te acompañamos para que visitarás a Sasori, ya que habías pasado gran parte del mes preocupada por él. Sin embargo… cuando llegamos hasta su camilla él… presentaba claramente los signos de estar sufriendo por una posesión demoniaca. La habitación completa se había quedado sin luz, sobrecargas eléctricas provocaban que las lámparas de rompieran violentamente, diversos objetos levitaban y otros eran arrojados aleatoriamente por una fuerza invisible. Tuvimos que retirarte del lugar, lo que no nos esperábamos era que te escabulleras del agarre de Chiyo-sama y pronunciaras fuertemente el nombre de Sasori. Cuando eso pasó… todo se detuvo, pero tú, Sakura… no dejabas de gritar.

* * *

Notas:

*Kekkai: Proviene del budismo, donde significa acceso restringido (dependiendo del kanji significan otras cosas). En varios animes hace referencia a un lugar que es sellado, y todo lo que ocurra ahí no influye de ninguna manera el mundo exterior a ese espacio.

* * *

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN, BITCHES, ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

¡Uff! ¡En caliente, me aventé casi todo el día libre de hoy y como cuatro tazas de café para hacer este capi! Así que si hay muchas faltas ortográficas... pues ya saben, el WordOffice no es tan maravilloso como creían. En fin, ya después de medio romperme la cabeza y terminar con un dolor de espalda por andar todo el día sentada en el puto asiento, les traigo después de buen rato este nuevo capitulo... del que espero HAYA REVIEWS, por que... oh, sorpresa: no recibí ninguno en la actualización anterior, sólo me quedaría agradecer a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, pero si empiezo con eso menos gente me mandara reviews y es prácticamente el _ninero_ que mantiene este fanfic. Bueno, ya, mucho manejo de culpa aquí. No tengo más por decir, sólo que estoy cansado y quiero irme a mi cama para acomodarme y poner el hard yaoi después de tanto amor heterosexual (¿Qué? Yo ya dije antes que soy fujoshi, no me reclamen por el exhibicionismo de mis gustos, por algo son las notas de autor hasta el final)... esto no compromete al fanfic para que agregue shaoi, así que no teman, no habrá... para eso tengo otros fanfics, jojojo.

Creo que no tengo nada más por decir... ah, esperen. Una duda: ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que en el capítulo X puse varias veces Tobi en vez de Obito? (Ya lo modifiqué, pero me pareció extraño que nadie me avisara... ¡Tal error y sólo lo vi porque no me acordaba que había escrito anteriormente! ¡¿Hasta dónde he llegado, Yisus Craist?!). Eso es todo. Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, jovenas.


End file.
